Amor de vampiros
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Los vampiros tienen sus propias reglas, una de ellas nunca enamorarse de una vampiro con poderes bajos, tampoco con el enemigo y mucho menos hacerse amigo de un humano. Eso no sabía Sakura Kinomoto la cual es una vampiresa de un clan muy poderoso en Japón pero el destino la puso enfrente de un hombre sumamente guapo Shaoran Li, ambos deseaban la sangre del otro.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Amor de vampiros**

**Capitulo 1**

En una noche de luna llena con un color brillante perlado que alumbra las calles de Tokio, un grupo de hombres de capas negras camina por aquellas calles va rumbo a la mansión de su amo.

En la mansión de la una de las familias más poderosa de todo Japón se encuentra un hombre de piel blanca, pelo castaño claro, ropa elegante y ojos color miel, su mirada intensa y desafiante ese hombre tiene entre sus manos una copa sangre

Entro uno de sus sirvientes y le dijo.

-Señor Kinomoto lo buscan-

-Déjalos entrar Jack- el toma la copa de sangre y el otro señor deja entra a los hombres de capas negras.

-¿Qué paso con Suri?- pregunto el señor Kinomoto a los hombres.

-Ella murió durante el parto mi señor- se inclinan ante él y señor Kinomoto los mira con los ojos color rojo.

-La niña- los miro con enojo y cada vez sus ojos se ponían más rojos.

-La traemos con nosotros pero está muy débil- el señor Kinomoto se tranquilizó un poco.

-Muéstremela- uno de los hombres índico que acercaran a la niña.

El señor Kinomoto la miro y sonrió.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña humana?-

- Madeleine-

-Es muy pequeña para que sea convertida en uno de nosotros-

Entro una mujer de pelo negro a la sala donde se encontraba el señor Kinomoto, era una mujer de hermosa belleza, pelo negro largo con ondas, ojos color verde jade intensos y piel de porcelana.

Miro a la niña humana que estaba en los brazos de su esposo y le dijo.

-No me obligaras a tratar de criar a esta niña humana como mi hija Fujitaka-

El imponente vampiro miro a su esposa con los ojos de furia y rojos de la rabia que le estaba dando.

-Nadie te lo está pidiendo Nadeshiko- la mujer le sostuvo la mirada y los demás sirvientes tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar, ya que los dos eran vampiros imponentes y demasiado fuertes.

-Solo te lo dijo no la quiero en mi casa- la mujer se dio la vuelta sin mirar a su esposo.

El vampiro se tranquilizo y miro a la niña que tenía en sus brazos.

-Cuando crezcas tú serás transformada en vampiro- sonrió –Y serás la amante de mi hijo mayor- sonrió con mas malicia.

La mujer camino por los pasillos de la gran mansión hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba su hija, entro a verla y miro algo que la sorprendió mucho.

Estaba una niña de pelo castaño claro y su piel de porcelana bebiendo la sangre de una de las sirvientas.

-Sakura- mira a la pequeña niña la cual tenía sangre en la boca, la niña soltó a la mujer que tenia presa en sus dientes.

-Madre- sonrió la pequeña.

-Otra vez- la mujer se acerco a la niña y la ayudo a limpiarse la los labios que tenía sangre.

-Es que se veía apetitosa- la miro con una carita triste.

-Sakura cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no debes beber la sangre de los sirvientes- la mujer la miro a los ojos y mando llamar alguien para que recogieran el cadáver.

-Me acusaras con mi padre- la niña miraba a su madre.

-No te acusare Sakura- la tomo de la mano y la sentó en la cama.

-Madre mi padre está un poco enojado verdad- la mujer la miro.

-Porque lo dices Sakura- la niña la miro con sus ojos color verde.

-Yo solo lo veo cada vez más distante de ti- la mujer la miro con sorpresa, su pequeña hija tenía un inmenso poder.

-No mi Sakura no es verdad todo lo que ves y escuchas- la mujer la tomo entre sus brazos, tenía miedo de que su esposo le quitara lo único que era de ella su hija.

Su hijo el mayor se fue de la casa a cumplir con su misión, sin poder hacer algo para mantenerlo a su lado.

Sabía que eran tiempos difíciles ya que los humanos querían acabar con todos los vampiros, y la asociación de vampiros quería acabar con los vampiros puros.

Miro a su pequeña niña la cual nunca había salido de la casa por miedo de que algún clan enemigo la asesinara ya que ella era la princesa de los vampiros, tenía miedo de perderla.

Por esa razón la tenía encerrada en su casa y además de que tenía un apetito voraz por la sangre humana.

-Tienes que controlar tu apetito de sangre mi niña- la mujer sonrió al ver a los ojos color verde.

-Tendré cuidado madre de mantener mis colmillos ocultos- la mujer le dio un beso en la cabeza de la niña, ella sonrió porque amaba a su madre más que nada en este mundo.

*******En Hong Kong******

En otra mansión estaba un hermoso hombre de pelo castaño chocolate, ojos color ámbar, su piel era de blanca como la nieve y su mirada tan fría como su cuerpo.

Contemplaba la luna que brillaba ese noche tan obscura estaba esperando por su cena que sus sirvientes le traerían, cerró los ojos y olio el aire que pegaba en la ventana.

Sentía tantos sabores tan diferentes que estaba tan ansioso de probar la sangre humana, pero durante sus 100 años de vida nunca se sentía satisfecho con la sangre que le conseguían, abrió los ojos que se pusieron rojos al oler la sangre de un humano acercándose.

Volteo a mira y vio a una hermosa mujer muy apetecible, se acerco a ella con tanta lentitud, la miro traía un vestido azul sencillo y se dio cuenta que era una plebeya.

La mujer tenía los ojos color azul, su pelo negro largo y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Que me va hacer- dijo la mujer.

El joven vampiro sonrió y coloco una de sus manos en los ojos de la mujer y dijo.

-Nada pasara- sonrió con maldad –Solo debes dormir- la mujer se fue cayendo pero el joven vampiro la tomo en sus brazos y miro el largo cuello de la mujer que lamio en eso sus colmillos salieron.

Mordió a la mujer y succiono con fuerza para tomar toda la sangre de la mujer dejándola sin vida, cuando a cabo llamo a su mayordomo para que se la llevara se limpio la boca de para quitarse los restos de sangre que tenía en ella.

-Me siento insatisfecho- miro a uno de los sirviente.

-Mi amo le trajeron dos mujeres mas- sonrió el joven vampiro.

-Y que esperan tráigalas a mí- el sirviente se inclino y fue por las otras dos mujeres.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a que le llevaran las dos mujeres humanas ante él, siempre pensaba porque se sentía tan vacio, insatisfecho cuando bebía la sangre de las mujeres humanas.

Recordó que su abuela le dijo _"Encontraras a una mujer que te de lo que falta para que estés completo, con su sangre te sentirás satisfecho"._

Miro a las mujeres que entraron asustadas por lo que podía hacerles el joven vampiro, el sonrió con maldad, las miro de arriba hacia abajo eran igual que la primera eran plebeyas su ropa las identificaban de inmediato.

Una de las mujeres estaba llorando, estaba asustada tenía el pelo rojo y sus ojos color café obscuros y su vestido negro, la otra mujer lo miraba con odio tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos color violeta, su vestido negro con morado.

-Tengo miedo Tomoyo- la mujer de pelo rojo le dijo a la otra, la cual solo miraba al joven vampiro.

-No lo tengas porque él no tendrá piedad de nosotras- no baja la mirada.

-Vaya que tienes razón mujer- el vampiro se puso de pie, se acerco a ellas y sonrió.

-Ya terminaste de leer nuestras mentes vampiro- dijo la mujer de pelo negro.

-Lo siento mucho por su prometido- sonrió con maldad –Pero el esta noche no saldrán con vida- tomo del brazo a la pelirroja y ella grito asustada.

-Déjala vampiro- la mujer de pelo negro lo tomo del brazo y le vampiro se sorprendió mucho era la primer mujer que le ponía un dedo.

-No la voy a dejar porque ella y tu son mi cena- la miro con sus ojos color rojo y lo soltó de la impresión se arrodillo ante él y le dijo.

-Por favor no le haga nada- la mujer tenía la mirada abajo.

-No lo puedo hacer tengo hambre- dijo el joven vampiro, la mujer lloro arrodillada sin alzar la mirada.

El joven vampiro jalo a la pelirroja hacia la otra habitación, la mujer gritaba desesperadamente y le clavo los colmillos en su cuello succiono la sangre dejándola sin vida, la tiro al suelo y se limpio la boca.

Le indico a uno de los sirvientes para que se llevaran a la mujer, entro a la sala donde estaba la otra mujer aun arrodillada la cual estaba llorando, se acerco a ella y la alzo del suelo la obligo a que lo viera.

Miro a la mujer la cual tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por…fa…vor…no me comas- la mujer de ojos violeta lo miro a los ojos.

-No puedo eso va contra las reglas- la mujer cero los ojos esperando a que el vampiro clavar sus colmillos pero no lo sintió, abrió los ojos y vio que el vampiro estaba enfrente de ella mirándola con asombro.

-Que le pasa- pregunto la mujer.

-He tenido una visión- la mujer lo miro asustada y curiosa.

-No le entiendo- el vampiro se separo de ella y camino hasta la ventana, miro la luna la cual estaba siendo oculta por las nubes.

-Ya no importa no te hare nada por ahora- la mujer se sorprendió mucho.

-Me dejara en libertad- pregunto.

-No- la miro, la mujer se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo el vampiro.

-Pero porque- ya tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Me vas a ayudar con tu poder- la miro –Para encontrarla.

****************Pasaron unos años**********************

En Japón se celebraba el cumpleaños de Sakura, la cual ya no era una niña era toda una mujer hermosa, su pelo era castaño claro largo, sus ojos eran verdes jade igual que los de su madre, su piel era de porcelana blanca, sus labios rojos.

Su mirada era imponente igual que la des padre pero era noble, cuando era niña tenía ese afán de beber la sangre de los sirvientes, era regaña por su madre pero después con el paso de los años su apetito se fue controlando pero por una extraña razón no se sentía satisfecha con la sangre que bebía algo le hacía falta.

Era vigilada por los hombres de su padre ya que ella era la princesa de los vampiros y los enemigos querían verla muerta, así que tuvo que someterse a las reglas de su padre.

En una cierta hora tenía que estar en su casa y no tenía amigas, la única con la que platicaba era con Madeleine una humana que era la amante de su hermano, por una extraña razón su hermano no la quiso convertir en vampiro.

Ella y Madeleine siempre se escapaban para ver la ciudad en donde vivían los humanos, claro con disfraces para que nadie las recociera.

Sakura se tuvo que contener de no tomar la sangre de algunos humanos, Madeleine le estaba ayudando a colocarse el vestido color durazno para que bajara a la fiesta que sus padres le habían preparado.

Los invitados fueron amigos leales del clan Kinomoto, pero aun así los hombres del señor Kinomoto se mantenían en alerta por cualquier enemigo.

Madeleine le coloco dos rosas del color del vestido en su cabello, un collar negro y maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos verdes, zapatillas de tacón y un delicioso perfume de cereza.

Sakura bajo para ver a todos los vampiros felices por su cumpleaños, sonrío al ver tantos regalos y saludo a todos los amigos de sus padres pero tenia muchas ganas de beber un poco de sangre así que se escondió de su madre y salió al patio donde estaba varios choferes humanos, se acerco a uno que le pareció apetecible.

Lo rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro un hechizo para que no se moviera, lamio el cuello y clavo los colmillos succiono la sangre pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Es delicioso ver a una vampiresa beber la sangre de un humano- Sakura soltó al humano y volteo a mirar a la persona que interrumpió su cena.

Sakura miro a los ojos del joven los cuales estaban en color rojo pero después regreso a su color ámbar.

El joven vampiro sonrío y miro a la mujer que tenia la boca llena de sangre, goteaba la sangre manchando la rosa que traía en su pelo.

-Creo que debería limpiarse- le dijo el joven vampiro.

-Usted no es nadie para que me diga que hacer- el joven vampiro sonrío.

-Si quiere yo se lo puedo quitar- se acerco a Sakura la cual solo lo miro con desafío.

-A ver si puede- el joven vampiro la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca sus rostros, los dos sentían el olor de cada uno, el sentía el olor a cereza y a sangre reciente, Sakura sintió el olor de chocolate en el joven vampiro.

El se acerco hasta la boca de la mujer y la miro para ver que hacía, pero Sakura no se movió así que se inclino mas y estaba a punto de lamer los labios de la castaña.

******************Continuara******************

**Sakura Li 23 espero les guste esta historia…**

**Actualizare las otras…nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Labios rojos**

**Shaoran Li POV**

Todo este tiempo tuve que atenerme a las órdenes de los viejos del concilio de vampiros ya estaba harto de ellos, pero si quería conseguir lo que me faltaba para ser más poderoso y la sangre que me satisficiera tenía que seguir dentro de la asociación.

Mis padres murieron dejándome a cargo de uno de los vampiros más despiadados que había en el concilio, su nombre es Salem siempre me torturaba dejándome sin probar sangre.

Todavía me acuerdo de aquel día que me encerró en un ataúd por varios días, meses y años todo porque lo desobedecí, después de que me saco no volví a ser el mismo que era.

Me convertí en un vampiro despiadado y que no le importaba la vida de los humanos, seguí la filosofía de Salem, aunque me sentía mal por todos lo malo que hice y sé que mis padres no les hubiera gustado en lo que soy hoy un vampiro temido por todos.

Estaba en la ventana mirando la luna tan brillante, su color era igual que mis colmillos de un tono perlado, sentía el olor de la noche fresca sentía tantos olores de sangre que me apetecía.

Y estaba imaginando como devoraba a mis victimas, cada una de ellas porque siempre eran mujeres era deliciosa su sangre en especial una que marco mi vida para siempre la de una pequeña niña.

Aun lo recuerdo fuimos a ese país para apropiarnos de las tierras y Salem me dijo que tenía que ser un buen cazador, al principio no me gustaba hacer eso pero ese día sentí el olor más rico que en mi vida había sentido, era un delicioso olor de sangre que me sofocaba nunca lo había sentido me dirigí a donde estaba ese olor y era en una casa podre donde se encontraba una pequeña niña llorando desconsoladamente.

Me acerque a ella y mire que tenía una herida en una pierna de donde salía sangre, mis ojos se tornaron de color rojo su olor era incontenible a mí.

Me acerque a ella lentamente y le dije.

-No pasa nada pequeña- ella me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

No aguante más y puse mi mano en sus ojos para que durmiera y así podría degustar su sangre pero fui interrumpido por Dracko el cual me dijo.

-Vas a beber su sangre sí o no- lo mire con enojo –Eres igual que tus padres, hechizan a sus victimas para que no sientan nada- lo mire con más odio –Eres un noble vampiro Shaoran Li, esto tenía que saberlos Salem- se marcho dejándome con la niña, Salem no tenía que ver lo que hacia así que antes de que el llegara ya tenía que succionar la sangre de ese niña.

La niña lloraba pero no era por miedo si no por el dolor que tenía en la herida, me acerque más a ella y trate de ayudarla pero mi deseo de beber su sangre fue más notable que no pude aguantarme, clave mis colmillos en su pierna y succione la sangre la niña se retorcía del dolor que sentía, gritaba despernadamente que la dejara pero no puede dejarla al poco rato llegó Salem con Dracko.

-Ya no tiene salvación Li pronto morirá- me dijo Salem.

-Así que no eres tan noble Shaoran Li- me detuve antes de que terminara con la vida de la pequeña la cual estaba en el suelo inconsciente los mire y Salem me dijo.

-Termina ya con la vida de la pequeña- lo mire –Ella no podrá vivir así Li tiene que morir- estaba asustado, Salem se marcho y Dracko me dijo.

-Que harás ahora Shaoran Li- lo mire con asombro.

-Yo…no…lo…se- el rio y se marcho dejándome con la niña, me sentía tan mal por lo que había hecho.

Cargue a la pequeña niña y me fui lo más lejos que puede me detuve en un pueblo cercano y pedí ayuda para que la salvaran, un doctor me auxilio y se llevo a la niña para curarla.

Me sentía tan mal por lo que hice con la pequeña niña, pasaron días, meses para que se recuperara no podía acercarme a ella, sabía que ella me reconocería así que le pedí a Wei mi mayordomo a que le diera una posición para que no recordara nada de lo que paso esa noche.

La vi más tranquila y llena de energía, me sonreía alegremente sentía algo especial por ella era algo que nunca sentí en mi vida, Lucy me hacía sentir tanta paz conmigo mismo al igual que si estuviera con mis padres.

Me encariñe con ella a tal grado de protegerla de todo lo malo claro hasta del consejo y de mi, el consejo de vampiros me prohibieron que mantuviera con vida a una humana y mas que estuviera conmigo, Salem me iba a hacerlo mismo cuando era un niño encerrarme en una ataúd pero yo le dije.

-La quiero como mi hija- él se sorprendió mucho –No sé si podre casarme con alguien, solo la quiero que sea mi hija- Salem comprendió mi desesperación por mantenerla a mi lado que me ayudo a que el consejo aceptara a la niña.

Nunca la transforme en Vampiro, no hasta que cumpliera la edad que yo deseaba que ella tuviera. Salem me dijo que era mi deber transformarla si no el concilio la asesinaría y eso no me agrado mucho, con el tiempo ella descubrió mi terrible secreto de que yo era un vampiro al principio me tenía miedo pero después se acostumbro y llego el momento de transformarla en vampiro, el día que cumplió los 17 años me pidió que la transformara en vampiro y así lo hice, la tome entre mis brazos sentí lo mismo que hace unos años por ella deseos de beber su sangre pero tenía que controlarme para no matarla, lamí su cuello y clave mis colmillos succione un poco de su sangre ella cayo inconsciente en mis brazos. Mi mirada estaba encendida y tenía los ojos en color rojo, la recosté en el sillón me mordí mi mano y succione mi propia sangre, la tome de la cabeza y bese sus labios le di mi sangre a través de ese beso ella se empezó a convulsionar debajo de mi pero la sujete para que pasar el dolor, la acosté en su cama para que descansara por que cuando despertara su vida cambiaria para siempre.

No me arrepiento de convertirla en vampiro porque siempre estará conmigo eternamente, Lucy no se acostumbraba a que tenía que beber la sangre de los humanos con moderación, me costó mucho trabajo para que ella siguiera mis reglas y no las de Salem al fin y ha cabo era mi hija.

Mis recuerdos se desvanecieron y sentí la presencia de mi hermosa hija Lucy que si era hermosa cuando era humana ahora es más bella como vampiro, su pelo era de color castaño, ojos color ámbar y su piel blanca como la nieve se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Padre cuanto tiempo tendrás a esa humana en nuestra casa- me miro con enojo.

-Solo unos días más- alzo una ceja y me dio risa.

-Ya no la quiero en mi casa padre- reí cuando termino de decírmelo se enojo.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace ella hiso un puchero de niña chiquita, le susurre algo al oído.

-Esta celosa de la humana- ella me miro con enojo –Bueno como te enojaste hoy no dormirás conmigo- ella se volvió y me dijo.

-Eso no padre- tomo mi camisa entre sus manos y agacho la mirada –No puedo dormir sola aun me da miedo ciertas cosas, por favor padre- la abrace.

-Está bien pero tendrás paciencia con la humana- ella no dijo nada.

Me senté en el sillón frustrado porque con el poder que tenia la humana no me ayudaba mucho a conseguir lo que me faltaba, es mas ella había cambiando mi vida debí matarla en ese momento.

-Aun sigue allí- mire al frente se encontraba la humana de pelo negro y ojos color violeta.

-Ya investigaste lo que te encargue- se lo dije de forma indiferente.

-Si de hecho todos los clanes de China y Japón se reunirán mañana en la noche en la casa de la familia Kinomoto se realizara una fiesta en honor a una mujer del mismo clan que te mencione - la mire con sorpresa, lo que yo sabía es que los Kinomoto nunca tuvieron una hija los de la asociación tenía en sus pergaminos antiguos que una mujer del clan Kinomoto destruiría todas las reglas y el mundo perfecto de los vampiros.

-Qué raro no sabía de ella- la mujer me miro con enojo.

-Querías que investigara allí esta- sonreí y le dije.

-Iremos a Japón- ella suspiro y yo sonreí más.

******************Japón****************

**Sakura POV**

Era una fiesta muy aburrida, todos los amigos de mis padres me trataban con mucha amabilidad y se inclinaban ante mi cuando pasaba ceca de ellos.

Eso me molestaba mucho me acerque a Madeleine y le dije.

-Tengo sed- ella me miro y me dio una copa de sangre.

Era espantoso beber sangre almacenada en botellas, a mi me gustaba demasiado la sangre reciente de los humanos, clavar los colmillos en sus cuellos era una delicia pero ahora no podía porque todos estaban en la fiesta.

Cuando era niña me encantaba beber la sangre de los sirvientes humanos y hasta de mis maestros, mi madre siempre me regañaba por hacer eso y mi padre nunca se enteraba de lo que hacía.

Hubo un tiempo que no salía de mi casa por los enemigos que tenía mi padre, pero después me dejo salir con guardaespaldas a la escuela donde había muchos humanos y me tentaba a probar pero no hice nada porque quería mi libertad.

Le sonreía a Madeleine y le dije.

-Voy al jardín no me tardo- ella me detuvo pero la mire con enojo y me soltó.

Camine por los jardines de mi casa y empecé a oler el rico aroma de la sangre humana que me asechaba, mire a un chofer humano que esperaba a sus patrones a que salieran de la fiesta.

Me acerque de forma silenciosa y lo tome por detrás le susurre un conjuro para que no se moviera y lamí el cuello del hombre clave mis colmillos y succione la sangre de mi victima pero alguien me interrumpió.

Escuché que me decía:

-Es delicioso ver a una vampiresa beber la sangre de un humano- volteé a mirar quien era esa persona que interrumpió mi cena, solté al hombre sin vida.

Mire que era un hombre muy apuesto, traía un traje elegante y mire sus ojos color ámbar, su pelo castaño chocolate y me estaba sonriendo, lo mire con enojo porque tuve que tragarme la sangre de mi víctima de un jalón y eso me gustaba, me encantaba succionar lentamente y disfrutar su sufrimiento. Me miro y me dijo.

-Creo que debería limpiarse-

-Usted no es nadie para que me diga que hacer- le dije enojada, era verdad quien era él para decirme que hacer.

-Si quiere yo se lo puedo quitar- lo desafié con la mirada y le dije.

-A ver si puede- el Hombre me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que vi unos colmillos me di cuenta de que era un vampiro, sentí su olor a chocolate él se acerco mas a mis labios estaba a punto de lamer la sangre que en ellos había.

-Si me muerdes te arrepentirás- le dije antes de que el lamiera, se alejo de mi y sonrió.

-No lo haría- me lamio los labios quitándome el resto de la sangre de mi rostro, sentí húmedo y aumento mi deseo de que siguiera, nunca en mi vida había sentido esto.

Él se alejo de mí y lo mire con deseo sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo igual que los míos, porque me estaba pasando esto a mi sentí tantas cosas con lo que acaba de hacer.

-Es la primera vez que una mujer me hace sentir tantas emociones en una noche- el me dijo sin dejarme de mirar.

-Yo también sentí lo mismo- él se estaba acercando a mi pero llego Madeleine.

-Sakura que acabas de hacer- miro al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

-Nada Madeleine, no paso nada- ella me miro y me dijo.

-Explica la mancha de sangre en la rosa y en el vestido- me mire y tenía razón había una mancha de sangre y todo por la culpa de ese vampiro.

-Es tu culpa- mire al vampiro.

-Mía, quien succiono la sangre- el sonrió.

-Ayúdame a deshacerme del cuerpo- le dije.

-Está bien te ayudare- entre los tres llevamos al hombre a uno de los hoyos donde echaba a los demás humanos cuando les sacaban la sangre para almacenarla en las botellas que bebían mis padres.

Me quite la rosa que tire en mi pelo y la tire en uno de los botes de basura que habían por allí, Madeleine me estaba regañando y el vampiro le daba risa lo mire con enojo.

Antes de entrar a la fiesta le dije.

-Prométame que no le dirá nada a mis padres del lo sucedido hace unos momentos- el me sonrió y me dijo.

-No le diré nada- suspire de alivio y me di la vuelta pero él me detuvo, lo mire con sorpresa nadie me había detenido como él lo hiso.

-Que es lo que quiere- le dije ya enojada, que osadía del vampiro en detenerme.

-Pero quiero algo a cambio- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Que es lo que quiere- él se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Volver a besar esos **labios rojos**…

*****************Continuara***************

**Sakura Li 23: **

**Otro capítulo más espero le agrade mucho…nos vemos...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios….**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 3**

**Los ojos rojos de la princesa **

**Shaoran POV**

Me encontré con una hermosa vampiresa bebiendo la sangre de un humano de forma elegante para mi gusto, la mire y me pareció tan delicioso la escena.

La interrumpí y ella se enojo pero fue aun mas encantador ver que tenía sangre en los labios, los lamí con tanto deseo que de inmediato me encendió nunca me había pasado algo tenía esa mujer que me volvía loco.

Entramos a la casa de los Kinomoto y me dijo.

-Prométame que no le dirá nada a mis padres del lo sucedido hace unos momentos- le sonreí, allí me di cuenta que era la hija de los Kinomoto.

-No le diré nada- ella suspiro y se marcho pero la detuve me miro con sorpresa.

-¡Que es lo que quiere!- me dijo enojada, vaya que si era una princesita.

-Pero quiero algo a cambio- ella alzo una de las cejas y me dijo

-Que es lo que quiere- me acerque a ella y le dije en el oído.

-Volver a besar esos labios rojos- le dije y ella se quedo quieta la tome de la cabeza y me acerque a ella hasta sus labios, suspire su aroma a cereza y mis ojos se pusieron rojos del deseo.

Ella pestaño y me sonrió jalo de mi saco y me planto un beso, quería hacer mas intenso el beso pero ella no me dejo, mi mano que tenía en su cabeza la baje por todo la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura quería bajarla mas pero ella se separo de mí y me dijo.

-No tienes tanta suerte Vampiro- se toco los labios y rio, se dio la vuelta y me miro con sus ojos verdes que mostraba lo bien que se sentía al ver hecho esa acción.

Me dejo allí parado con deseos de tener mas de ella, sonreí como un tonto que es lo que tenía esta niña que me volvía loco.

Pero descubrí algo de suma importancia ella era la hija de Kinomoto uno de los vampiros de sangre pura y además era el líder del concilio de vampiros en Japón, eso convertía a la niña en princesa de los vampiros.

Me quede pensando que tal vez ella es la de la profecía en los pergaminos que hay en el concilio de vampiros, por esa razón la ocultaban pero la pregunta era porque ahora la presentaban ante la sociedad.

Entre a ver quien estaba en la fiesta, eran muchos vampiros de la alta sociedad algunos me miraban con odio era obvio pues yo estaba de lado de Salem un sangre pura como yo lo era.

Alguien se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Eres el espía de Salem-san- lo mire era un anciano vampiro, suspire y le dije.

-No yo no soy espía- lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo invito a mi casa- mire a lado estaba el señor Kinomoto y todos voltearon a mirarme.

-Bueno yo solo…- me interrumpió el señor Kinomoto.

-¡Quiero que se vaya de mi casa!- me dijo casi gritando tanto que todos nos miraron hasta su hija.

La mire de nuevo y ella no sabía qué hacer.

-Está bien señor Kinomoto me voy pero no tiene porque gritar- lo mire con orgullo –Yo también soy un vampiro de sangre pura- mire a su hija que tenía cara de sorpresa por lo que dije.

Me di la vuelta y antes de salir fui detenido por alguien que no me lo esperaba.

**Sakura POV**

Algo tenía ese vampiro que me atraía demasiado, nunca nadie me había hecho una insinuación así como la de él, me dije a mi misma porque no probar esos deliciosos labios lo jale del saco y le plante un beso, el tenia su mano en mi cabeza quería intensificar el beso peor no lo permití.

Sentí tantas cosas con ese beso, deseo, pasión, locura y no quería que terminara pero su mano fue deslizándose poco a poco por mi espalda sentí como mi cuerpo sentía una corriente eléctrica por la espalda, también me percate de lo que quería hacer así que detuve el beso y antes de irme le sonreí.

Lo deje al vampiro solo me fui riendo y mi madre se acerco a mi.

-Sakura dónde estabas-

-Esta con Madeleine en el jardín- le sonreí.

-Bueno ven tengo que presentarte con alguien- gruñe cuando lo dijo.

-Pero madre- la verdad no quería ver a nadie pues ya estaba súper aburrida, mire a mi madre con cara de molesta y ella me dijo.

-Está bien Sakura ve adonde quieras- la abrace y le di un beso, me fui a ver a quien molestaba.

A mi hermano pues no porque estaba con unos amigos de mi padre hablando de los humanos y sus problemas con el concilio de vampiros, me fui a ver los regalos que me dieron sacudí todos hacían ruido, pero ninguno me llamo la atención y me puse a pensar si ese vampiro me dio algún regalo, bueno que mas puedo pedir si me dio un beso.

Volteé a ver si lo encontraba tenía que saber su nombre, pero no lo vi por el salón de mi casa lo empecé a buscar cuando escuche a mi padre gritarle, lo mire no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

El dijo que era un vampiro puro me sorprendí mucho porque yo también lo era, se dio la vuelta y se iba marchar pero lo seguí sin que nadie me viera lo detuve.

El me miro con curiosidad y le sonreí él rio al verme.

- Se marcha sin despedirse de mi vampiro- el me miro con sus ojos ámbar.

-No lo has visto tu padre me corrió- le sonreí y tome su mano.

-Vamos a otro lugar le parece- lo guie hasta la salida, me coloque un abrigo y un paraguas.

Salimos de mi casa él me sonreía porque no deje su mano, lo guie hasta donde terminaba los territorios de mi casa. Lo mire de frente y le dije.

-Sabe correr- el alzo una ceja, reí por la cara que puso.

-Si se correr- el me jalo la mano donde está la mía y la de él, sonreí solté su mano y me eche a correr por el bosque que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Mire atrás y él también corrió atrás de mi, reí divertida nunca lo había hecho corrí mas y llegamos al cementerio de la ciudad de Tokio, lo mire y le hice una seña para que se acercara a mi lado.

-Porque venimos aquí- me pregunto, yo sonreí.

-Porque es un lugar muy tranquilo- lo mire y el sonrió.

-No sabes que nosotros no somos bienvenidos aquí- reí divertida de lo que decía, si sabía que no estaba permitido entrar pero no me importaba.

-Nadie se va a enterar- lo mire y él suspiro –Ya ves todo lo que hacen los humanos con sus muertos- le dije para que siguiera hablándome.

-No hay que interrumpir a los muertos- reí divertida, vaya que era un vampiro decenté.

-Pues muchos humanos no vistan las tumbas de sus seres amados- le dije y señale una tumba que no tenía ni una flor, él rio.

-Tal vez tiene mucho trabajo sus familiares- mene la cabeza en forma de negatividad de lo que dijo.

-No eso no es posible- caminamos por todo el cementerio en silencio pero él tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Tu nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- sonreí –Dime porque el concilio de vampiros no saben de ti- reí divertida.

-No lo sé, mis padres me mantuvieron cerrada en mi casa pero tiempo después me dejaron salir- lo mire –No sé el motivo vampiro- el alzo una ceja y yo reí.

-No me llamo vampiro- reí más.

-No entonces como se llama- le pregunte.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- me acerco mas su cuerpo, coloque mis manos en su pecho y el rio divertido.

-Usted siento lo mismo que yo- le pregunte y él miro al otro lado, mientras me contestaba suspire su aroma a chocolate que me hipnotizaba.

-No lo sé- el bajo la miraba hasta donde yo estaba – Si me dice lo que siente tal vez yo se lo pueda decir- me coloque de puntillas para poder besarlo y mire sus ojos que eran de color ámbar pero después se pusieron de color rojo, no sabía si yo también los tenía así.

-Eso le había pasado antes- le pregunte y el solo me abrazo pegando más a su cuerpo di un grito de sorpresa.

-No nunca- me iba a besar pero volteé mi cara y el gruño.

-Ya le mostré lo que pasa con nosotros- lo mire ya no tenía los ojos color rojo.

Él rio y me soltó me dijo.

-No vuelva a tentarme y luego me deje así- lo mire sorprendida nadie me había regañado –Si lo vuelve hacer se arrepentirá- reí más divertida.

Solo estaba probando que podía pasar, pero creo que se enojo camine por delante y el me siguió.

-Adonde vamos ahora- lo mire y estire mi mano.

-Ven conmigo te enseñare mi lugar favorito- el tomo mi mano sin dudarlo.

Caminamos por el cementerio tomados de la mano, nos mirarnos y sonreímos.

Lo lleve hasta una tumba que tenía una reja y era como una capilla, abrí el candado y entre pero él no me siguió.

-Entra no va a pasar nada- el me miro serio, me cruce de brazos.

-No me gusta la idea- sonreí.

-Tienes miedo de un espíritu humano- el sonrió.

-No pero no creo que sea adecuado interrumpir la tranquilidad de esa persona- reí divertida él creía que en ese lugar había un humano.

-No haya nadie en esta capilla- el sonrió –Vas a entrar sí o no- le dije.

-Y que haremos allí- reí divertida, tome de su mano y lo acerque más a mi cuerpo, coloque mis brazos en su cuello me puse de puntitas y lo volví a besar.

El me abrazo y lo jale para que entrara a la capilla, dentro de esta había un sillón de color rojo lo guie hasta él, lo gire y quite mis brazos de su cuello lo avente en el sillón.

Él callo en el sentado y estaba sorprendido me reí, me di la vuelta y coloque mi abrigo en la silla también el paraguas que traía.

-Que este lugar- me pregunto.

-Es una cilla abandonada- le dije.

-Y como distes con ella- él estaba inspeccionado el lugar, mientras yo me senté a su lado.

-Solo la encontré un día que estaba aburrida, cansada de estar en cerrada en mi casa así que me escapaba de ella para venir aquí- el me miro.

-No tienes amigos vampiros- suspire, puse mi codo en mi mano y lo mire.

-No- el sonrió.

-Y bien que hacemos aquí- sonreí con maldad.

-Vamos hacer lo que tú quieras- el alzó una ceja.

-Lo que yo quiera- reí divertida, nunca me había divertido tanto con un vampiro Hombre.

-Si ya lo dije- él se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Bien entonces déjame besarte pero a mi manera- me coloque enfrente de él y me acerque a él pero antes de que empezara le dije.

-No quiero que me muerdas- el sonrió –Después de que me beses como quieras me cumplirás mi capricho- el gruño –Si o no hay trato- le die mi mano para sellar el trato.

El estiro su mano y me dijo:

-Eres una princesa caprichosa- reí cuando lo dijo, me jalo y me beso con mucha pasión.

No cerré los ojos y vi que se ponía rojos sus ojos, coloque mis manos en su pecho y el continuo besándome con más fuerza como queriendo devórame, sentí tanto deseo y pasión.

Cerré los ojos porque esta locura que estaba sintiendo me hacia hacer todas esas cosas, me recosté en el sillón y él me dejo respirar antes de que volviera a poseer mis labios con mas intensidad.

El último beso que me dio suspire dentro de él, se separo de mi y estaba agitado por los besos que me había dado, me acomode en el sillón y él se paro para poder respirar.

-Te sientes bien- pregunte él me miro y sonrió.

-Nunca había hecho algo así con una vampiresa- reí divertida.

-De seguro a todas le dices lo mismo- me pare del sillón y me acomode el pelo tome el paraguas.

-No es verdad lo que dices- lo mire y sonreí.

-Eso no importa ahora mi capricho- extendí mi mano y el la tomo, salimos de la capilla y abrí el paraguas.

Ya estaba casi por amanecer, me encantaba ver como el sol subía por las nubes y los primeros rayos del sol alumbraron el cementerio.

-No es bello- dije.

-Sí pero no podemos estar mucho tiempo en el día- sonreí, era verdad no podíamos estar en el día porque nos causaba leves quemaduras en la piel, además de que siempre teníamos que protegernos con paraguas y lentes negros.

-Me encantaría contemplar el sol mas tiempo pero como soy vampiro no lo puedo- lo mire triste.

-Así que vienes a verlo todos los días- mene la cabeza en afirmación, lo mire y recordé algo de un libro que decía _"Si besas a un hombre al ver al amanecer, ese amor durara por toda la vida"…_me encantaba ese párrafo quería que se hiciera realidad así que me acerque más a él y lo volví a besar.

Solo era un momento de esperar que se cumpliera mi deseo de tenerlo conmigo para siempre...no, para toda la eternidad…

***************Continuara******************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo….**

**El siguiente se pondrá cada vez más bueno…Gracias por sus cometarios y nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**3. Habrá muchas sorpresas en el capitulo, cada capitulo habrá algo nuevo…**

**AMOR DE VAMPIROS**

**Capitulo 4**

**El jardín de las rosas rojas**

**Shaoran POV**

Después de esa noche que pase con la princesa de los vampiros me sentía tan desosó de volver a estar con ella, pero esta vez beber su sangre que después de todo es lo que me atraía de ella.

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de dormir tenía tantas cosas en la mente, primero si los amigos del señor Kinomoto le avisaban a Salem estaría en problemas, no podía irme de Tokio no hasta saber si esa princesita Kinomoto sería el complemento de mi ser y de mi deseo.

Alguien toco a mi puesta y le dije que entrara, era la humana que había mantenido con vida, esta mujer me volvía loco que no sabía que era mi hora de dormir.

-Que deseas Daidouji- le dije tapándome con una cobija.

-Solo quiero saber si ya me puedo ir de esta casa- lo dijo enojada.

-Primero cierra la puerta, no vez que me hace daño la luz del sol- ella alzo una ceja y cerró la puerta.

-Eso no lo sintió hace unas horas- gruñí.

-No es de tu incumbencia- ella me miro feo.

-M e dejara ir- suspire pesado.

-No lo sé- ella alzo las cejas y cada vez estaba mas furiosa.

-Yo te ayude a encontrarla, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti- la mire serio.

-Si tienes razón pero tengo que comprobar si tu poder de vidente de sueños me ayudo a encontrarla- ella estaba furiosa –Así que por ahora no te irás- ella rechino los dientes y me dijo.

-Eres un maldito vampiro- se acerco a mi cama –Te odio maldito vampiro- me grito furiosa pero no lo tome en cuenta siempre era lo mismo, ella me gritaba y me maldecía pero que puede hacerme ella.

Me aventó una estatuilla que había en el tocador la esquive casi me da en la cabeza eso me puso furioso, podía insultarme y hasta maldecir pero no podía golpearme con las cosas que se encontrara en su paso.

Me levante de la cama y la tome de las muñecas de sus manos, la avente en la cama y ella me miro con miedo pero con decisión de hacerme algo maldita mujer.

-Tanto deseas que te mate lo haré- le dije ya enojado.

-Pues hazlo al fin y ha cabo mi vida cambio cuando me secuestraste- le apreté mas la muñecas para hacerle más daño.

-Si pues si lo haré- me acerque a ella para poder morderla y succionar su sangre pero ella me dijo.

-Cambio mi vida por completo- la mire tenia lagrimas en los ojos –Perdí a mi prometido por su culpa- la solté y me pare de la cama, no me gustaba ver a una mujer llora tenía razón yo había cambiado su vida por completo.

-Está bien vete de mi casa- le dije –Nunca regreses y además nunca menciones mi nombre con los humanos- ella me miro con sorpresa.

-En verdad puedo irme- suspire.

-Si vete ya- ella se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta se fue, me recosté en mi cama y suspire pesadamente.

Era la primera vez que dejaba ir a una humana con vida si se enterara Salem me castigaría cuando era un niño.

Una mujer de cabello negro corría por las calles de Tokio, tenía miedo de que la siguiera el vampiro pero después bajo la velocidad pues se percato que era de día, sonrió alegremente porque por fin era libre.

Ahora tenía que tomar un barco para que la llevara de nuevo a China para poder buscar a su prometido, decirle lo que paso pero no sabía si hacia lo correcto.

Se sentó en una cafetería y suspiro de alivio, pensó en su amado y se dijo así misma.

-Pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos Eriol Hiragizawa- sonrió feliz de sentir el aire fresco de la mañana.

Tomo su café y se dirigió al puerto para tomar un barco de regreso a China. La mujer iba con mucha alegría y felicidad porque pronto se encontraría con su prometido.

**Sakura POV**

Ya era de noche y aun sentía su aroma en mis labios, sonreía por lo emociónate que viví el día de ayer.

Me estaba arreglando porque hoy iría al teatro para ver una ridícula obra, iba obligada por mis padres.

Pero me iba escapar para divertirme por allí claro con Madeleine cuidándome no había problema, elegí un vestido color verde y el maquillaje del mismo color, me recogí el pelo y pinte mis labios rojo carmín.

Entramos al dichoso teatro casi me quedo dormida de lo aburrida que era la obra, en la salida mis padres fueron interesado por unos amigos que le hablaban de negocios, era la oportunidad para escaparme.

Salí del teatro deprisa para que no me alcanzara, claro iba conmigo Madeleine que me dijo.

-A donde vamos Sakura- sonreí divertida.

-Vamos a un lugar muy especial ya verás que nos vamos a divertir- le sonreí.

Caminamos por las calles obscuras de Tokio, mire a varios hombres que me sonreían coquetamente yo también les correspondía.

Era divertido jugar con los hombres humanos y también últimamente con los hombres vampiros, como lo hice con el vampiro Shaoran Li.

Entramos a un bar tranquilo donde había gente maso menos decente, me senté en un lugar apartado para ver cómo era la rutina aburrida de un humano.

-Que hacemos aquí Sakura- me dijo Madeleine.

-Solo a ver a los humanos- le dije sin interés.

-O solo vez para escoger a quien vas a beber la sangre de algún humano.

La mire con enojo y suspire pesadamente.

-Pues si es la verdad- la mire –Ya me conoces así que no preguntes y bebe el vino- le di la copa que habíamos pedido.

Mire a un hombre muy elegante, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos era de color azul, traía lentes se veía que estaba alcoholizado pues chocaba con todos a su paso.

Sonreía ya había encontrado mi víctima, tan solo tenía que hacer que callera en mi juego.

Le dije a Madeleine

-Ves a ese hombre- señale al susodicho.

-Si- sonreí con maldad.

-El será mi victima de esta noche- me pare de la silla y me acerque a el lentamente.

El me platico que no era de Japón, que había venido a buscar a su prometida que se había ido con otro hombre, lo escuche tranquilamente mientras lo dirigí hasta el callejón más solo que había en ese lugar.

Lo jale para poder besarlo pero él me detuvo, le sonreí y al final accedió a mis deseo, siempre era así todos los humanos caían en mi hechizo.

Lo pegue en la pared y le sonreía, mis ojos se pusieron color de rojo y me acerque lentamente a su cuello cuando el me dijo:

-Toma mi sangre vampiro- lo mire con sorpresa.

Mis ojos no habían cambiado de color y mis colmillos se asomaban por mi boca.

-Cuando te distes cuenta de que era vampiro- le pregunte.

-Lo sé porque mi prometida se fue con un vampiro igual que tu- me separe de él y me tranquilice para que se pasara el efecto.

-No entiendo- le dije.

-Si mi prometida fue secuestrada por un vampiro de Hong Kong, me enfrente a él varias veces para recupérala pero ese vampiro era muy poderoso- lo mire con curiosidad.

-Y que paso- el me miro y sonrió.

-Nunca me dejo verla, uno de tu especie me dijo que si quería recuperarla me tenía que transformar en un vampiro- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Y deseas serlo- le pregunte.

-Si quiero ser un vampiro- él se acerco lentamente asía a mí y yo retrocedía para tras, porque lo asía si yo era el vampiro yo tenía que acorralarlo y beber su sangre.

-Que intentas hacer humano- el me sonrió.

-Tan solo quiero cumplir mi deseo- me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, respiro mi aroma a cereza.

-No puedo hacerlo humano- le dije colocando mis manos en su pecho y tratando de salir de sus brazos.

-Claro que si puedes tan solo cumple mi deseo- lo golpe para que me dejara salir de sus brazos y el cayó al suelo, ahora sí que tenía miedo corrí por el callejón para poder ver a Madeleine y que me ayudara con este hombre, pero fui detenida por él y me tiro al suelo.

Me tomo de las muñecas y estaba tratando de salir pero el tenía mas fuerza que yo, se coloco encima de mí y me dijo.

-Por favor convierte en vampiro- lo mire enojada.

-Ya te dije que no puedo- el sonrió.

-Claro que si puedes Vampiro de Sangre pura- lo mire con sorpresa.

**Shaoran POV**

Había pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro con la princesa, estaba en el jardín de mi casa de Japón era de noche estaba viendo como mi Lucy estaba recogiendo las rosas rojas que habían en el jardín.

Sentí que alguien nos miraba y le dije.

-Ya te vi Meiling Li- ella salió de su escondite sonreía con maldad y se meneaba las caderas descaradamente, sonreí con diversión.

-Primito porque siempre me encuentras- se coloco enfrente de mi y se pego a mi cuerpo, coloco sus manos en mi cuello y me sonrió.

La mire de arriba hacia abajo vi que traía un vestido rojo largo y un escote muy voluptuoso se podía ver sus senos desde esta distancia.

-Que es lo que haces aquí Meiling Li- mire asía otro lado, sabía que ella se percato de que la mire con mucho interés su escote.

-No te hagas el ingenuo Shaoran- se acerco a mis labios –Se que es lo que quieres, si quieres podemos hacerlo como siempre lo hemos hecho- la mire con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya paso Meiling Li- ella me beso, la principio no la había correspondido pero después de tantos días sin besar a una vampiresa pues aproveche por qué no, la tome de la cintura y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo.

Termino de besarme y la mire tenia los ojos rojos, mire sus labios que sobresalían sus colmillos.

-Si somos amantes primito- ella sonrió y quería volverme a besar pero la detuvo Lucy.

-Deja a mi padre mujerzuela- me rei divertido pues mi hija estaba celosa de ver a mi prima.

Mi prima se enojo y se restregó mas en mi.

-No quiero niñita- le dijo con burla.

-Mira maldita- ella se acerco con intenciones de hacerle lago pero me metí en medio de ellas dos.

-No quiero que pelen- mire a mi hija y luego a mi prima, tome de la mano de mi hija para poder entrar a la casa y dejar esto por la paz.

Cuando entramos mi mayordomo Wei me dijo.

-Señor Li lo busca alguien- y vi quien era, era la humana que deje con vida.

-Que haces aquí- le dije enojado, ella suspiro y me dijo.

-Necesito tu ayuda- la mire con sorpresa.

-Yo no ayudo a ningún humano- le dije enojado.

-Tu vampiresa tiene a mi prometido como su amante- la mire con sorpresa.

Eso no era verdad, no mi princesa, no podía tener a un humano como sus amante me dio rabia de saberlo. Tenía que hacer algo…

******************************************CONTINUARA*******************************************

**Sakura Li 23.**

**Otro capítulo más….gracias por sus comentarios…**

**No se pierda el siguiente capítulo porque estar súper bueno…ya viene el enfrentamiento entre Eriol y Shaoran….**

**Una pregunta les agrada la prima de Shaoran (Meiling)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 5**

**El amante de la princesa**

**Sakura POV**

Estaba paseando por la ciudad de Tokio era de noche, nunca había ido al centro me trago el humano que iba hacer mi victima esa noche pero no sé cómo diablos me convenció de que se uniera a mi clan, el deseo de él era convertirse en vampiro le había dicho que yo no podía transformarlo, bueno si podía pero la verdad no quería porque un humano deseaba tanto convertirse en vampiro.

Él me dijo que por su prometida, en fin le dije que buscaría a alguien que lo transformara pero antes de eso el me platicaría sobre las cosas humanas que realizada y como era el día para un humano.

Era interesante todo lo que me platicaba, siempre me contaba de laguna de las aventuras que tuvo cuando era más joven, de sus amores con las humanas en especial de la señorita Tomoyo, él estaba perdidamente enamorado.

Madeleine me dijo que había un vampiro de sangre pura en la ciudad que si pagaba una buena suma de dinero el transformaría a un humano en vampiro, se lo informe a Eriol así se llama el humano.

Pero antes de que cumpliera su deseo tenía que cumplir el mío, era muy simple tenía que enseñarme el día, si ya estaba preparada para ver el sol del día eso si tenía que cubrirme por las quemaduras que me podría causar.

Eriol me mostro como los humanos pasaban el día, era divertido ver como cada humano estaba en su mundo, nadie nos miraba pasábamos entre la gente humana el olor era exquisitamente delicioso.

Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de no beber la sangre de alguno de los humanos, me llevo hasta un lago donde pude ver el agua transparente y el sol iluminado a la mitad de lago.

Mire los arboles altos y sus hojas de color verde, respire el aroma fresco de la mañana era muy refrescante, estaba parada debajo de un árbol para que no diera mucho el sol y Eriol me pregunto.

-Y bien que te pareció- lo mire y sonreí.

-Muy divertido- mire como los pajaritos volaban por encima del lago.

-Bien mi deseo- lo mire de reojo.

-Si esta noche será un vampiro así que contempla el día por última vez- lo mire de enfrente –Nunca volverás a ver la luz del sol como antes- el sonrió.

-Bien lo vale- reí divertida, era absurdo su forma de amor, bueno nosotros los vampiros teníamos otra forma de ver el amor.

-Si como tu digas- contemple por última vez la luz del sol nos marchamos.

Ahora estamos llegando al lugar donde Eriol seria transformado en vampiro, cuando llegamos el vampiro de sangre pura me dijo.

-Porque tu no lo transformas- lo mire con orgullo.

-No puedo y no quiero- el sonrió.

-Hay algunos vampiros de sangre pura un poco orgullosos- alce uan ceja.

-Te pagará por la transformación- el miro a Eriol.

-Está bien- estiro la mano, de mi bolsa saque el dinero y lo deposite en su mano.

-Porque un vampiro de sangre pura hace esto- le pregunte.

-Porque estoy en crisis- lo mire con una sonrisa –De algo tengo que vivir- me reí divertida.

Me senté en el sillón y mire lo que iba a pasar ya sabía cómo transformar un humano en vampiro pero quería ver como lo aria ese vampiro, Eriol estaba nervioso pero después se relajo al final lo mordió y dio a beber su sangre para transformarlo.

Mire con mucha atención como Eriol se convulsionaba cuando recibió la sangre de vampiro, en poco tiempo el seria un vampiro la transformación se contemplo y Eriol dejo de ser humano para ser vampiro.

-Y bien- le pregunte a Eriol.

-Me siento con muchas ganas de beber sangre- sonreí divertida por el comentario que hiso, me acerque a él y le dije.

-Pues bien vamos a buscar lago que comer- el me sonrió, tenía que enseñarle algunas cositas para que no se metiera en problemas.

Salimos del lugar y respiro el aroma de la sangre de inmediato sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo, antes de que fuera por su presa lo detuve.

-Primera regla no debes ser un salvaje- el me miro enojado –Debes seducir a tu victima- le sonreí feliz.

-Ya podemos beber algo muero de hambre- reí.

-Sí pero tendremos que hablar de algunas cositas- empecé hablarle de las reglas que teníamos y tenía que seguir si no estaríamos descubierto ante los ojos de mi clan él lo matarían y a mí me castigarían eternamente.

Después de que Eriol bebiera la sangre que tanto deseaba nos fuimos a mi casa, el tenia que acostumbrarse al nuevo mundo en el que entro.

Pasaron varios días y Eriol aprendió rápido las reglas de los vampiros, a mi padre le tuve que mentir le dije que era un amigo en fin el me creyó, Eriol siempre estaba conmigo una noche me acorralo en una pared y me dijo.

-No sé porque desde aquella noche en el callejón me encantaste- el me sonrió, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo.

-Lo sé causo muchas sensaciones no- lo mire con una sonrisa, era verdad todos los vampiros que se acercaban a mi me deseaban tanto, no sabía que tenía yo para atraerlos a mi lado.

-Sabes que ya no puedo más con esto- el me tomo de la cintura y sonreí mas.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes beber mi sangre- suspire su aroma varonil, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero estaba tan tentada a beber su sangre.

Mire su cuello y mis ojos se pusieron de color rojo me acerque despacio a su cuello, mis colmillos sobresalieron, estaba a punto de cometer algo imperdonable y algo que no merecía Eriol.

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy molesto por lo que me había contado Tomoyo, era terriblemente malo estaba dando vueltas por la sala pensando como poder acercarte a ellos dos.

Estaba enojado, frustrado y sobre tomo molesto porque Sakura había convertido a un humano en vampiro, me eno0cjaba de tan solo pensar que ella le dio su sangre.

Gruñía del malestar que tenia estaba dando vueltas por la sala y mi hija Lucy me dijo.

-Porque te pones así padre por una vampiresa- la mire enojado, ella nos había lo que me pasaba con esta princesita.

-Yo solo…-fui interrumpido por Meiling Li.

-Pues es simple niña- Lucy la miro con odio-Tu padre quiere a esa vampiresa- sonrió con maldad.

-Eso es verdad padre- Lucy me miro triste, no me gustaba que me mirara con tristeza.

-Yo…-calle y me mordí el labio no sabía como explicarme con ella de esto que siento por la princesita.

-Que va a pasar, me ayudara- mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba mirándonos a los tres, Meiling Li se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-De verdad te vez apetitosa humana-Tomoyo alzó la mano como quitándose una mosca.

-No me interesa vampiro- ella me miro con sus ojos color violeta y después de un tiempo de analizar la situación le dije.

-Y cómo quieres que te ayude- ella suspiro.

-Tú debes conocer a los de tu clase- la mire sorprendido.

-No lo entiendo- era verdad como podía ayudarle si yo no pertenecía al clan de los Kinomoto.

-Debes buscar una solución- ella me dijo con tristeza, ahora que lo pensaba mejor era yo el culpable de que ella haya perdido a su prometido, fui yo quien no se la quiso entregar cuando la fue a buscar.

-Es mejor que descanses mañana e daremos solución- le dije para que se marcha a su cuarto que ocupaba antes de que se fuera. Lucy se marcho detrás de Tomoyo sin mirarme eso me dolió mucho.

Meiling se acerco a mí y me sonrió coquetamente me dijo.

-Y que aremos tú y yo- alce una ceja.

-No estoy de humor- me aleje de ella y me dijo.

-No hay problema hoy me acostare contigo- la mire serio.

-No Meiling hoy no- ella rechino los dientes –Voy a dormir con mi hija Lucy- ella sonrió.

-Pero siempre duermes con ella pareciera que no fuera tu hija- la mire con enojo –Parece más a tu amante- ahora si ya estaba enojado no furioso por lo que dijo como se atrevía a decir eso de mi propia hija.

Me acerque a ella con enojó y la tome del cuello, ella sonrió con maldad.

-No lo vuelvas a decir o te repentiras- le dije furiosos.

-Pero si me gusta tu lado salvaje primito- ella me jalo y me quería dar un beso pero me voltee la sote de cuello.

-No me vuelvas a provocar Mei- la mire –Para la otra no tendré compasión- ella reía divertida.

-Entonces me voy a torturara a la humana- la mire con enojo.

-No te acerques a ella Mei-

Ella seguía riéndose como loca.

-La quieres para ti verdad o de verdad la quieres ayudar-me sonrió –Si se enterara Salem- ahora si ya me había colmado la paciencia.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de un brazo y la arrastre por toda la sala hasta la salida la avente para afuera y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije.

-No vuelvas a mi casa- ella se rio –Y no me importa lo que diga Salem- le cerré la puerta en su cara.

Camine por los pasillos de los cuartos y entre al cuarto de mi hija, ella estaba acostada en la cama lee un libro.

-Padre pasa algo- le sonreí y me acerque a ella y me acomode en la cama a lado de ella.

-Nada tan solo quiero hablarte de la vampiresa- ella se sentó en la cama y cerro el libro.

-No quiero hablar de ella padre- ella no me miraba sabía que estaba enojada, acaricie su hermoso pelo que lo traía suelto, era ondulado y de color castaño claro igual que el pelo de la princesita.

-Solo quiero que sepas que tu eres lo mas importante en esta eterna vida- ella me miro –Siempre será primero antes de todo- le sonreí, me pare y le di un beso en la cabeza.

Sali del cuarto de mi hija sabia que ella lo entendería pero no quería escucharme, sonreí y me marche para mi cuarto tal vez tiempo necesitaba.

Una mujer joven estaba sentada en su cama, llorando por lo que le había dicho su padre, ella sabia mejor que nadie que él la quería como una hija.

Pero qué hacer con los sentimientos del corazón, sin darse cuanta se enamoro de él, de su padre.

Como paso pues fue simple, cuando era humano su padre la visitaba todos los días en el hospital y siempre le regalaba flores, chocolates y osos de felpa.

Pero ella era una niña humana que sentía tanto cariño de un extraño, le pareció normal enamorase de alguien así, con el paso de los años su padre nunca envejecía y eso la asusto tanto cuando se entero que era un vampiro.

No le intereso en absoluto que él fuera un vampiro, cada día cada año que pasaba ella se estaba enamorando de su padre, el la adopto como su hija.

Y la mejor decisión de su vida era seguirlo por toda la eternidad, el día de sus cumpleaños 17 le pido que la convirtiera en vampiro, desde ese día no volvió a ver la luz del día.

El corazón era caprichoso, le daba miedo quedarse sola pues en sus sueños veía sangre le asustaba esa pesadillas y siempre dormía con su padre, al principio era esa la escusa pero después era para sentirse amada por él.

Se seco las lagrimas y se paró de la cama, salió del cuarto y camino por los pasillos se parao enfrente del cuarto de su padre miro la puesta y recordó lo que hablo con Salem una día.

_-Lucy tú debes ser libre- _

_-Pero yo me quedare con mi padre por toda la eternidad- Salem sonrío._

_-No pequeña él encontrara una mujer a que amara como a nadie- el la miraba con una sonrisa –Y tu serás solo un estorbo-_

_-No lo hará, mi padre me lo prometió-_

_-Promesas, promesas siempre se rompen Lucy-_

Estaba a punto de ingresar al cuarto de su padre para pedirle una disculpa y poder dormir con él esta noche pero fue interrumpida.

-A donde crees que vas niña- Lucy volteo a ver quién era.

-Tú qué quieres humana- era Tomoyo quien la miraba enojada.

-Tú no quieres a ese hombre como tu padre- Lucy gruño –Tú lo amas no niña- Lucy camino de regreso a su cuarto, pasó de lado de ella y le dijo.

-No es tu problema humana- se marcho con la cabeza en alto.

Al entrar al cuarto cerró la puerta, se deslizo hasta el suelo llorando se dijo.

**-No voy a permitir que una vampiresa me quiete el corazón de mi padre, primero la mato-**

La joven lloraba de rabia de no poder estar con su padre esta noche.

"**Esta noche será muy larga para todos…desearas que amanezca… y no saldrá el Sol."**

********************************CONTINUARA***********************************

**Sakura LI 23:**

**Otro capítulo mas… espero les guste mucho…**

**Ya vi que muchos les desagrada la prima de Shaoran así que ya no la meteré… (Debes en cuando soy mala) bueno esta vez algo interesante está sucediendo…**

**¿Qué piensan?...dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…**


	6. Chapter 6

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 6**

**El encuentro**

**Sakura POV**

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería morder a Eriol pero algo me decía que no era buena idea. Porque pues fácil era una vampira de sangre pura, además de que mis padres se podrían dar cuenta.

Así que me retire poco a poco de sus brazos el me miro con sorpresa.

-Que paso- me dijo, yo tuve que caminar hasta la silla para sentarme y respirar profundamente, hasta que se me quitara esta sensación de deseo de la sangre de Eriol.

-Nada- no lo mire, el respiro profundamente y se volteo de espaldas sin verme me dijo.

-Perdón por lo que dije- alce la mirada pero él no volteaba a ver.

-Lo sé- no sabía que decirle en ese momento.

-Es mejor que me valla para que descansé- él se volteo se inclino asía mi y se marcho dejándome confundida.

Después de un tiempo pensé en lo que podía a ver ocurrido y sentí miedo, por parte de mi padre el cual me castigaría por a ver bebido la sangre de un vampiro impuro.

Además a quien quería beber su sangre y que bebiera la mía era a ese vampiro, que su nombre me resudaba en mi cabeza.

-Shaoran Li- sonreía al nombrar su nombre en mis labios, ese vampiro me había hecho algo pues está realmente enamorada de él.

Recordada como me besaba con pasión en mis labios, como acariciaba mi cuerpo debajo de sus manos, era una sensación deliciosa y exquisita.

Pero también me entro la curiosidad de saber quién era ese vampiro, de dónde venía y quienes eran su clan porque eso si me die cuenta de que él era un sangre pura como yo.

Y más porque mi padre no lo quería cerca del clan de nosotros, mire por la ventana en el cielo obscuro había una hermosa media luna, suspire de cansancio pues era muy aburrido estar encerrada en esta mansión.

Tenía que saber todas esa respuestas para poder tomar mi decisión de estar en este lugar él era el único que podía ayudarme a saber a donde iría mi vida.

Mañana tenía que buscarlo y preguntarle tantas cosas, ya no aguantaba mas quería estar con él, sentir sus besos en mis labios y sus caricias.

Cerré los ojos y imagine mi vida eterna a su lado.

-Shaoran Li donde estas…

**Shaoran POV**

Me sentía muy mal de no poder hablar con mi hija, no me gustaba que ella estuviera enojada conmigo así que me pare de la cama y salí de mi cuarto.

Camine por los pasillos, me detuve en la puerta de su cuarto pero alguien me dijo algo.

-Que pretende hacer- voltea ver a esa persona, era Tomoyo la cual me miraba seriamente.

-Solo quiero ver si ya se durmió- ella alzo una ceja.

-No sé ha dado cuanta verdad- la mire con sorpresa.

-No se de que me hablas- le dije.

-De verdad que usted es medio despistado- se dio la vuelta y me dejo sorprendido, a que se refería con eso.

Me encogí do hombros y gire la perilla de la puerta, entre al cuarto donde había una lámpara prendida.

Sonreí era cierto mi pequeña Lucy le tenía miedo a estar sola, la mire estaba dormida me acerque a ver si lo estaba, con la luz se veía tan pequeña y tan indefensa me recordada cuando era una niña humana.

Iba de salida cuando ella me detuvo.

-Padre no te vayas- la mire con sorpresa, ella estaba sentada en la cama y su cara se estresaba mucho dolor.

-Ya no estás enojada- le sonreí.

-No padre ya no- ella bajo la cabeza.

-Está bien mi pequeña niña- camine hasta la cama y gatea hasta donde estaba ella, me miro con sus hermosos ojos cafés obscuros, la abrace tan fuerte ella solo coloco sus cabeza en mi pecho y nos recostamos en la almohada.

-Sabes que siempre estar a tu lado mi pequeña niña- acariciaba su pelo.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejara sola de nuevo padre- le sonreí y le die un beso en su cabeza.

-Nunca mi niña, estaré contigo para siempre- la acerque más a mi cuerpo para sintiera no mentía que la quería mucho al fin era mi hija, mi niña.

Como todos los días dormíamos juntos, me sentía muy bien estar así con mi niña pues no me agradaba mucho estar separado de ella, ya se me había olvidado lo que paso con mi princesa.

Esta noche soñaba mucho con ella, de aquel día en donde la bese apasionadamente, la acaricie con deseo y deseo de poder beber su sangre, que mal me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber clavado mis colmillos en su cuello ahora ella bebí la sangre de ese tipo.

-Sakura susurre su nombre en mis sueños…

**Sakura POV**

Investigue sobre el vampiro que me atormentaba en mis sueños, era un sangre pura como yo eso me agrado mucho saberlo, él era de Hong Kong y sus padres los mataron hace muchos años atrás, su tutor era Salem un vampiro de sangre pura que no obedecía al consejo de vampiros, eso me decía que él era libre de sus propias decisiones eso me gustaba mucho mas pues yo también quería ser libre como él.

Cerré la carpeta donde venia la información y también traía una foto del mi amado vampiro.

Me pare del escritorio de mi padre y salí del despacho con mi carpeta, pase por todos los pasillos de mi casa hasta donde me encontré con Eriol le sonreí.

-Eriol hoy vamos a ir a un lugar- el me miro con sorpresa.

-Adonde vamos- me acerque a él y le sonreí con maldad.

-A un lugar muy divertido- el me sonrió del mismo modo.

-Esta bien pues vámonos- el tomo mi mano y le dije.

-No primero tengo que cambiarme de ropa- el rio.

-Pero si así estas bien- ridículo como estaba bien, me veía como una niña a mi padre no le agradaba la idea de que yo ya no era una niña pequeña era una mujer.

Pero pronto se dará cuanta de que ya deje de ser su niña.

-No iré así- le dije ya y yendo a mi cuarto – Soy una hermosa mujer así que no tardo- el estaba riéndose de mi, en mi cuarto busque mi vestido favorito uno rojo con negro con pequeños encajes, en forma de Strapless.

Me lo puse sabia que este era el vestido correcto para ver a mi vampiro, sonreí con maldad después de tanto tiempo lo veré de nuevo, me pinte los ojos de un color negro con rojo y mis labios de color rojo carmín, mi peinado un poco discreto y con unas mariposas en él, un collar de un corazón rojo. Me mire al espejo y vi me veía muy sensual con este vestido, sonreí porque el escote del vestido tenía un buen panorama.

Me coloque la capa negra y salí de mi cuarto, baje las escalera y vi que Eriol está esperando abajo con un traje muy elegante le sonreí y me dio su mano.

-Vamos princesita- salimos de mi casa felices.

En el camino estábamos bromeando con cuanto humano se pareciera en nuestro camino, decíamos que tal vez ese sería muy rico su sangre, que ese es muy agrio su sangre, era divertido estar con alguien así.

La verdad me agradaba su compañía pero a quien amaba y sentía tantas cosas era por mi vampiro, le dije a dónde íbamos.

-Vamos a ver a un vampiro- el me sonrió.

-Es tu amigo- sonreí.

-Tal vez- el me sonrió.

-Ahora te aras la misteriosa- me reí divertida por su comentario.

Llegamos a una mansión muy elegante llena de rosas rojas, toque la puesta y me abrió uno de los sirvientes.

-Vengo a ver al señor- el me sonrió y me dijo que pasara a la sala.

-A quien nombro para que baje mi señor- me pregunto el sirviente.

-Sakura Kinomoto- le dije me senté en uno de los sillones y Eriol solo miraba la casa.

-Es hermosa la casa de ese amigo- le sonreí, en verdad era muy bonita vaya que si tenia gusto mi vampiro.

-Si es hermosa la decoración- en eso entro mi vampiro con un traje elegante, me levante del sillón y él se quedo mirándome como sorprendido de mi visita, después miro a mi acompañante.

-¡Tu vampiro!- grito Eriol, lo mire sorprendía de su boca sobresalían sus colmillos estaba enojado.

-No sabía que vendrías a buscarme- me dijo Li.

-Yo…- mire a Eriol que estaba muy molesto.

-Tu conoces a este vampiro- no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Si lo conozco y tu como sabes de él- le pregunte a Eriol.

-El se llevo a mi prometida- mire a Li el cual estab parado en la puerta de la sala sin decir nada.

-Eso es verdad- le pregunte.

-Si es verdad- me sorprendí mucho.

-Eres un maldito vampiro- Eriol se fue encima de él, lo tomo del a camisa y lo estaba golpeado por todas las paredes de la sala, me quede sorprendida que tenía que hacer.

Li al principio no quería pelear pero al ver que con el forcejeo se estaban rompiendo la decoración de su casa se molesto y también golpeaba a Eriol.

-Ya basta los dos- dije para tratar de separarlos.

Me tuve que jalar del saco a Eriol, no sé cómo diablos lo pude separe de Li.

-Dejen de pelearse- Eriol estaba muy furiosos y Li también.

-El comenzó- me dijo Li.

-Tú me quitaste a mi prometida- Eriol de nuevo se iba encima de Li pero no lo deje.

-No quiero que pelen- le dije a Eriol molesta, estaba en medio de los dos mire a Li el cual solo me miraba enojado.

-Él vampiro me dejo en libertad- escuché una voz y los tres volteamos a ver quién era, una mujer de cabellos negros largo, ojos color violeta y piel blanca. –Tú te convertiste en vampiro- esa mujer estaba llorando, aun era humana alguien le mintió a Eriol sobre su prometida.

Mire a Eriol el cual estaba conmocionado de verla y de sentir que su prometida aun era humana no vampiro, coloque mi mano en su hombro para darle mi apoyo.

Yo le había enseñado como identificar a un vampiro de un humano, el había aprendido muy rápido así que ya lo sabía.

-Eriol- le dije, el me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Alguien me mintió sobre ella- no me gustaba verlo así, miro a su prometida y se acerco a ella lentamente hasta que ella le dijo.

-No te me acerques vampiro- ella se algo más de él, me sorprendió mucho como se lo dijo.

-Eriol- el no me escuchaba.

-Tomoyo yo no sabía- ella lloraba –Alguien me dijo que este vampiro te había convertido en vampiro- ella tenía miedo de Eriol –Po esa razón me convertir en uno de ellos para estar cerca de ti- ella lloraba mas.

-Pero porque no me esperaste a mi regreso- ella se lo dijo con mucho dolor, me sentía tan mal por Eriol porque todo lo qua había pasado era por su novia su prometida.

-Yo me deje llevar por una mentira- Eriol estaba destruido por dentro –Perdóname Tomoyo- el se incoo ante ella, estaba muy sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando gamas lo había visto así.

-Eriol- le dije y ella me miro con sus ojos violeta que tenia lagrimas, por una extraña razón me sentía mal de verla así.

-Ella es tu amante no- la mire con sorpresa, Eriol no era mi amante.

-Eriol no es mi amante- le dije en un tono serio.

-Si te creeré vampiro- role los ojos.

-Pues creo lo que tú quieras- suspire –Yo sé que no he tenido nada con Eriol mi conciencia está tranquila-mire a Li el cual estaba sonriéndome.

-Tomoyo- mire a Eriol que se estaba acercando a ella, esa mujer se echo a correr y se fue de la sala, Eriol quería ir detrás de ella peor lo detuve.

-Déjala Eriol- el me miro con los ojos llorosos –Ella debe entender- le sonreí.

-Sera difícil pues una mujer muy terca- Li se sentó en uno de sus sillones y nos miraba mas clamado.

-Pero yo…- me acerque a Eriol y lo abrace para darle mi apoyo.

Después de aquel abrazo me separe de él y mire a Li Shaoran el cual estaba molesto y Celso de ver eso, sonreí divertida sabía que podía causar muchas cosas en él.

-Y a que venias- me dijo enojado.

-Pues a visitarte Li Shaoran- le dije de forma coqueta.

-A pues toma asiento- me di la vuelta y me senté, tome de la mano a Eriol el cual estaba muy confundido, estaba con las manos en su cabeza y estaba hablando con el mismo.

-Y bien porque no me dijiste que venias de Hong Kong- le pregunte, el sonrio divertido.

-Pues era mi secreto- lace una ceja.

-Así pues creo que tienes muchos- le sonreí divertida.

-Tú también princesita-reí por su comentario.

En eso sentí una presencia de un vampiro de sangre pura, voltee a ver quién era.

Era un hombre alto y de pelo negro largo, me miro con lujuria y maldad me sentí muy nerviosa por su mirada, Él se acerco a mí y me tomo del cuello me dijo.

-Así que tus eres la amante de Shaoran Li- me susurro al oído.

-Salem déjala-mire a Li el cual estaba detenido por otro vampiro, lo tenían agarrado de los brazos.

-Déjala ir- Eriol también estaba agarrada de los brazos, trataba de escaparse pero no podía.

El vampiro rio con maldad, se acerco mas a mí y dijo.

-Que delicioso hueles- trate de alejarme pero me tenia agarrada entre sus brazos.

-Déjame en paz- le dije enojada.

-Hueles a cereza- se acerco mas a mí y lamio mi cuello, no era posible el me iba a morder y succionar mi sangre, enfrente de Shaoran y de Eriol.

Tenía que hacer algo no podía permitirlo.

-Déjala no le hagas nada Salem- dijo Shaoran, el cual estaba alterado por cómo me tenía ese vampiro entre sus brazos.

-No voy a permitir que bebas su sangre maldito vampiro- Eriol también estaba enojado.

El vampiro sonrió y se acerco a mi lamio mi cuello, cerré los ojos y espere a que sus colmillo que se clavaran en mi cuello.

"**Esta noche no podrás conciliar el sueño…porque él te estará esperando para beber tu sangre"….**

********************************CONTINUARA******************************************

**Sakura li23: espero les gusté mucho la historia cada vez estará más emocionante…**

**Solo una pregunta ¿qué les parece la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol?….y ¿la relación entre Eriol y Sakura?….**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	7. Chapter 7

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 7**

**Los amantes de los vampiros**

**Sakura POV**

El vampiro sonrió y se acerco a mi lamio mi cuello, cerré los ojos y espere a que sus colmillo que se clavaran en mi cuello.

Pero no paso nada al contrario se detuvo abrí los ojos para ver quién era, era Madeleine que tenía una espada apuntando al vampiro que me tenia capturada.

-Deja a mi ama o te arrepentirás- estaba enojada y apuntaba la punta de la espada en su corazón. Un vampiro puede ser asesinado solamente si es atravesado por algún objeto filoso su corazón así se lo mataría y nunca reviviera.

-Vaya que la vampira tiene quien la defienda- el sonrió con maldad –Y quien es pues una humana- se rio con maldad, me soltó dejándome libre no me gustaba lo que dijo y me puse furiosa, di a entender que necesitaba de un humano para poder salvarme pues no y se lo mostraría.

Me gire para quedar enfrente de él y mis ojos se pusieron rojos de la ira que me consumía, puse mi mano en su pecho lo eleve hasta lo alto y luego lo empuje hacia la ventana rompiendo de esta de un solo golpe, el vampiro callo afuera de la casa de Li.

Todos los que se encontraba se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron, pues que se creía ese vampiro que podía tocarme y mucho menos decir que necesito de un humano para defenderme.

-Sakura estas bien- me dijo Eriol el cual ya estaba libre.

-Vaya que si es fuerte tu amante Shaoran Li –mire a un vampiro de pelo rubio que miraba a Li con maldad.

-Déjame en paz Dracko- Shaoran rechino los dientes.

-Pero que paso Li- lo quería tocar con una mano pero Li no lo dejo y le dijo.

-Fuera de mi casa- sentí de nuevo la energía de es vampiro y lo mire estaba parado en la ventana y me sonrió con maldad.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía así- Eriol se coloco enfrente de mi, Eriol era bueno para pelar.

-Ahora necesitas la ayuda de un vampiro humano para salvar tu vida- lo mire con rabia.

-Déjamelo Eriol-lo hice a un lado, ya estaba preparada para a tacarlo de nuevo pero fui detenida por Shaoran Li.

-No espera- lo mire se acerco a mí y me dijo –El solo quiere jugara contigo no es así Salem- miro al vampiro el cual reía con maldad.

-Solo quería comprobar que si ella era un sangre pura- el se estaba acercando así nosotros y Shaoran Li me tomo de la cintura sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos, mi corazón empezó a sentir tantas cosas hermosas.

-Si ella es una vampira de sangre pura- el vampiro se coloco enfrente de nosotros y sonrió.

-Así y dime de qué clan eres- lo mire enejada primero me ataca y ahora quería saber quién era yo.

-Ella es de un clan lejano de Japón- mire a Shaoran el cual se mordía el labio inferior de su boca y eso me provoco mucha ansiedad de besarlo como aquel día en el cementerio.

-Si ella es de uno de los clanes de las montañas de Japón de Kanazawa- mire a Eriol el cual decía eso, pero porque mentían mire de nuevo a Shaoran que me apretaba con su mano mi cintura algo me quería decir pero no podía por la presencia de ese vampiro.

-Salem que haces aquí- escuche una voz muy angelical y dulce, voltee a ver quién era.

Una jovencita que tenía el pelo largo ondulado castaño claro igual que el mío, unos ojos café obscuros, labios rojos y traía un hermoso vestido en rosa con encajes en el escote nada exagerado apara ella, me miraba con enojo ¿Quién era ella?

-Mi pequeña Lucy- el vampiro se acerco a ella, le acaricio el pelo con amor y ella le sonrió.

-Que haces aquí en Japón- ella sonrió.

-Pues vine de visita y me encuentro con tantas sorpresas- el vampiro se cruzo de brazos y coloco su mano en el mentón.

-Qué tipo de sorpresas- Shaoran quito su mano de mi cintura y lo mire con sorpresa porque lo hacía, lo mire pero el esquivo mi mirada.

-a ver por donde comenzar- el vampiro miro a Shaoran.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa- dijo Li Shaoran enojado.

-Pero porque lo corres- dijo la jovencita.

-No Li- el sonrío –Esta mal tener que proteger a humanos- señalo a sus hombres que traían a la novia de Eriol.

-Suéltenme- decía la mujer, Eriol ya estaba preparado para irse encima de ellos pero lo detuve.

-No Eriol espera- tome de su mano para darle confianza, a esa mujer no le pasaría nada.

Madeleine se alejo un poco de ellos aun traía su espada, los mire a los dos hombre que tenían a la mujer como salvarla de aquel vampiro.

**Shaoran POV **

Todo se estaba complicando en mi casa, primero ese vampiro Eriol me culpaba de no dejar libre a su prometida y lo pero creyó en alguien que le mintió que yo convertía a su prometida en un vampiro gran error, mi hermosa princesa se veía muy sexy con ese vestido y provocaba muchas cosas en mi cuerpo, para a cavar de hacer mal el lio entro Salem.

Me enojo mucho que el podía beber la sangre de mi princesa, tan solo pensarlo me hervía la sangre del coraje y el enojo, ella no se dejo ataco a Salem sonreí porque tenía muchas fuerzas.

Salem volvió para atacarlas de nuevo pero yo tome a Sakura por la cintura, era delicioso oler su aroma a cereza mire sus labios que quería besar con pasión, me tentaba tanto esos labios para besarlos en ese momento pero no podía porque Salem preguntaría.

Lucy apareció de la nada, solté de inmediato a Sakura porque ya me estaba volviendo loco de deseo de poseerla, Salem le iba decir de la relación que tenía con Sakura y no podía permitirlo pues era mi deber explicarle.

Y lo peor traían a Tomoyo ya me imaginaba para que.

-Dime Shaoran porque la tienes a esta humana- Salem me miraba con enojo.

-No es tu problema y suéltenla- les dije a sus hombres pero no se movieron, por dios no quería ser rudo no enfrente de Sakura e Lucy, me acerque hasta donde estaba Tomoyo y mire a los hombres para que la soltaran, mi mirada aun era mi mejor arma.

Tome a Tomoyo de la mano y la aleje de ellos.

-Así que no vas hacer nada- Salem me reclamaba –No no no es posible de nuevo Shaoran- lo mire con tranquilidad.

-Es mi casa- lo mire –Es mi problema- Lucy me miraba con sorpresa.

-Shaoran Li te meterás de nuevo en un problema por salvar a una humana- lo sabia –Como hace unos años atrás- mire a mi Lucy.

-En ese entonces era por tener algo tan valioso para mí- Lucy capto lo que dije y ella se acerco a mí con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

-Y en este momento- mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba temblando de miedo lo veía en sus ojos.

-Es mi problema- apreté la mano de Tomoyo, Salme me sonrió y antes de que se fuera me dijo.

-Tendrás que convertirla en vampiro si no quieres que el consejo de vampiros te sentencie a muerte- miro a mi princesa y se marcho de mi casa.

-Ellos no te asesinara verdad padre- mire a mi Lucy con lagrimas en sus ojitos me varazo con mucha ternura solté la mano de Tomoyo para calmar a mi pequeña.

-Tu…hija…ella…es tu...hija- escuche la voz de Sakura la cual me miraba con sorpresa.

-Si ella es mi hija-bajo la cabeza.

-Tomoyo yo…-mire a Eriol que se estaba acercando a nosotros, pero Tomoyo bajo la cabeza y estaba llorando.

-Tú tienes la culpa de esto- Eriol también bajo la cabeza.

-Si lo sé pero yo te…-se mordió el labio –Yo te amo Tomoyo- todos nos soprendimos por esa declaración de amor, mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba llorando.

-Yo…también te amo- alzo la cara y sonrío, Eriol la abrazo con mucho amor sonreí al ver que mi princesa tan feliz.

-Y que va a pasar ahora padre- mire a Lucy y le sonreí.

-Pues lo que dijo Salem- mire a Tomoyo.

-No si ella no quiere no será transformada- dijo Eriol agarrando su mano.

-Pero no se puede hacer eso tengo que hacerlo- los mire –De ella depende mi vida- se sorprendieron de lo que dije.

-No puede morir mi padre por la cual de ella- Lucy estaba llorando y eso me dolía mucho.

-Tomoyo tu quieres ser una vampiro- le pregunto Eriol.

-Yo…no…lo sé- la mire seriamente, era verdad no podía obligarla pero no me quedaba de otra mi vida estaba en peligro.

-Está bien te dejare que lo pienses- ella respiro de alivio y miro a Eriol.

-Puedo hablar con ella a solas- Eriol me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y tome de la mano a Lucy salimos de la sala.

-Está bien los dejo solitos pero no hagas nada que te puedas arrepentir Eriol- Sakura le guiño un ojo y salió de tras de nosotros.

En el camino hacia el jardín Lucy me pregunto.

-Quien es esa mujer padre- la mire me mordí el labio no sabía si decirle la verdad.

-Ella es amiga del prometido de Tomoyo- Lucy alzó una ceja.

-Desde cuando le dices así a la humana- reí por su comentario.

-Todos tiene nombre mi pequeña- la abrace con ternura ella hiso un puchero.

-Pero padre- sonreí a ver su gesto.

-Nada mi pequeña- quería que mi hija le agradara a Sakura para poder decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos.

-Todas estas rosas son tuyas- mire a Sakura la cual estaba mirando el jardín.

-Si son mías- ella me sonrío coquetamente y eso me puso a desearla más.

-Mira Madeleine- le dijo a su sirvienta.

-Y de verdad eres de las montañas de Japón- Lucy le pregunto.

Sakura se empezó a reír divertida.

-No claro que no- ella me miro con sorpresa

-Porque le mentiste a Salem padre- le sonríe y tome su mano.

-Confías en mi pequeña- ella sonrío.

-Si padre- le sonreí –Siempre confiare en ti padre- de verdad era una buena niña.

Mire a Sakura la cual estaba sonrío de felicidad por lo que veía, Lucy suspiro y dijo.

-Voy a traer un poco de té- la solté de la mano.

-Es buena idea mi pequeña- a Lucy le encantaba que jugáramos a tomar té en el jardín.

Ella se fue asía la casa, Sakura le dijo algo a Madeleine y se marcho dejándome a solas con ella.

Ella se mordía un labio coquetamente, me acerque a ella ya no podía mas quería tenerla entre mis brazos, ella sonrío y la tome de la cintura quedamos de enfrente.

Mi miraba bajo por todo sus cuerpo se vea muy hermosa con ese vestido rojo, lo que pude notar mas fue sus hermosos senos en su escote, por todos los cielos esta mujer me volvía loco de amor y deseo de tenerla.

-Sabes me encanta tu vestido rojo- le dije con lujuria.

-En serio es tu color favorito- ella coloco sus brazos en mi cuello y se pego mas a mi cuerpo.

-No es mi color favorito- ella sonrío –Es el verde- ella se rio de mi.

-Entonces te gusta mis ojos- la acerque más a mí y ella dio un grito de sorpresa, eso me ponía cada vez mas deseoso de tenerla.

-Si me gustan- ella sonrío –Pero me gusta mas tu cuerpo- deslice mis manos por su espalda, la cintura y más abajo, ella gimió cuando sintió mi mano pasar por sus piernas.

-Sabes…que…me…gusta…de…ti- ella tartamudeo al decirlo, sabia como ponerla nerviosa.

-Que es- le pregunte y subí mis manos hasta su cintura.

-Tus labios- le sonreí, ella se acerco a mí y me beso con mucha pasión le correspondí del mismo modo, la extrañaba mucho y quería que este beso no se acabara nunca.

-Y que pasar con nosotros – le pregunte y ella sonrío.

-No lo sé- ella se puso seria.

-Que pasa- le dije.

-Vas a convertir a esa mujer en vampiro- me reí divertido, ella estaba celosa.

-Si porque-ella estaba enojada.

-Así- ella no me miraba.

-Ya lo hice antes- ella me miro con enojo.

-Así con quien- la acerque más a mí y le dije.

-Con mi hija- ella se sorprendió mucho.

-Ella era humana- le sonreí.

-Si era humana- ella bajo la cabeza –Pero la quiero como a una hija- ella me miro.

La volvía besar con más pasión y al principio ella no me correspondía peor después todo se volvió tan hermoso como ese día en el cementerio.

No quería dejarla nunca…ya había tomado mi decisión respecto a ella.

***********Del otro lado del jardín****************

Se encontraba una joven marinando como se besaban los vampiros, estaba enojada y furiosa de ver a su padre besar con mucha pasión a esa mujer.

-Porque padre- se decía una y otra vez.

-No puede ser que sea ella la mujer de quien este enamorado- ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Se puso de rodillas y estaba llorando amargamente en el suelo.

-Ella no me quitara el amor de mi padre y mucho menos a él- ella estaba llorando.

-No le dejare el camino libre- se seco las lagrimas con odio, se levantó del suelo y miro a la mujer.

-Primero la mato antes de que se quede con mi padre.

Era una sentencia de muerte, la joven estaba decidida a dar la pelea por el corazón del joven vampiro Shaoran Li.

***************************Continuara********************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les agrade este capítulo mucho…me encanta como está quedando... cada personaje tiene su historia y sus propios sentimientos…espero que también les agrade…**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo…**


	8. Chapter 8

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**3. Este capítulo tiene escenas de Lemon bajo su responsabilidad…**

**Capitulo 8**

**La noche de los vampiros**

**Sakura POV**

Me sentía de maravilla, feliz a lado de Shaoran Li era esquicito sus besos, deliciosos y excitante estar con él.

Deseaba tanto que nos uniéramos en uno, es muy a presuroso esta decisión pero mi corazón me decía que Shaoran Li era mi alma gemela.

Cuando un vampiro se une con oro es para toda la eternidad, esa unión se hace con la sangre y yo deseaba unirme con él para siempre, nadie de los vampiros romperán esa unión.

Me estaba volviendo loca quería tenerlo conmigo todos los días las cosas maravillosas que haríamos, amarnos como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

Lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos rojos que atraía aun mas al deseo de estar con él, me sonrió le correspondí.

-Ya tardo mucho tu hija- le dije.

-Si- e me abrazo y me pego mas su cuerpo, mi cabeza quedo en su pecho y respire sus aroma a chocolate.

-porque no vamos a ver qué paso- el sonrió y me tomo de la mano caminamos juntos hasta su casa.

En la sala se encontraba Eriol y su prometida, Eriol me dijo.

-Vamos a casa Sakura- tenía razón no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera de mi casa.

-Si vamos- conteste, mire a Shaoran estaba muy serio.

-Bien vámonos- Eriol beso la mano de su prometida y ella sonrió feliz.

-Me tengo que ir- le dije a Shaoran se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-Quisiera que no te fueras de mi casa, pero por lo mientras así lo dejaremos- me mordí el labio-Algún día no te dejare que te vayas, estarás conmigo para toda la eternidad- el me sonrió y yo estaba sorprendida por lo que me dijo.

Salimos de la casa de Shaoran en silencio cada uno estaba pensando en sus ser amado, esta noche no puede dormir pensaba solo en él, mis sueños era con él y vaya que eran bastante atrevidos.

Me levante sorprendida de todo lo que me imaginaba hacer con él y el deseo de tenerlo a mi lado era cada vez más poderoso.

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando ellos dos se fueron Tomoyo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

-Yo…quisiera…-ella estaba nerviosa se retorcía las manos.

-Dímelo- le dije.

-Yo solo quiero ver si puedes convertirme en vampiro- la mire con sorpresa, ella odiaba a los vampiros.

-Es una decisión que tomaste tu sola- ella me miro y dijo.

-Si es solo mía- la mire serio –Bueno también porque no dejara a mi prometido…nunca siempre estar con él si es ahora por la eternidad está bien- sonreí de lo que decía, nunca la había visto tan romántica por lo general era medio amargosa.

-Está bien- ella se sorprendió.

-Ya ahora- reí divertido.

-No te dejare que veas el día y mañana en la noche te convertiré en vampiro- le dije.

-Está bien- ella se levanto del sillón y se fue a su cuarto.

Respire profundamente no me gustaba transformar a los humanos, iba a ser difícil pero no me quedaba de otra, ella sería un buen elemento pues era una vidente de sueños y convertida en vampira sería un buen elemento en la asociación de vampiros.

Subí las escaleras para ver a mi pequeña Lucy que no bajo con los juegos de Té, toque su puerta y no escuche nada entre la vi que estaba lee un libro en sus cama.

-Que paso mi pequeña- ella me miro y después regreso a su libro.

-Se me quieto las ganas de jugar al té- me dijo un poco molesta.

Me senté en una de las esquinas de la cama y la mire entretenida en su libro.

-Y dime te gusta lo que lees- ella meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

No sabía que le pasaba ahora se comportaba fríamente, eso no era bueno.

-Que sucede Lucy- pregunte para saber que le pasaba.

Cerró el libro de mala gana y me miro a los ojos.

-Quiero regresar a Casa padre- me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo.

-Pero pequeña estamos en casa- ella hiso un puchero y de nuevo me dijo.

-Quiero ir a casa en Hong Kong- no era posible irme de aquí pues perdería a mi princesa para siempre, no podía permitir que alguien más me la quitara.

Que debía hacer en esta situación.

-No podemos mi pequeña- ella me miro con enojo.

-Dime una razón para quedarnos aquí- la mire con sorpresa, como decirle lo que siento por Sakura, primero quería que se llevaran bien antes de decirle la verdad.

-Yo…- me calle.

-Vez no tienes ninguna razón vamos a Hong Kong- ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano.

-Pero pequeña-ella me dio la espalda.

-Tenía razón Salem- eso no me agradaba nada.

-Que te dijo- le pregunte.

-Que tú quieres unirte a un clan de Japón y dejar tu país natal a un lado- ella no me miraba.

-Eso no es verdad- volteó y me miro a los ojos.

-Entonces padre cual es la verdad- baje la mirada no podía decírselo no aun no.

-Lucy no hablemos mas de esto- ella se paro y me dijo.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto- me dijo enojada, que es lo que le estaba pasando.

No le dije nada y me salí del cuarto, escuche que estaba llorando y quería volver a entrar y consolarla.

-No te das cuenta verdad- mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba a mi lado.

-De que- le dije sin saber qué es lo que me decía.

-Tú solo te darás cuenta espero que no sea tan tarde- ella se fue a su cuarto, me caí mal que soportaba que se hiciera la misteriosa.

No me gustaba estar de esta forma con mi pequeña Lucy, pensé que tal vez ella me miro besando a mi princesa pero no lo dijo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.

Esta noche en mis sueño aprecio mi hermosa princesa algún día estaría conmigo y nunca la dejare.

**********************En el cuarto de Lucy**************

Una joven mujer estaba tirando todo lo que había en su cuarto por la rabia que tenia de ver a su padre con otra mujer, también de que él no le dijera nada de esa mujer.

-Porque padre prefieres a ella- estaba llorando –Pero no le voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente- se seco las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No me quitara a mi padre antes la mato- ella se paro en la ventana para ver la noche.

Se sentó en el escritorio y escribió el plan para deshacerse de la mujer que su padre amaba, estaba ideando cada uno de los pasos que haría para que dejara a su padre para siempre. Aunque alguno de esos puntos del plan le doliera mucho a ella pero todo era para mantener a su padre a su lado bien valía la pena.

Al terminar el plan sonrió con maldad.

-Ahora si vampira no podrás conmigo.

**Shaoran POV**

Faltaba pocas horas para que se terminara el día y anocheciera, pronto transformaría a Tomoyo en vampiro tenía que concentrarme en lo que iba a pasar en unas horas.

Tomoyo fue a varios lugares, a disfrutar el último día como humana porque ya no verá la luz como antes.

En cuanto a Lucy pues se comportaba un poco distante y eso no me agradaba mucho, le dije Wei que la llevara a divertirse a una de las fiestas para que no estuviera cuando transformara a Tomoyo en vampiro.

Ya hablaría con Lucy de que es lo que le sucede, en fin me encuentro en la sala esperando a que llegue Tomoyo para el gran día, mire la luna llena tenía el color perlado e iluminada por una luz que nos hipnotizaba a los vampiros.

-Estoy lista- mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba temblando.

-No tengas miedo- ella me sonrió –Solo será un momento- le indique que se sentara en el sillón.

Me coloque a su lado y ella me miro con sorpresa, tome su mano y ella me dijo.

-Espera- la mire confundido.

-Que pasa ahora- ella bajo la cabeza.

-Está bien continua- se calmo un poco, de nuevo tome su mano y con mi anillo perfore su vena de su muñeca ella grito de dolor, la jale hasta la mesa del centro donde se encontraba un vaso y allí deposite su sangre, la mire estaba pálida la recosté en el sillón.

Al sentir el olor de sus sangre mis ojos se transformaron en color rojo, la mire que estaba tendida en el sillón y me acerque poco a poco a su cuello.

Lamí un poco y ella gimió al roce de mi lengua, después mis colmillos salieron se clavaron es su cuello succione un poco su sangre debía contenerme para no matarla, después rasgue mi mano con el mismo anillo y deposite mi sangre en el vaso.

Se mezclo sus sangre con la mía, no iba hacer lo mismo con mi hija Lucy era otra forma de transformarla. Le die a beber la sangre de ella y la mía, empezó a convulsionar y la sujete de los brazos era solo un momento en unos minutos ella ya sería un vampira.

Después del dolor ella cambio sus rasgos de su cara, su piel cambia a más clara como porcelana y sus labios era rojos carmín, sus ojos se transformaron en rojos y regresaron a color violeta más intenso.

-Como te sientes- le pregunte.

-Bien creo- ella miraba hacia el techo.

-Sentirás muchas cosas- ella me miro –Pronto te acostumbraras- ella se levanto y me dijo.

-A que huele- percibió el olor de sangre humana.

-Ese olor es de un humano- ella se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Tengo hambre- ella hiso un gesto de asco, aun sentía algunas cosas humanas.

-Es normal- le dije.

-Y siempre beber la sangre de un humano de forma perversa- sonreí de lo que dijo.

-No siempre es de esa forma- ella se miro el brazo que ya no había ninguna herida.

Entro uno de los sirvientes y nos dijo que la cena estaba servida, entraron una pareja de humanos eran extranjeros.

Tomoyo sintió el aroma de la sangre y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, las personas solo me miraron con sorpresa.

-Joven usted nos puede dar alojamiento en su casa- lo mire serio –Es que mi carro se descompuso- sonreí.

-Puede quedarse- coloque mi mano en sus caras y conjure un hechizo para que ellos se quedaran quietos, los coloque enfrente de Tomoyo la cual no quería verlos.

-Debes tomar la sangre de ellos- alzo la miraba y se acerco al señor, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojos y clavo sus colmillos en el cuello del señor succiono la sangre.

Cuando termino le dije que también tomara la sangre de la mujer y así lo hiso.

-Es asquerosos esto- se limpio los labios.

-Lo siento pero tienes que alimentarte de algo- ella me miro.

-Y tu no vas a comer- sonreí.

-Si- me levanté del sillón –Vamos a buscar lago que comer- ella se levanto.

-A dónde iremos- me pregunto.

-A un lugar- me miro con sorpresa –Tengo que decirte algunas cosa que debes saber, primero nunca seduzcas a tu presa, es mejor que le des un hechizo te explicare en el camino.

Salimos de mi casa y le explique lo que debe hacer y lo que no debe hacer, mis reglas de mi casa, la forma de ver la sangre de los humanos en fin tenía que enseñarle ciertas cosas.

**Sakura POV**

Han pasado varios días desde aquel encuentro que tuve con Shaoran casi no lo veía pues mi padre me mantenía en el consejo de vampiros, que son un puñado de ancianos vampiros antiguos, si sin sueños y seguir las mismas reglas.

Estaba cansada de estar verificando que los vampiros y los humanos estuvieran bien con el acuerdo que se hiso, no bueno es que no me aburría pues a mi lado estaba Eriol que con él me la pasaba súper bien haciendo bromas a los ancianos vampiros.

Hay era tan mala pero algo tenía que entretenerme y pues ellos eran víctimas de nuestras bromas, teníamos tantas juntas todos los días ya me estaba hartando.

Estaba en camino a una y mire que estaba Shaoran parado en una de las puertas del consejo, no venía solo estaba con la prometida de Eriol.

-Mira Eriol- le dije y él se quedo sorprendido.

-Ella es un vampira- sonreí con diversión.

-Pues creo que ya no habrá quien les impida para casarse- lo mire con curiosidad y el rio.

-Sakura- caminamos hasta donde estaban ellos dos, nos miraron con sorpresa.

Vaya que si había cambiado la prometida de Eriol, creo que se llamaba Tomoyo.

Si era hermosa cuando era humana y ahora como vampira era mucho mas, sus ojos violeta brillaban mas, su piel era de porcelana y sus labios rojos carmín.

-Hola que hacen aquí- les pregunte a los dos, ella solo miro a Eriol el cual le sonreí pero ella no hacia ningún gesto.

-Yo…- Shaoran me iba a decir algo peor fue interrumpido por uno de los ancianos.

-Joven Li pase por favor- el suspiro y entro al cuarto junto con Tomoyo.

Mire a Eriol el cual estaba sorprendido.

-Pero porque ella no dijo nada- no lo sabía era muy raro todo esto.

-No Eriol la pregunta que hacen aquí ellos- lo mire seria –Según lo que investigue Li no pertenece al consejo de vampiros- los dos nos quedamos con la incógnita de que hacían en este lugar, fuimos a la dichosa junta y ya me quería ir a mi casa pero ante de eso escuche mi padre alegaba con alguien.

Entre a la sala del consejo y vi que estaba Shaoran Li y Tomoyo, mire a Eriol el cual solo escuchaba con atención.

-Dígame que ya no pertenece al clan de Salem- mire a Shaoran el cual estaba tranquilo.

-No pertenezco al clan de Salem señor Kinomoto- mi padre suspiro.

-Y quien es ella- indico a Tomoyo –A caso es su amante- que ahora si me sorprendí mucho con lo que dijo mi padre igual Eriol.

-No señor ella es mi amiga- mi padre sospechaba mucho de los nuevos vampiros y siempre los interrogaban.

-Me dijo que ella tiene un magnifico poder- nos quedamos en silencio –Cual es su poder jovencita- Tomoyo se levanto de la silla y miro a mi padre.

Que estaba haciendo yo no entendía nada de lo que trataba de hacer, mire a Eriol el cual estaba sorprendido.

-Y bien- pregunto mi padre.

-Usted está en peligro señor- o por dios esta mujer era una vidente de sueños.

-Es usted una vidente de sueños.

-Si señor- mi padre sonrió.

-Ya nos dejaran en paz- dijo Shaoran un poco molesto.

-No hasta que siguán ciertas reglas joven Li- interrumpí a mi padre y ellos nos miraron con sorpresa.

-Padre porque nos les dan las reglas que deben seguir y listo- mi padre me sonrió.

-Pero Sakura- odiaba que me nombrará así.

-Quien da la última palabra padre- el meno la cabeza y me dijo.

-Dales las reglas y les diera a los hombres del consejo que los dejen en paz- que mal estaba haciendo este consejo de vampiros, torturando a los nuevos mi padre salió y Shaoran me dijo.

-Gracias por darle solución a mi problema- el me miro serio –Como se lo pagare- sonreí divertida.

-Ya sé cómo me lo pagaran- mire a Eriol con diversión.

Salimos del consejo de vampiros y nos dirigimos a la casa de Yamazaki otro vampiro, que tenía una fiesta en su mansión bueno todos los días tenía fiesta pero esta vez íbamos con otros vampiros mas.

Al entrar vimos a varios vampiros beber la sangre de algunos humanos, algunos juagaban con sus presas y otros torturaban a los humanos, era divertido ver a otros vampiros hacerlo.

-Él es dueño de la casa- señale al vampiro que se la estaba pasando bien, me miro y me sonrió, se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola Sakura, Eriol- le dijo a uno de los meseros que nos diera algo de beber.

-Y que va haber en esta fiesta- en cada fiesta de Yamazaki había una sorpresa.

-O sorpresa Sakura- me reí divertida- Y ellos son- miro a nuestros acompañantes.

-Son amigos- le dije, el se fue a ver un asunto, mire a Tomoyo la cual estab viendo el vaso de sangre.

-Esta rica- dijo Eriol, ella lo miro.

-No me gusta la sangre- ella hiso un gesto de desagrado.

-Te gusta del cuerpo del humano no- le sonreí divertida y ella solo me miro.

-No es eso- miro a Shaoran.

-Ella aun no se acostumbra- mire a Shaoran de forma coqueta.

-Voy al baño- Tomoyo le dio el vaso de sangre a Shaoran, Eriol la siguió para ver que ella estuviera bien.

Me acerque a Shaoran y le dije.

-Me extrañaste mucho- el sonrió, dejo los vasos con un mesero.

-Si la verdad que si te extrañe- me tomo de la cintura y me beso con pasión como él solo lo sabía hacer.

Coloque mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese de igual modo, mis ojos se tornaron rojos del deseo que me provocaba tenerlo a mi lado.

-Quiero que hagamos otra cosa- el me sonrió.

-Y que cosa- me pregunto de forma coqueta.

-Espera y veraz- lo tome de la mano, subí las escaleras de la mansión hacia los cuartos de la mansión.

-Pero que vamos hacer- se detuvo y me miro con sorpresa.

-Lo que tanto deseamos- el me sonrió –O es que no quieres hacerlo conmigo- me acerque mas a él me tomo de la cintura y me beso, sabia cual cuarto debíamos entrar.

Me coloco en la cama y cerré la puerta, sonrió y me volvió a besar con más pasión y deseo.

-Espera que va a pasar con Tomoyo- se paró de la cama y me miro, lo mire enojada.

-Te importa mucho esa mujer- el me sonrió.

-No me interesa solo que ella no está acostumbrada a ver ciertas cosas de nosotros los vampiros- me levante de la cama y camine alrededor de él lo empuje en la cama.

Me miro sorprendido de lo que había hecho, sonreí con diversión.

-No le pasara nada Eriol la cuidara- el sonrió –Al final es su prometido- me coloque encima de él, metió sus manos por mi vestido y me acariciaba las piernas.

Yo lo besaba y desabrochaba la camisa de Shaoran, las manos de él subían más y mas hasta mi entrepierna gemí ante el contacto que estaba haciendo su mano estaba en mi parte intima.

-Quieres que siga- me dijo sonriendo sus ojos era de color ojo igual que los míos.

-Si- me subí el vestido y el pudo ver mi ropa interior, me beso con pasión cambiamos de posición, ahora estaba debajo de él me besaba en mis labios.

Se quito la camisa, le pantalón y él me bajo el vestido hasta dejarme en ropa interior.

Solo traía mis bragas así que no era complicado para besar mis senos, los lamio, los acaricio y me hiso gemir de deseo por tenerlo dentro de mí.

-Shaoran…- gemía su nombre por las caricias que me brindaban en todo mi cuerpo.

-Esta lista- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Si- le conteste lo tome de la cabeza y lo beso en sus labios, mientras el bajaba la ultima prenda que tenia igual él y sentí como entraba en mi, al principio sentí un dolor pero después aumento mi deseo de seguí con él de esta manera.

Me besaba y seguía aumentando los movimientos hasta que sentí varios orgasmos, él también gimió mi nombre y eso me ponía más deseosa de seguir con lo que teníamos ahora.

Shaoran estaba agitado por la intensidad con la que me amaba y yo solo suspiraba de alegría porque porfíen lo tenía a mi lado.

-Me siento tan feliz- le dije en un suspiro.

-Yo…igual mi princesa- reí divertida.

-Sabes solo falta algo muy importante para sellar nuestro amor- el me miro sorprendido.

-Que es- el salió de mi y se sentó en la cama igual que yo, los dos estábamos desnudos y le dije.

-Que bebiéramos nuestra sangre- él me miro con sorpresa.

-Sabes las consecuencias de esto- reí si lo sabía que iba a pasar, cuando él me mordiera y succionara mi sangre mi familia vendría de inmediato a esta mansión, matarían a Shaoran y a mí me encerrarían en un calabozo obscuro en el consejo de vampiros pero era por una buena causa.

-Lo sé pero también es bueno- le sonreí, lo bueno de beber la sangre de tu amado era que se creaba un lazo que nadie lo ropera, era como estar para siempre juntos para la eternidad y Yo quería estar con Shaoran para siempre porque era mi alma Gemela.

-Estás segura- me coloco en la cama y de nuevo se puso sus ojos en color rojo, lamio mi cuello y yo gemí al contacto.

Solo era esperar a que Shaoran clavar su colmillos en mi cuello y succionara mi sangre, después de que el acabara yo también lo haría para sellar nuestro amor.

Solo era esperar…

"**Lo que uno hace por amor…valdrá la pena hacerlo".**

******************************CONTINUARA******************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo solo un poquito de lemon…el siguiente será bueno…**

**¿Que pasara?…..hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	9. Chapter 9

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 9**

**El poder de la princesa de los vampiros**

**Shaoran POV**

Todo lo que estaba pasando en esta habitación será inolvidable para Sakura y para mi, la amaba con mucha intensidad desde el primer día que la mire sabia que ella era para mí, bueno desde que Tomoyo me dijo que encontraría a mi alma gemela, la mujer que me llenaría era Sakura de eso no lo dudaba.

Para completar nuestro amor solo era beber la sangre del uno del otro, la recosté en la cama y la mire desnuda bajo mis brazos, ella me sonreía y me acerque a su cuello lamí si exquisito cuello de porcelana, mis ojos se tornaron color rojo.

Clave mis colmillos en su cuello saboree la dulce sangre en mis labios, succione con cuidado no quería lastimarla, mis manos bajaron por todo su cuerpo se detuvieron en sus senos los acaricie suavemente para relajar a Sakura.

Al terminar de beber su sangre la mire y ella me sonrío, sus ojos estaba brillando intensamente esos ojos verdes que eran tan hermosos, sus sangre era muy deliciosa y sentí los sentimientos de ella, me acerque a decirle.

-Eres hermosa princesa- ella me acaricio mi cara y se levanto un poco me beso en los labios.

-Tenias sangre en tus labios- ella me sonrió.

-Quieres hacerlo- me recosté en la cama para que ella pudiera beber mi sangre, ella se acerco a mí y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello, succiono mi sangre en sus dulces labios.

Me sentía tan bien al estar con ella de esa forma, acaricie su largo pelo castaño que estaba encima de mi pecho término de beber mi sangre.

Ella me beso en los labios y puede saborear mi propia sangre en su boca, era deliciosamente exquisito, la tome del cuello para profundizar el beso de nuevo quería hacer lo que hace unos momentos realizamos los dos pero tocaron la puerta.

-Sakura abre la puerta- escuche la voz de Eriol –Pronto vendrá tu familia abre ya- Sakura se levanto asustada y me dijo.

-Es hora de irnos- ella se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse la seguí.

Estaba en peligro y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

**Sakura POV**

La sangre de Shaoran estaba muy dulce, exquisitamente deliciosa me encantaba como me estaba tocando de nuevo mi pelo, mi cuarto y mis senos.

De nuevo el deseo de tenerlo como hace unos minutos era incontrolables, cuando me retire de su cuello pase mi lengua por mis labios que aun tenia resto de sangre de él me miro con mucho amor y quería besarlo de nuevo pero tocaron la puerta.

Eriol me dijo que mi familia ya no tardaba mucho en encontrarme, me levante como pude y empecé a cambiarme Shaoran hiso lo mismo que yo.

-Que va a pasar ahora- lo mire, sonreí y acaricie su cara.

-Tienes que salir de la casa de Yamazaki- no quería que le apsara nada él, sabía que ahora nos unía algo más fuerte y no lo iba dejar nunca solo.

-Está bien- me beso en los labios y abrí la puerta donde Eriol estaba parado.

Shaoran salió del cuarto y le dije.

-Ve a tu casa y no salgas de ella hasta que todo haya pasado- le sonreí para que confiara en que todo iba estar bien.

-Está bien- tomo a Tomoyo y salieron los dos por la puerta de atrás, estaba tomando fuerza para lo que en unos minutos vendría.

-Sakura que vas hacer- mire a Eriol.

-No tengas miedo no pasara nada- tome su mano para darme más seguridad.

Entraron mis padres y mi hermano a la casa de Yamazaki, los mire con orgullo y me padre me pregunto.

-Quien fue el que te mordió Sakura- en mi cuello ya no había ninguna marca de los colmillos de Shaoran pero aun sentía sus labios en mi cuello.

-Nadie padre- le dije y él me dio una bofetada.

-¡No mientas Sakura!- me grito fuertemente, mi madre se puso en medio para que mi padre no me volviera a dar una bofetada.

-No miento padre- le dije todavía con mi cara en alto y mi orgullo también.

-Eres una…- mi madre lo detuvo.

-No le digas así Kinomoto- mi madre estaba enojada.

-Pero mujer mira a tu hija como esta- mi madre ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Padre hay que llevarla al consejo de vampiros para que allí sacarle la verdad- mi hermano me miraba con odio, en ningún momento baje la mirada ante ellos.

Porque pues fácil yo era la princesa de todos los vampiros, ese montón de vampiros ancianos no me podrían hacer nada primero verían de lo que soy capaz de hacer por algo que más deseo en mi vida.

-Está bien vamos- mi padre y mi hermano se dieron la vuelta dejándome a mi madre conmigo la cual estaba muy triste y decepcionada por lo que hice.

-Sakura que has hecho- mire a mi madre del mismo modo que a mi padre.

-No paso nada madre- ella me miraba.

-Pero ver tu pelo, tu ropa- sabía que mi pelo estaba todo revuelto y vestido estaba arrugado pero no me importaba lo que me pasara nunca me iban a sacar la verdad de lo que hice hace unas horas.

Camine con mi madre y Eriol hacia el carro en donde me iban a llevar al consejo de vampiros, mi madre taro de acomodar mi pelo y desarrugar mi vestido para verme mejor ante los ojos de ese puñado de ancianos.

Llegamos a la asociación de vampiros y baje del carro como siempre con elegancia y orgullo nadie podía hacerme menos, entre a la sala donde se encontraban todos los vampiros discutiendo por lo que había pasado hace unos hora.

-Cómo es posible que alguien haya mordido a la princesa- decían unos.

-Cómo lo permitiste Kinomoto que sucediera esto- decían otros.

Yo solo los miraba con la cabeza en alto, el más viejo de todos me miro y me dijo.

-Y todavía te atreves a mirarnos con la cabeza en alto- lo mire con odio, maldito viejo.

-Pues yo no hecho nada malo- lace las cejas y el solo meno la cabeza.

-Pero no sabes en el lio en que te has metido niña- dijo otro anciano, alce una ceja al recordad que me dijo "niña" yo ya no era una niña, era una mujer enamorada de un vampiro.

-No hice nada malo- le repetí.

-Vamos a ver si es verdad de que ella la mordió un vampiro- me quede quieta nadie me iba a tocar.

-Como lo sabremos si no tiene ninguna marca- dijo uno de los ancianos.

-Al parecer fue un vampiro de sangre pura como ella- vaya que si eran buenos en distinguir una mordida de un humano vampiro de un vampiro puro.

-No dirán nada verdad Sakura- los mire con odio.

-No hice nada- ellos no podían hacer nada con sus poderes de vampiro, era inmune a todo lo que ellos querían hacerme.

-Y que tal si ella tuvo relaciones con ese vampiro- dijo otro de los vampiros y los demás empezaron a discutir.

-Imposible eso sería una tragedia para este consejo y para la familia de Kinomoto- mire a mi padre que estaba furioso igual que mi hermano.

Los mire para ver que me iban hacer, como sabrían si yo había tenido relaciones con el vampiro.

-Bien pues llamen a Akari para que la revise- uno de los sirviente llamo a la mujer, la mire con imponencia y ella me miro con odio.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo por detrás, me estaba defendiendo pero era inmune a mis ataques lo único que me restaba era defenderme como podía, no podía permitir que me tocara allí.

-Déjame- gritaba con desesperación.

-Suéltala- mi madre se metió en la pelea.

-Señora Kinomoto no se meta- mi madre tomo del cuello de la mujer y le dijo.

-Suéltala o te arrepentirás- dijo con enojo mi madre.

-Deja que ella compruebe mujer- dijo mi padre el cual estaba parado viendo como esa mujer me tenía en sus manos y no hacía nada para interrumpir este ataque.

Mire a Eriol el cual estaba sujeto por dos sirvientes del consejo.

-Suéltenla- decía Eriol.

La mujer estaba metiendo su mano por debajo de mi vestido y lo único que dije fue.

-¡Madre no lo permitas que me toquen!- mi madre no sé de donde saco fuerzas pero me quito a la mujer de mi espalda y caí al suelo de rodillas voltee a ver a mi madre encima de esa mujer. Mi madre la estaba golpeado y me pare de inmediato para separar a mi madre de esa mujer.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi hija maldita mujer!- mi madre me tomo de la mano y sentí su temblor en mi mano, mi madre tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerme.

-Pero Mujer- mi madre rechino los dientes.

-¡Basta ya Kinomoto!- mi respiración estaba agitada –Nuestra hija no es una mujerzuela para que la toquen enfrente de todos estos hombres- mi padre miro a mi madre con odio.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, alce la cabeza y dije.

-Lo que haya hecho hoy no es su problema- mire a todos –Yo soy la dueña de todos ustedes- todos se sorprendieron –Yo soy la princesa de los vampiros y me deben respeto.

Nadie dijo nada y el que dijo que me revisara esa mujer me dijo.

-El respeto se gana Sakura- lo mire con odio.

-Princesa señor- le dije –Le falto el princesa y que es lo que usted y los demás querían hacerme exhibirme ante ustedes- los mire con odio –Soy una princesa y puedo hacer que esta asociación se derrumbé en un chasquido- nadie dijo nada.

Era la única que podía que todo esto se derrumbara si yo quería.

-Eso quieren pues comencemos- todos se sorprendieron cuando todo se meneo como un temblor.

-Basta Sakura- me dijo mi padre.

Mi madre apretó mi mano y baje la intensidad del temblor.

-Ya les dije es mi problema lo que haya hecho hoy- los mire –Nadie me volverá a poner una mano y mucho menos nadie me exhibirá de nuevo porque se arrepentirán de lo que yo puedo hacer- camine hacia la salida con mi madre y Eriol me siguió deje a todos esos ancianos sorprendidos de lo que podía hacerles si se metían en mi vida.

Esto solo era un inicio de lo que iba a pasar en mi casa, al llegar mi madre me miro.

-Tú y yo hablaremos a solas Sakura- mene la cabeza en afirmación.

Mire que mi padre y mi hermano entraron a la casa.

-No es posible que tenga como hermana a una…- mi madre le dio una bofetada mi hermano.

-No le digas así a tu hermana porque tú no eres un santo Touya- el miro a nuestra madre con odio.

-Bata mujer- mi padre le dijo.

-Mira ya me canse de ti Kinomoto- le dijo con odio –Quiero que te vayas de mi casa corrección esta casa es de Sakura- ella me miro.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir mis padres estaba pelando de nuevo y eso me lastimaba mucho.

-No quiero verte más Fujitaka Kinomoto, ya no quiero vivir contigo ya me tienes harta- mi madre se lo dijo con odio.

-Bien eso es lo que piensas de mí pues yo también ya no te aguanto- mi padre se dio la vuelta y tomo del brazo de mi hermano salieron de la casa.

Mi madre no bajo la cabeza y yo me derrumbe en el suelo no quería que mis padres se separaran comencé a llorar desconsoladamente porque sabía que yo era la culpable de lo que estaba pasando con el matrimonio de ellos.

Eriol me tomo entre sus brazos y me levanto del suelo mi madre me miro con ternura y me dijo.

-Ve a tu cuarto Sakura ahorita hablamos- Eriol me llevo hasta mi cuarto y seque mis lagrimas, no quería que él me mirara así.

-Sakura- el tomo mi mano –No reprimas tus lagrimas –Lo mire.

-Mi padre me enseño a que no debo llorar enfrente de un vampiro que fue convertido- el sonrió.

-Pero somos amigos no- lo abrace con mucho cariño necesitaba un varazo en estos momento, recordé a Shaoran en ese momento.

Después de un tiempo mi madre entro al cuarto y me dijo.

-Sakura dime la verdad – ella se sentó en la cama –Quien te mordió y tuviste relaciones con esa persona- me mordí el labio no podía mentirle a mi madre.

-Si madre- ella me miro con sorpresa –Si tuvo relaciones sexuales con un vampiro puro, me deje que me mordiera bebiera mi sangre y yo también bebí su sangre- mi madre se tapo la boca para ahogar su grito de sorpresa.

Me recosté en su regazo y llore desconsoladamente, mi madre me acariciaba mi pelo mojado ya me había bañado para quietarme todo el mal olor del sudor que tenía en mi piel.

-Pero sabes que es lo que va a pasar ahora Sakura- me acurruque más en su regazo.

-Lo amo madre por eso lo hice- ella también estaba llorando.

-Lo sé mi niña hermosa- no quería que le pasara nada a Shaoran por mi culpa.

-Gracias madre por protegerme de esa mujer- sus lagrimas caen en mi cara –Por impedir que esa mujer me tocara en mi parte intima- mi madre me abrazo fuertemente y llore mas en sus brazos me sentía segura.

-Yo te protegeré mi princesa…

**Shaoran POV**

Salimos de la mansión esa y lleve rápido a Tomoyo a mi casa para que no le pasara nada, ella me miro con enojo.

-Que hiciste Shaoran Li- la mire y suspire.

-Nada malo- le conteste.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer- la verdad si lo sabía las consecuencias de esto.

-Lo sé pero…- como decírselo para que me entendiera.

-No se mucho de tus reglas y de las reglas de ellos, pero sé que esto no es bueno- la mire con sorpresa –Tengo un mal presentimiento- eso no era bueno.

-No me digas eso Tomoyo- me sete en el sillón y ella me miro.

-Que es lo que hiciste con ella Shaoran Li- la mire con sorpresa.

-Yo tuve…- la mire – Estuve con ella de forma intima- ella se sorprendió mucho.

-Estuviste con ella de forma intima- mene la cabeza en afirmación.

-Lo hice porque la amo- ella me sonrió.

-Y que más- reí divertido de acordarme cuando bebe la sangre de Sakura.

-Bebí su sangre y ella la mía- Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes un lazo con ella- le sonreí en eso entro mi hija diciendo.

-¡Dime que no es cierto lo que escuche padre!- ella estaba llorando.

Me levante del sillón y le dije.

-Lucy déjame te explico- ella se hiso para atrás.

-No quiero saber- ella estaba llorando y eso me dolía mucho.

-Espera Lucy- ella se hecho a correr hacia la planta alta de la casa.

Me toque la cabeza con mis dedos esto no estaba bien, me senté de nuevo en el sillón y Tomoyo me dijo.

-La tienes muy malcriada a esa niña- ella meno la cabeza con reproche.

Que debía hacer ahora con Lucy esto no debía hacer así, todo se estaba poniendo de cabeza en mi vida que debo hacer a partir de ahora con Lucy y Sakura…

**************************CONTINUARA**********************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Le dejo otro capítulo más… espero les guste mucho…en cuanto a la escena de Sakura y de la mujer que la tomo por la espalda que la iba a revisar me vino en la mente la escena de la película de memorias de una geisha cuando Hatsumomo fue revisada a la fuerza por una mujer para ver que estuvo con un hombre, esa misma escena es pero en la mía no tocan a Sakura…espero que si la recuerden.**

**Bueno nos vemos que esto esta súper emocionante espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 10**

**Las lagrimas de sangre de la princesa**

Una mujer joven estaba dando vueltas en sus habitación, no era posible lo que escucho hace un rato su padre había estado con esa vampira y haber bebido su sangre era algo imperdonable para ella.

Todo lo que planeo se iba a la basura pues ella sabía que al beber la sangre de otro tendrán un lazo que nadie lo podrá romper.

Maldecía a esa vampira de a ver arruinado toda su tranquilidad, su padre ya no la amaría pues ya tenía alguien más con quien compartir su eternidad.

-Maldita vampira- se seco las lagrimas de los ojos, ella ya no podía permanecer en este lugar pues el hecho de ver a su padre amar a esa mujer la lastimaba mucho.

Pensó detenidamente que es lo que iba hacer ahora, tomo una maleta del closet y empaco sus vestidos, sus joyas, sus accesorios, todo absolutamente todo empaco para poder irse de ese lugar. Abrió la ventana y llamo a un cuervo, escribió en un papel un mensaje para alguien se lo dio al cuervo y le indico a donde volar con ese mensaje.

Ya todo estaba listo para irse, pero no podría salir de la casa pues su padre se lo impediría así que aguardaría cuando él estuviera durmiendo para salir e irse para siempre de lado de su padre.

Se coloco detrás de la puerta a esperar a que todo saliera conforme el plan que tenía listo para esa noche, tomo entre sus brazos sus piernas y lloro desconsoladamente.

-Padre porque hiciste esto- lloro amargamente –Si tan solo supieras que yo te amo…

**Shaoran POV**

Camine por los pasillos de mi casa hasta dar con el cuarto de Lucy, tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que escucho, explicarle mis sentimientos hacia mi princesa quería que ella también le agradara mucho Sakura pero como si Lucy nunca me vio con otras vampiresas como ahora.

Toque la puerta para ver si aún seguía despierta nadie contesto.

-Lucy estas despierta- gire la perilla de la puerta pero estaba cerrada con botón.

-Lucy- dije antes de derrumbarme en la puerta me sentía muy mal porque no era lo que yo quería que sucediera.

Me gire y coloque mi cuerpo en la puerta, me sentía muy mal por todo lo que estaba pasando esta noche.

-Shaoran que haces allí- mire estaba enfrente de mi Tomoyo.

-Yo quiero hablar con ella- le dije.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me dijo.

-A veces debes dejarla que haga lo que ella quiera- me miro –Si la presionas ella seguirá siendo así de caprichosa- Tomoyo me sonrió, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro.

Realmente tenía que hacer lo que me dijo ella, tal vez tenía que dejar de sobreproteger a Lucy y dejarla sola.

-Y que paso con Eriol- pregunte ella me sonrió y siguió su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No me voy a casar con él- abrí los ojos de sorpresa.

-Porque- le dije.

-Mmm el pertenece a un clan diferente al de nosotros- tenía razón yo no pertenecía a ningún clan, quería estar con mi princesa ahora todo se complicaría para que nosotros tres ingresemos al consejo de vampiros.

-No importa pronto seremos de su clan- ella me miro y sonrió.

-Vaya creo que ya nos llevamos mejor no- ella se paro y la mire desde arriba.

-Creo que si- le sonreí, me hacia bien hablar con ella siempre me hacía pensar sobre mis acciones, era como mi madre si me recordaba mucho a ella.

Me levante y la lleve hasta su habitación, ella me sonrió y me dijo.

-Buenas noches- me fui directo a mi cuarto esta noche será muy larga pues todo lo que a pasado no se me olvidara, bueno tampoco lo que paso con mi hermosa princesa.

***************En el cuarto de la joven Lucy******************

La joven se paró de la puerta y tomo su maleta, salió sin hacer ruido de la casa de sus padre.

Antes de irse miro atrás para ver lo que un día fue su vida, recordó todo lo que paso con su padre, los bellos momentos que compartió con él desde que era humana hasta ahora que era vampira.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos color café obscuros, no quería abandonar a su padre pero lo que ella sentía por él era amor de pareja, ella sabía que no podía romper ese alzo que tenía con esa vampira pura.

-No llores mi hermosa Lucy- dijo un hombre que la tomo por detrás –Él no merece una de tus lagrimas mi niña- Lucy no decía nada pues sabía que era mejor estar con él que estar sola en un mundo que no conocía.

-Vamos mi Lucy- ella se fue con aquel hombre –Vamos a tu nueva casa- la subió en un carro y se marcho de aquel lugar. Ella miro por la ventana la casa que se alejaba más y más hasta perder la vista de esa casa.

El hombre tomo su mano y le dijo.

-Ahora seguirás mi ordenes Lucy- ella lo miro con miedo.

Solo pensó si era la decisión correcta de estar con este hombre.

**Sakura POV**

A la noche siguiente estaba decidida a tomar mi puesto como princesa de los vampiros en el concilio de ancianos, me acompañaba mi madre y Eriol.

Todos me miraban con odio, no me importaba pues ellos no podían hacer algo en mi contra ya que yo era quien controlaba todo esto, mande a Eriol a que buscara a Shaoran para que no saliera de su casa por una simple razón al estar ha lado de él verían que era el vampiro con el que en uní la noche de ayer.

Me senté en la silla del centro del salón y todos los vampiros me miraron con sorpresa, llamaron a los más viejos del concilio para que me detuvieran pero antes de que me quitaran de la silla les dije.

-Ahora tomare el control del concilio de vampiros- ellos se sorprendieron

-Sakura-sama baje de esa silla usted aun no está preparada para tomar el poder- lo mire con odio –Es mas no se nos ha olvidado lo que hiso ayer- alce la mirada y dije desafiantemente.

-Pues quítame si puede- mi madre me miro con sorpresa.

-Sakura- mire a mi madre.

-No madre ellos no pueden hacerme tantas cosa ya no- nadie me aria menos de eso me encargaba yo personalmente de hacer pagar por todo lo que me estaba haciendo de hecho poro todo que me hicieron cuando era una niña.

Mire que entro mi padre y mi hermano al gran salón y me miraron con odio, yo no bajaba la mirada, siempre con orgullo como mi padre me dijo que fuera.

-Sakura que haces- me dijo mi padre.

-Lo que me enseñaste padre- le sonreí –Desde el día de hoy soy yo quien mando- mi padre me miro sorprendido.

Era mi palabra contra la de ellos así que me tenían que hacer caso si no ya sabían que les iba a pasar.

Estuve con todo el puñado de ancianos viendo que había entrado varios clanes a Japón sin autorización de nosotros, mire la lista era inmensa los nombres que había en ella organice a varios vampiros para que negociaran con ellos, lo hacía para no tener una guerra entre vampiros.

Así paso varias noches en donde yo impuse mi voluntad y mis deseos fueron concebidos, Eriol me ayudaba a que todo fuera como yo lo había dicho, siempre me mantuve comunicada con Shaoran el no se podía acercar al consejo porque descubrirían el lazo que me uní a él.

Era muy difícil para mí mantenerme alejada de él, una noche quería dejar todo para ir a su casa y amarnos hasta el amanecer, pero tenía que mantener todo esto en su orden.

Hasta que una noche me dijo que su hija se fue de casa me sorprendió mucho porque Shaoran estaba preocupado porque no sabía nada de ella, mande buscarla y o sorpresa la que me lleve cuando ingreso uno de los hombres que no obedecía las reglas que había impuesto yo.

Si era el mismo vampiro que me quería succionar mi sangre en la casa de Shaoran, mire estaba a su lado una hermosa niña de ojos cafés y pelo castaño claro como el mío.

-Dime qué haces aquí y con esta niña- el me sonrió.

-Su majestad- se inclino ante mí y eso de majestad lo dijo con altanería.

-Esa niña es hija de Li- le dije entre los dientes.

-Ella ya no es hija de Li- me sonrió con maldad, mire a la niña que estaba callada, su mirada perdida no me miraba estaba como una estatua y sentí algo extraño en ella, algo le había pasado.

Había perdido el brillo que tenía en sus ojos cuando la conocí y mire con odio aquel vampiro.

-Quiero que te vayas de Japón ya- le dije en un tono enojado, el rio con fuerza y eso me molesto, a tal grado que lo tome del cuello y Eriol se percato de lo que hice.

-Sakura suéltalo- estaba enojada, ese vampiro me está desafiando.

-Si me matas todos se vendrán hacia ti- el me sonrió –Ya sé que algunos de aquí no te quieren- rechine los colmillos, mis ojos estaba rojos de lo enojada que estaba.

-Nadie me dice que hacer en mi concilio- él se rio con más ganas, lo avente en una pared, todos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Vaya que tienes mucha fuerza princesita- el sonrió –Y eso que no has vuelto a beber la sangre de aquel vampiro a que uniste- lo mire con odio.

-Vete de aquí o te arrepentirás- lo amenace, mire a la niña que estaba parada en el mismo lugar sin decir nada me acerque a ella y le dije –Estas bien- ella me miro y sentí un escalofrió era otra niña.

La quería tocar y el vampiro me dijo.

-Yo que tu no la tocaba ya que tu fuiste la causante de todo su dolor y sufrimiento- no sabía de que estaba hablando pues yo apenas la conocía.

El vampiro la tomo de la mano y me sonrió con maldad, no baje la mirada tenía que ser fuerte lo que me preocupaba era esa niña, como le iba a decir a Shaoran que su hija estaba con ese hombre.

Estaba pensando como decirle que su hija estaba con aquel vampiro, que estaba muy rara su hija como debía decirle algo así, en eso entro mi madre tranquila y feliz.

-Madre que paso- ella y mi padre se separaría definitivamente, ya no serian un matrimonio feliz bueno creo que nunca lo fue pero bueno.

-Nada mi hermosa princesa ya estaba todo solucionado- ella me sonrió y me abrazo entre sus brazos, estaba triste porque ya no estaba juntos mis padres, mi padre se fue a vivir con mi hermano, se fue Madeleine con ellos no estaba sola pues estaba conmigo Eriol.

Me quede con la casa en donde vivo ahora con mi madre y Eriol, recogí mis cosas ya era tarde teníamos que ir a casa, iba hablando con mi madre acerca de algunos problemas que tenía con los ancianos vampiros.

Ella solo me dijo.

-Ten paciencia mi princesa- y me sonrió, estaba caminando con ella hasta la salida donde nos encontraríamos con Eriol para ir a casa.

Todo fue tan rápido un hombre apareció de la nada y me apunto con una espada, me quede quieta de lo sorprendida que estaba, mire que venía hacia mí y de repente mi madre se cruzo en el camino y vi como la espada le cruzo el corazón, mi madre cayó encima de mí y empecé a gritar, el hombre tenía una máscara negra y saco la espada huyo del lugar.

-¡Madre no por favor!- le decía pero ella ya estaba muerta, toda su sangre estaba en mi vestido y en mis manos.

-No por favor- lloraba desconsoladamente, salieron todos los ancianos vampiros y Eriol me miro con sorpresa.

-Vamos adentro Sakura- me dijeron pero yo abarse el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

-Porque ella- estaba enojada porque sabia que esa espada era para mí.

Eriol me ayudo a levantarme y me dijo.

-Sakura-solo miraba a mi madre sin vida, su sangre en mis manos y me dio mucho coraje.

Eriol me ayudo a entrar al concilio y allí me quitaron a mi madre se la llevaron para colocarla en un ataúd, mientras tanto yo estaba dando vueltas en el salón como loca tenía mi vestido lleno de sangre y mis manos también.

Tenía que saber quien fue quien mato a mi madre, esto no se quedaría así tenía que vengarme mis ojos se pusieron de color rojo y grite de frustración, de nuevo se comenzó a meneaba todo el concilio.

-Alto Sakura por favor- me dice un vampiro amigo mío.

-Para ya Sakura- me dijo otro asustado, mire que todos estaban afueran del gran salón muertos de miedo.

Me pare y les dije.

-Quiero que entren todos ¡ahora ya! –todos me obedecieron y ingresaron al lugar, estaba dando vueltas en el lugar y los mire –Quien fue- Quien fue quien mato a mi madre quien- grite con desesperación.

-Sakura no sabemos fue tan rápido solo sentimos que la vida de tu madre se empezó a desvanecer- me miro Marcus –Y después salimos a ver que pasaba y te miramos con ella ya muerta fue tan rápido- rechine los colmillos y de nuevo empezó el temblor todo el mundo grito.

-Quiero saber quien fue- en eso mire a Shaoran que me miraba con sorpresa, ya no puede aguantar más y corrí hasta donde estaba él no me importaba ya nada si supieran que él era él vampiro que me había unido.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me acaricio con amor, todos nos miraron y se dieron cuenta que teníamos algo que nos unía para la eternidad.

-Sakura él es- los mire con odio y dije.

-Si él es mi pareja- mire a Shaoran que me sonreía y vi que lo había ensuciado de sangre, no me importo quería que él estuviera conmigo en este momento.

Me abrazo fuertemente y quería que pasar todo este dolor que estaba sintiendo.

**Shaoran POV**

Esto no estaba bien primero Lucy desaprecio, después Sakura que tomo como posesión el concilio, sus reglas era buenas si me agradaba seguir eso, no podía estar con ella y la necesidad cada noche crecía mas y mas.

Busque a Lucy por todas parte y nada de ella, Tomoyo me dijo ella estaba bien que la había visto entre sueños, me tranquilice un poco pero después llego Eriol a decirme que Sakura ya había encontrado a Lucy quería hábleme de ella. Así que fui al concilio ya sabía lo que iba a pasar si estaba con ella, todos se enterarían de nuestro secreto pero no me importo.

Vi que todos estaba asustados y el piso se empezó a menar mire a Tomoyo.

-Algo está pasando Shaoran- la mire con sorpresa tome su mano y me empecé a acercar al gran salón para ver que sucedía.

Mire a Sakura furiosa, enojada y sobre todo molesta, era otra estaba confundido.

Ella estaba haciendo todo esto, mire en su vestido lleno de sangre no era de ella su olor era diferente, ella me miro y se hecho a corres hasta mi a ella no le importo cuando todos se enteraron que yo era su pareja.

-Si él es mi pareja- le sonreí, y ella me volvió abrazar.

Acaricie su pelo con amor quería que ya no sufriera, quería quitarle ese sufrimiento como mi amor pero sabía que el dolor que sentía era tan inmenso.

Que debía hacer ahora, como le quitaría ese dolor a mi hermosa mujer.

*******************************Contuinura********************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Otro capítulo más de esta historia espero le guste mucho…espero sus comentarios…o pobre de Sakura su madre la salvo de morir y ahora está destruida…que ara ahora Shaoran para quitarle ese dolor…**

**Y que tal ya se fue Lucy de la casa de Shaoran, él la está buscando y ella está con alguien muy malo que le habrá pasado a Lucy para que este así.**

**A ya todos saben que Sakura y Shaoran son pareja…jojojo…nadie los podrá separar.**

**Vendrán nuevas cosas…hasta el siguiente capítulo…**


	11. Chapter 11

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 11**

**La marca en forma de media luna**

Dentro de una mansión estaban reunidos varios vampiros hombres y mujeres en donde estaban degustando la sangre fresca de humanos, esto iba encontrar de loa reglas dadas por la princesa de los vampiros en Japón pero poco les importo pues ellos solo querían divertirse con sus víctimas.

Dentro de esa reunión estaba una joven de pelo castaño claro mirando con horror de lo que hacían esos vampiros para ella era inapropiado hacer eso pues su padre no le enseño eso, no quería volver a tomar la sangre del humano a la fuerza, de sus ojos cafés obscuros salina gruesas lágrimas al recordad todo lo que ha vivido estos últimos días en esa casa, el dueño de la casa se percato que aquella joven no bebía la sangre de los humanos los cuales estaban hechizados para someterlos y poder beber la sangre a gusto.

-Lucy Lucy- el hombre se acerco a ella y la tomo del mentón, ella lloraba desconsoladamente. El vampiro rechino los dientes.

- Lo que ella quieres es que la vuelvas a asustar como esa vez que no quiso beber tu sangre- dijo otro vampiro de pelo rubio.

-Lucy si no me obedeces te ira muy mal- apretó con su mano el mentón de la joven la cual lloraba de dolor que sentía en ese momento.

La tomo de un brazo y ella dio un grito de sorpresa, la jalo hacia una de las habitaciones de la casa y la empujo hacia la cama.

La joven se hacía para atrás cuando miro a los ojos rojos de aquel vampiro que se iba acercando a ella, despacio igual que un león va por su presa.

La joven estaba llorando desconsoladamente y cuando toco la cabecera de la cama la joven dijo.

-Por favor no me hagas nada por…- el vampiro la interrumpió.

-Pero Lucy es la única forma de que me obedezcas- el vampiro tomo del cabello de la joven y la jalo haciendo gritar a la joven de dolor.

Miro el cuello blanco de la joven, lamio y clavo los colmillos succionado la sangre de la joven.

La joven estaba perdiendo fuerza por que el vampiro estaba succionando su sangre con mucha fuerza, el vampiro se percato que la joven que tenia debajo de él ya no tenía fuerza y se detuvo miro a la joven la cual estaba ida, su ojos estaban sin brillo y su mirada estaba perdía.

-Eso te enseñara a que ¡yo soy tu dueño!- el vampiro se limpio los labios y dejo en la cama a la joven, la cual no se movía de aquel lugar donde la dejo el vampiro.

La joven recordó la difícil decisión que tomo, se arrepentía de haber dejado a su padre pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás ella ya le pertenecía aquel vampiro igual que aquellas mujeres y hombres que estaban en la reunión bebiendo la sangre de los humanos.

De la joven salían lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía moverse de aquel lugar porque había perdido el movimiento y la fuerza para pararse, se quedo en la amplia cama.

Como había cambiado su vida después de aquel día que se entero que su padre se había unido a la princesa de los vampiros, siempre se repetía que la culpable de todo esto era esa vampira de sangre pura.

**Shaoran POV**

Mire a Sakura la cual estaba frustrada por lo que paso con su madre y me dolía mucho verla así, Tomoyo se acerco a ella y dijo.

-Usted debe cambiarse de ropa- Sakura la miro sorprendida.

-Tú sabia que esto iba a pasar verdad- Tomoyo bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Tal vez por eso Tomoyo quería venir rápido al concilio de vampiros, no dijo nada Tomoyo.

-Sakura debes cambiarte de ropa- ella me miro y tomo mi mano la cual sujeto con mucho amor, yo solo me quede parado allí esperando a que ella se parara de aquel lugar me sentía incomodo pues todos nos miraban en especial a mí.

Sakura se levanto de aquel lugar y me jalo hacia una de las oficinas del concilio de vampiros, solo estábamos ella y yo solos en un lugar donde nadie podría molestarnos por el momento.

Ella no dejo mi mano y yo solo le sonreí cuando se percato que tenía cambiarse de ropa.

-Lo siento- dijo ella con suavidad y eso me estremeció mucho.

-No te arrepientas de tenerme a tu lado princesa- ella me miro con sorpresa, ella siempre será mi princesa y mi mujer para toda la eternidad.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de estar contigo- ella me dio un beso en los labios, un beso suave y delicioso. Coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y la abrace con mucho amor pues la amaba demasiado.

-Vamos cámbiate de ropa- le dije para que ella se despidiera de su madre, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaban tristes lo sentía en mi corazón.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se metió al baño para cambiarse de ropa, la espere sentado en la silla de la oficina, me preocupaba mucho ella y mi hija no sabía dónde estaba.

Estaba pensado en tantas cosas que no me di cuenta que ella estaba atrás de mi y coloco sus brazos en mi cuello y me dijo al oído.

-Te amo- la mire a los ojos color verde jade, sonreí como un tonto.

-Yo también la amo- ella bajo la cabeza y me dio un beso.

-No me vuelvas a hablar así- la mire con una sonrisa.

-Pero tú eres nuestra princesa- ella gruño.

-Pero para ti soy Sakura- ella me volvió a besar –Y también soy tu mujer-me abrazo y bajaba sus manos por mi pecho.

-Sakura no debemos- le dije, sabía que lo nuestro amor era muy grande, apasionado pero también tenía que tener paciencia, además de que su madre no tenía mucho que se había muerto.

-Lo sé pero tengo deseo de volver a estar contigo- ella quito sus brazos de mi cuello y yo me gire para verla vestida de negro.

-Vamos- la tome de la mano para salir de la oficina.

Afuera estaban todos los vampiros esperando a que saliera su princesa de aquella oficina, todos me miraban con odio pues yo soy el vampiro que se unió con ella, me sentí un poco cohibido pero ella apretó mi mano y la mire a los ojos ella sonrió.

A mi lado estaba Tomoyo con su prometido, nos acercamos al féretro donde estaba la madre de Sakura, la miro con cariño y tomo su mano.

-Madre- dijo en un susurro, ya faltaba poco para que ella desapareciera de este mundo, su cuerpo se desvanecería por completo.

En eso entro el padre de Sakura el cual me miro con sorpresa y me dijo.

-Usted es el vampiro que bebió la sangre de mi hija- me miro con odio, yo solo role los ojos y de tras de él señor Kinomoto estaba el hermano de Sakura.

-Padre no es el momento- dijo Sakura con autoridad, el señor Kinomoto la miro serio.

-Tú lo has provocado Sakura- ella lo miro con sorpresa –Tu has matado a tu madre Sakura- Sakura tembló de las palabras de su padre y yo solo apreté mas su mano y ella me miro le dije con la mirada que no era su culpa, ella entendió y volvió a ver a su padre con odio.

-El culpable me la pagara- ella rechino los colmillos –No voy a descansar hasta encontrar con el culpable de esto- en ese momento el cuerpo de la madre de Sakura brillo era el momento en donde ella iba dejar este mundo, Sakura tenía las lagrimas en sus ojos pero se aguato de no llorar enfrente de todos.

El cuerpo de la señora Kinomoto se desvaneció dejando solo polvo brilloso en el ataúd, Sakura lo tomo entre sus manos y dijo.

-Adiós madre- la tome entre mis brazos y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, su padre y su hermano nos miraron con odio.

-Y que va a pasar ahora Sakura- ella no decía nada –Vas a tener una relación con este vampiro- lo mire con odio al hermanó de Sakura.

-Esto es inaudito- dijo el señor Kinomoto –Ahora todos saben que te uniste a un vampiro de otro clan- ya no aguante más sus reclamos y le dije.

-Lo que yo tenga con sus hija es nuestro problema no suyo- ellos me miraron con sorpresa – Además yo pertenezco al concilio de vampiros donde esta ella- Sakura me miro con sorpresa.

Yo trate de sonreírle pero no podía pues estaba allí sus padre y su hermanó no me daba confianza.

-Sakura debes dejar el concilio- dijo su padre, ella alzo la mirada y con orgullo dijo.

-No padre ahora más que nunca deseo saber quien fue quien mato a mi madre y no descansare hasta encontrarlo y hacer que page por lo que me hiso- ella tomo mi mano.

-Sakura vas a continuar con este vampiro- ella me miro y dijo.

-Shaoran Li es el amor de mi vida- mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte –Y con él he unido mi vida eterna- ella los miro y luego se retiro pero antes su padre dijo.

-Yo no acepto esa relación Sakura- ella voltio.

-No me importa padre él es mi hombre y nunca lo dejare, así que haces lo que tú quieras pero yo voy a estar con él- ella dijo antes de salir –Y yo soy la que da las órdenes en este lugar padre, no quiero verte en mi casa.

Salimos de aquel lugar tomados de la mano detrás de nosotros estaba Tomoyo y su prometido, fuimos hasta su casa donde ella se derrumbo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Sakura- dijo Eriol quien la tomo entre sus brazos, yo solo me quede mirando sin saber qué hacer.

-Eriol ella ya no está conmigo- dijo entre lagrimas, la mire y ella me abrazo con fuerza.

-Sakura.

Yo solo la acaricie con amor sabía que iba a ser duro para ella esto que le está sucediendo.

******************** 6 meses después************************

**Sakura POV**

Antes que comenzara la noche me encantaba estar en la misma cama que él, cada noche, cada semana cada mes era para mí una fortuna de tenerlo conmigo a mi lado.

A veces antes del amanecer hacíamos el amor con pasión y deseo, ese deseo que era insaciable para mí y para él, cada vez que estábamos en la intimidad nos ambos mas y mas hasta el punto de quedar exhaustos los dos pero siempre despertamos abrazados en la cama desnudos.

Nunca había peleas entre nosotros pues es siempre me cumplía mis caprichos, era muy extraño debo admitirlo sus costumbres, sus hábitos, su forma de beber la sangre de los humanos era pacifica sin tanta violencia.

Siempre que salíamos a divertimos íbamos los cuatro, si Eriol y Tomoyo siempre estaban a nuestro lado con el paso del tiempo entendí mas Tomoyo y me agrado mucho era una mujer muy madura, Shaoran tenia mucho confianza de ella y una noche me dijo que Tomoyo le recordaba un poco a su madre, quería saber más de su familia y me conto todo sobre su vida en Hong Kong, sobre aquel vampiro que desobedeció mis órdenes y fue cuando le dije que ese hombre tenía a su hija.

También le conté que la veía muy rara a la niña y él se preocupó un poco por ella así que esta noche decidimos ir a buscarla, salimos de mi casa hacía una reunión que hiso un amigo donde invito a muchos vampiros, con las predicciones de Tomoyo que dijo que en esa reunión estaría ese hombre y la niña no cabía la dudad que teníamos que ir por ella.

Había muchos vampiros en esa reunión, no sabíamos por donde buscar.

-Sakura hay mucha gente- me dijo Shaoran el cual estaba buscando a su hija.

-Tomoyo ves a ese vampiro- le pregunte ella estaba buscando también igual Eriol.

Caminamos entre la gente y Shaoran se sorprendió un poco por lago que vio, se metió entre la gente rápido y le dije.

-Shaoran a dónde vas- corrí atrás de él me siguieron Tomoyo y Eriol.

Nos detuvimos y allí está el vampiro con la niña la cual miraba con odio a Shaoran.

-Lucy- dijo Shaoran.

-Shaoran pero que haces aquí- dijo el vampiro acercándose a él, me puse en guardia por si se atrevía hacerle algo a mi Shaoran se las vería conmigo.

El vampiro rio y dijo –Sabes Shaoran soñaste muy alto y ahora la princesa de los vampiros es tu mujer- Shaoran alzo la ceja.

-Ahorra tu comentario Salem- miro a la niña la cual lo miraba con odio, era completamente diferente a la niña que vi hace unos meses ahora estaba más hermosa, su piel era blanca y brillaba mas.

La seguí mirando y vi que ella tenía una **marca en el cuello en forma de media luna roja**, parecía como un tatuaje pero algo no se veía bien.

-Lucy ven conmigo- Shaoran le estiro la mano y ella rio divertida, me quede sorprendida igual que Tomoyo y Eriol pero más sorprendido estaba Shaoran.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- Shaoran no decía nada.

-Vez Shaoran perdiste a tu hija por la princesa- lo mire con sorpresa no sabía de que me estaba hablando, según lo que me conto Shaoran era que había transformado a la niña porque le tenía un cariño especial y yo entendí que esa niña era importante para él, también lo sería para mí.

-Ya te había dicho que esa niña tenía que regresar con Shaoran- el vampiro me miro.

-O pero su majestad ella no quiere regresar con él verdad Lucy- odiaba que me dijeran así, la acaricio el cabello y ella solo sonrió con maldad.

Esto estaba mal no era la misma niña, algo le hiso ese vampiro.

-Además ella ya pertenece a mi clan- el vampiro miro con odio a Shaoran –Mira con tu propios ojos Shaoran- tomo a la niña y le enseño **la marca** que tenía ene le cuello la niña.

Shaoran rechino los colmillos, lo mire sabía que estaba enojado y que en cualquier momento se le iba en cima a ese vampiro.

-Sabes que significa la marca no Shaoran- mire a Shaoran que ya estaba furioso.

-No tenias por que marcarla.

No sabía que significa esa marca para ellos, porque esa niña cambio tanto no quería ver sufrir a mi amor y mucho menos que él tuviera una pelea entre tanta gente.

Que debía hacer ahora.

********************Continuara********************

**Sakura Li23: Otro capítulo más, espero les guste mucho….**

**Cada noche que pasa está más interesante… ahora si ya se armo habrá pelea entre vampiros…y que significa esa marca que puso de malas a Shaoran… y que tal Sakura también quiere a Lucy… en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas…**

**Actualizare lo más rápido que se pueda de esta historia y de la otra (Te robe el novio hermana) nos vemos…**


	12. Chapter 12

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**3. En este capítulo habrá lemon… **

**Capitulo 12**

**La noche de los amantes**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba furioso con Salem como se atrevió a marcar a Lucy, era su marca para controlar a los vampiros ahora la tenia ella estaba bajo el poder de Salem tenía que sacarla de ese transe y poder borrar todo el dolor que sintió en el momento que la marco.

Mire a Salem con odio mis ojos se tornaron rojos y me fui encima de él, Salem me tomo de cuello y me estaba clavando sus uñas largas en mi cuello, yo no me deje también le puse la mano en el pecho cerca del corazón y apreté fuertemente.

A lo lejos escuche los gritos de Sakura, el también tenía los ojos rosjos y empezó a invadir mi mente quitándome fuerza el sonrió con maldad y me dijo.

-Nunca superaras al maestro- lo avente en contra de la pared la cual se estrello me toque el cuello el cual estaba sangrando por la herida que me hiso, poco a poco se feu cerrando y solo quedo la sangre derramada en mi camisa.

Me levante del suelo y lo mire estaba sonrió feliz.

-Shaoran, Shaoran nunca podrás conmigo-

-No me voy a dar por vencido nunca-

Otra vez iba encima de Salem pero se metió Lucy, ella sonrió con maldad y me dijo.

-No tocaras a mi amo- mire su marca que brillaba ese maldito vampiro la estaba controlando, ella se acerco a mi pecho y me dio una descarga de eléctrica que me tiro al suelo ella no había tenido ese poder, de nuevo se acerco y sus ojos se tornaron rojos de nuevo venía hacia mi y Sakura se coloco en medio.

-Quítate de mi camino- Lucy le dijo enojada.

-No me voy a quitar porque él es tu padre- Lucy rio con maldad.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo- Lucy lanzo una descarga de electricidad pero Sakura había puesto un escudo protector y no le paso nada, Lucy se abalanzo hacia Sakura tratando de herirla, Sakura salto y evitaba a toda costa los ataques de Lucy que me sorprendió mucho que ella tenia esos poderes mire a Salem.

-Tú le distes eso poderes no- Salem sonrió.

-Sí y vaya que aprendió rápido- me fui encima de él y lo tome del cuello y el rio con maldad.

-Eres un maldito- rechine los colmillos

-Si no te das prisa en salvar a tu hija ella se quedara para siempre así- lo mire con sorpresa- Si ya casi es media noche- miro el reloj del gran salón.

Lo solté de mala gana dejándolo en el suelo, mire a Lucy tratando de atacar a Sakura fui hasta dónde estaba Sakura y la tome de la mano ella me miro sin entender ese gesto.

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí- ella me miro con esos ojos verdes de preocupación.

Me acerque a Lucy la tome de las manos doblándolas hacia tras ella se estaba removiendo, me gritaba pero tuve que usar mi fuerza para someterla y mire a Salem el cual me dio un gesto para que viera el reloj solo quedaba 15 minutos para la media noche tenía que salir de ese lugar y tratar de llevarla a mi casa para realizar un conjuro y quitarle esa marca.

Me quite la corbata y ate las manos a Lucy, la cargue como costal de papas ella gritaba me siguió Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, salimos de aquella casa y Sakura me dijo.

-Que vamos hacer Shaoran- la mire.

-Hay que llegar a mi casa y someterla con un conjuro antes de la media noche- baje la cabeza –Si no llegamos en 15 minutos ella se quedara así para siempre- no podía imaginarme a Lucy convertida en esto, me lamente mucho por no estar cerca de ella.

-Vamos a mi casa yo tengo todo para que ella vuelva a ser la misma- Sakura me acaricio la cara con amor y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía me daba fuerzas esa mirada.

-Está bien vamos- ella indico a Tomoyo y Eriol a seguirnos, nos marchamos rápidamente de ese lugar usando nuestra velocidad, pero alguien nos venía siguiendo no era posible los aliados de Salem corrimos más rápido, nos escondimos en un callejón pero Lucy seguía gritando nos iban a encontrar así que puse mi ano en sus ojos y susurre un c conjuro para dormirla.

-Bien hecho Shaoran- me dijo Eriol.

-Ahora hay que irnos de aquí- Sakura me dijo y tome a Lucy en mis brazos y salimos corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura faltaba 5 minutos para media noche y la llevamos a un cuarto en el sótano donde estaba una lámparas y unas cadenas dónde colocamos sus manos en ella, recordé el conjuro que aprendí de mi padre para quitarle esa horrible marca del cuello, ella abrió los ojos que estaba rojos y gritaba desesperadamente. Termine de decir el conjuro y justo en ese momento tocaron las campanas del reloj ya era media noche.

Mire su cuello aun seguí la marca, ella bajo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente me toque la cabeza con frustración.

-No es posible si lo dije bien- me jalaba los cabellos con desesperación.

-Shaoran no te hagas daño- me dijo Sakura preocupada, solo corrí hacia ella y la abrace fuertemente.

-Ella tiene que regresar- suspire pesadamente, Sakura me tomo entre sus brazos y me cario con amor mi pelo.

-Ella regresara no te preocupes mi amor-la mire y ella sonrió.

-Solo espero a que este bien mañana en al noche- la mire tan indefensa, tan vulnerable ella era lo más valiosos claro junto con Sakura para mí.

Sakura tomo mi mano y salimos de aquel cuarto, tomo mi mano y fuimos a la habitación que compartíamos, me recosté en la cama y ella me imito.

Acaricio el cuello dónde me había clavado sus dedos Salem y me dijo.

-Te duele- yo sonreí.

-No ya no-

-Qué bueno que somos vampiros puros nuestras heridas sana rápidamente- ella me sonrió., yo la tome de la mano y la acerqué mas a mi cuerpo.

Siempre me gustaba estar con ella de esta forma.

-Se que hoy no te sientes con ganas de hacerlo Shaoran- la mire tranquilo.

-Lo siento- ella me abrazo mas y yo suspire su aroma a cereza, así nos quedamos en la cama dormidos juntos como lo hacíamos todas las noches pero esta no habíamos consumado nuestro amor.

La noche siguiente vi a Lucy más tranquila algo confusa, la revise para que no tuviera esa marca que ya había desaparecido pero ella no me miraba y no me contestaba las preguntas. Le baba de bebe un poco de sangre pero ella se negaba tomarla eso me preocupaba un poco, la miraba desde el otro lado estaba asustada ya no tenía las cadenas en las manos, ella me miraba con esos ojos que me recordaba tanto cuando era una niña humana.

En eso entro Sakura y Lucy se enrosco mas en su lugar, Sakura se sentó a lado de mi.

-Que a dicho- me pregunto.

-Nada una nada- le dije un poco cortante.

-Ya verás que pronto te hablara- ella tomo mi mano y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro yo solo suspire.

Quería que ella me dirigiera la palabra para escuchar su voz de nuevo.

**************En el cuarto del sótano*******************

Se escuchaba los llantos de una joven mujer, ella lloraban porque no sabia que pasado durante este tiempo, miro la habitación no estaba tan mal pues tenía unas lámparas que alumbraban todo y lo que si le asusto mucho fue las cadenas y se percato que era una habitación donde torturaban a los humanos y eso le dio más miedo.

Se dio cuenta que su padre estaba con ella, le ofrecía un poco de sangre y ella no acepto aun seguía muy dolida por todo lo que paso en la casa de ese vampiro, miro que también entro la princesa de los vampiros y tomo sus piernas con sus brazos se enroco como gusano, escuchando lo que decían eso dos vampiros.

Al final como cada noche ellos dos se iban y la dejaban en aquel cuarto, ella se paro del suelo y intento abrir la puerta pero era inútil estaba cerrada, ella volvió a llorar de frustración lo único que quería era salir de aquel cuarto y desaparecer pues todo lo que sentía en este momento no era bueno que lo viera su padre.

A la noche siguiente ella lo miro y le dijo.

-Quiero…irme- ella lloro de nuevo y su padre la quiso tocar peor ella lo detuvo –No me toques- ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Lucy-

-No soy buena- ella se mordió el labio –No sabes las cosas que me obligaron hacer- ella lloro de recordad el infierno que paso en esa casa.

-Lucy déjame ayudarte- su padre se coloco enfrente de ella.

-Tan solo déjame irme de este lugar-

-No puedo Lucy- decía su padre con cariño y ella solo lloro.

-Para qué me quieres que me quede en este lugar- ella lo miro a los ojos –Si no vas estar conmigo por la eternidad como me lo habías prometido- su padre la miro con sorpresa.

-Tan solo quiero hacer una familia con ella y contigo-

-No puedo estar contigo ya no- de los hermosos ojos de la joven salina lágrimas gruesas.

–No Lucy no digas eso por favor- miro as su padre que estaba triste y que faltaba un poco para que el también llorara.

-Yo…te…amo- dijo la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos –Y no puedo estar contigo porque tu corazón le pertenece a ella- la joven miro a su padre el cual está sorprendido por la declaración.

-Lucy yo- no sabía que decir en sé momento, no se dio cuenta de que su hija sentía amor por él.

-No debí hacerlo y tarde me di cuenta que tu solo me querías como tu hija- ella se lo dijo ya calmada –Me di cuenta que amas demasiado a ella y yo no puedo olvidarte si sigo aquí- un silencio estaba en aquella habitación.

-Yo…- el vampiro no sabía que decirle.

-Por favor deja que regrese a Hong Kong por favor- ella bajo la cabeza –Padre- el vampiro la tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído.

-Está bien te dejare que te vayas a Hong Kong- ella suspiro con alivio y brazo a su padre con cariño.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba muy triste porque la hija de Shaoran se iba para siempre a Hong Kong, miro a Shaoran el cual esta sumamente triste y eso me pone mal pues a mí me gusta mucho que el este bien.

Se despide de ella con un fuerte abrazo de padre y miro a la niña la cual también tiene mucha tristeza en sus ojos, Shaoran le dice que se cuide mucho y que espera carta de ella.

La niña me mira con sus ojos y se acerca mí y me dice.

-Espero que hagas feliz a mi padre- ella me sonríe y me quedo sorprendida por lo que oigo, la niña se despide de Tomoyo y aborda el barco que la llevara a su destino.

Esa noche fue la más triste porque Shaoran estaba muy triste y yo solo podía consolarlo, darle mi apoyo incondicional a él, tenía que sacarlo de esa tristeza que tenia.

Con el paso de los mese el volvió hacer le mismo pero se sentía esa tristeza aun en él, estaba en una junta con los ancianos pero no supe en qué momento no puse atención y Eriol me dio detalle en lo que quedaron.

Me senté en el sillón de la oficina y entro mi mejor amigo Marcus era un hombre mayor, me sonrió y yo suspire.

-Lo siento es que solo que no me siento bien- le dije a el tratando de sonreí.

-Sakura- lo mire.

-Es que ya no sé como quitarle esa tristeza a Shaoran- suspire.

-Pues organiza tu boda con él- lo mire con interés, ahora que me ponía pensar tenía razón no me había casado con él.

-Si- me pare del sillón y di vueltas en al ofician –Si me tengo que casar con él- mi amigo Marcus sonrió.

-Si ya que son una pareja- estaba tan contenta por que siempre soñé con casarme de blanco obvio bajo las leyes de mi concilio, tenía que hablar con Tomoyo para que me ayudara a preparar toda la boda, pero algo me faltaba era el novio.

-Tú crees que Shaoran Li se quiera casar conmigo- le dije un poco triste a Marcus.

-Claro que si Sakura- el me tomo de la mano y yo sonreí.

Cuando me fui a mi casa en el camino estaba pensando como quería mi boda, pensé que también quería formar una familia con él.

-Un bebé- dije en bajito para que nadie me ollera, si un bebé nos uniría aun más de lo que ya estábamos.

Entre a mi casa y vi al hombre de mi vida de espaldas, me acerque a él por detrás y lo abrace él me sonrió.

-Sakura-

-Tengo que decirte algo importante Shaoran Li- él se dio la vuelta y me tomo de la mano nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Dime princesa- me sonroje cuando me decía así.

-Yo solo…-lo mire y él me sonrió –Si quieres…- sentí un enorme calor en mis mejillas como se lo podía decir.

-Dilo Sakura- el me miro con eso ojos ámbar, tome aire y suspire.

-Quiero saber si tú te quieres casar conmigo- lo mire y el se sorprendió mucho.

-Yo…-se mordí el labio, sabía que era una mala idea así que me pare del sillón y le dije.

-No es necesario una respuesta- me gire pero él me detuvo y me tomo de la cintura me dio un beso, cerré los ojos y sentí como el metía su lengua en mi boca siempre lo hacía y eso me daba muchos deseos de tenerlo en mi cuerpo.

Lo abrace ye el me pego más a su cuerpo gemí dentro del beso, el se separo y respire tanto él me besaba en mi cuello y sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda.

-Sakura si me quiero casar contigo- lo mire con sorpresa.

-En serio- el me dio un leve beso.

-Si mi amor- me tomo de la mano.

-A donde vamos- le pregunte porque subíamos las escaleras.

-Vamos a la habitación te tengo una sorpresa- sonreí divertida.

En la habitación el saco una caja roja aterciopelada y metió una llave en forma de corazón y él me sonrió.

Mire lo que había en esa caja, había muchas joyas de oro, piedras preciosas y muchas piedra muy raras, el tomo la caja pequeña y me dijo.

-Este anillo era me mi madre- mire el anillo que tenía una hermosa piedra color blanco con oro –Quiero que tu lo tengas Sakura como símbolo de nuestro amor- el me coloco el anillo y yo sonreí con alegría lo bese con mucho amor y él me correspondió.

-Gracias- le dije el acomodo la caja y me tumbo en la cama, se puso encima de mí y empezó a besarme en los labios, en el cuello y bajo hasta mi escote.

-Me gusta mucho Sakura- reí divertida.

-Yo te amo- le dije y él me miro.

-Yo también te amo- me beso como hace un rato, mis manos subieron hacia su cabeza y bajaban por su espalda, el también tocaba mi cuerpo con sus manos bajo por mi vestido y subió mis piernas y el vestido.

Se quito el saco y la camisa me tomo de la mano comenzó a quitarme el vestido besando mi piel desnuda eso me ponía mas deseosa de estar con él.

Lo abrace y yo también lo comencé a besar, el siempre al miraba mi cuerpo desnudo yo solo le sonreí, el me acomodo en la cama y comenzó la torturar de nuestro amor.

Nuestros cuerpos se encontraba en un momento de pasión, los movimientos se hicieron más intensos y deseosos, los besos cada vez más apasionados, él entraba en mi con mucho deseo, pasión eso me excitaba aun mas de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Clavaba mis uñas en su espalda cuando lo mantenía dentro de mi él me susurraba al oído.

-Te amo Sakura- me lo decía agitado y nuestros cuerpos estaba tan unidos que llegamos a un orgasmos los dos juntos.

-Yo…también…te amo- le dije agitada por el movimiento que teníamos en ese momento.

El elevo más rápido las embestía hasta que llegamos a otro orgasmo más fuerte y dejando lo más valioso que tenía dentro de mí.

Sonreí cuando él salió de mí lo acaricie con mucho amor, él acomodó su cabeza entre mis senos. Los dos estábamos cansados por lo que habíamos tenido hace un rato en mi mete venia una pregunta que quería hacerle así que me atreví a preguntarle.

-Shaoran- el me dijo.

-Mande- sonreí y puse en orden mi pregunta.

**-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-** él se levanto un poco de su lugar y su mirada me decía algo muy importante que cambiara mi vida para siempre.

*************************Continuara********************

**Sakura Li 23: Hola les dejo otro capítulo más…perdón por la tardanza les prometo ahora si actualizar lo más pronto posible…**

**Hay nuevas sorpresas en este capítulo nuevo….ya se fue Lucy de la vida de Shaoran Li, no pude de verdad que no pude matarla así que era mejor alejarla de él...**

**Y que tal habrá boda... ¿Cómo será la boda de Sakura y Shaoran?...**

**Y cual será la respuesta de Shaoran ante esa pregunta que le hiso Sakura…. en el próximo capítulo…nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**3. En este capítulo habrá lemmon… **

**Capitulo 13**

**La boda de los vampiros**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba muy triste por la partida de Lucy, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos ella me había confesando que estaba enamorada de mi, como era posible eso si yo siempre le die el amor de padre a ella.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me percate que estaban discutiendo Tomoyo y Eriol, ellos dos no se dieron cuenta de que estaba en la sala y alcance a escuchar algo de su discusión.

-Ya te había dicho que no- dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero Tomoyo- dijo Eriol

-No quiero casarme en este momento- Tomoyo se quedo en silencio.

-Pero…- dio Eriol.

-tampoco quiero tener hijos- me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo Tomoyo, ella entro a la sala y yo me oculte detrás de la cortina para que no me viera.

-Está bien Tomoyo- dijo Eriol triste por las noticias que le dijo Tomoyo, ella se sentó en el sillón y le dijo.

-Quiero estar a solas- Eriol salió de la sala triste con la cabeza abajo y sentí feo por lo que dijo Tomoyo.

-Sal de allí Shaoran- ella me dijo y salí de mi escondite con una sonrisa.

-Yo no quería oír lo que decían pero…-ella me miro con sus ojos color violeta.

-No importa puedo hablar contigo- me senté a lado de ella y me dijo.

-Si dime- ella suspiro.

-Yo no quiero tener hijos con Eriol en este momento- la mire estaba llorando.

-Pero Tomoyo- ella me volvió a ver y estaba llorando.

-La verdad no quiero concebir un hijo vampiro- ella lloro más y me dio tristeza de verla así, la abrace y le dije.

-No tienes porque llorar Tomoyo- le dije con consuelo.

-Pero algo se está rompiendo entre él y yo- ella suspiro –Desde que se convirtió en vampiro es diferente- la mire y no sabía que decirle en ese momento.

-Está bien Tomoyo es tu decisión- ella bajo la cabeza.

-Y tu Shaoran deseas tener hijos con la princesa- la mire con sorpresa.

Me quede pensando en eso, no sabía si deseaba tenerlos con ella, la amaba mucho eso siempre se lo demostraba pero en parte tenía razón Tomoyo no era el momento de tenerlos, aun no estaba preparado para dar ese paso.

Después de unos minutos Tomoyo se fue a su cuarto y me dejo pensando en tener hijos con el amor de mi vida.

Ella llego y me pregunto si me quería casar con ella, no lo dude le dije que sí y después la lleve a la habitación para darle el anillo de mi madre, como siempre teníamos nuestros encuentros sexuales peor este fue el más maravilloso de todos pues ya estábamos comprometidos.

Después de terminar de festejar nuestro compromiso ella me pregunto **-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- **la mire dudoso de que contestarle.

Me senté en la cama y le dije.

-Sakura no creo que sea el momento de tener un hijo- ella me miro con sorpresa-Vamos despacio quieres- ella se voltio y me dio la espalda.

-Está bien si así lo quieres tu- la sentí molesta por lo que dije.

-Sakura- la llame pero ella se dio la vuelta y se tapo con la sabana no me contestaba, así que le empecé a acariciar la espalda pero ella no decía nada, la empecé a besar por los hombros hasta su espalda y ella empezó a gemir.

-Sakura- le dije de nuevo ella voltio a mirarme con enojo.

-Mande- me dijo secamente.

-Tienes que preparar toda la fiesta de nuestra boda- ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta, se acerco mas a mí y me volvió a besar.

Tenía que cambiar el tema para que ella no siguiera enojada conmigo pero sé que en el fondo si lo estaba.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba preparando todo para la fiesta Tomoyo me estaba ayudando con los preparativos, el vestido esa parte le gustaba mucho a Tomoyo pues ella insistió tanto en que fuera un vestido detallado pues como era la princesa de los vampiros no debía traer cualquier vestido.

En fin la modista tuvo tanta paciencia con nosotras pues yo tenía varias ideas y Tomoyo igual, las dos queríamos que nuestras ideas fueran en el vestido pero creo que al final valió la pena y tanto sufrimiento de la modista porque mi vestido quedo muy hermosos.

Ya tenía la noche para ese gran evento esperaba con ansias a que llegara esa noche, las invitaciones se dieron a cada uno de los invitados que deseaba que estuvieran en ese momento conmigo pero algo siempre tenía que salir mal, mi padre se entero del gran evento que me reclamo.

-Sakura es inaudito que te unas con él para toda la eternidad- me dijo mi padre, lo mire con odio.

-Tú no me puedes decir que hacer padre- lo mire con orgullo –Tu eres el menos indicado para decirme que hacer o que no hacer- suspire tenía que tener calma.

-Eres una malagradecida niña- lo mire –Yo te cedí el poder en el consejo y así me pagas- ya estaba enojada, lo mire con furia tanto que empezó a temblar y los objetos de cristal que había en la oficina se rompieron al igual que la ventana.

-Tu traicionaste mi confianza padre- lo desafié –Tu me reclamas con que padre si tú tienes otra familia- me dolía mucho al recordar cómo me entere que mi padre tenía otra familia desde hace muchos años.

-No Sakura la verdad no la sabes- el me inmovilizo con uno de sus poderes, lo mire ya tenía los ojos rojos.

-Suéltame me haces daño- dije frustrada al sentirme inmovilizada y no poder atacarlo, el me elevo hasta el techo y grite de frustración, la perilla de la oficina se estaba girando pero mi padre hico un conjuro para que nadie abriera la puerta.

-No te casara con ese vampiro- lo mire con odio y frustración, clama Sakura tienes que usar tu poder, me contuve y respire cuando acumulé lo suficiente energía conjuré un nuevo hechizo que me enseño Shaoran era como el fuego.

Quemando el lazo que me ataba tanto fue el poder que mi padre me bajo de un golpe del lo alto y caí al suelo, me dolió la caída pero no me percate cuando me soltó.

No podía pararme me dolía todo el cuerpo pero eso se quitaba después lo que me daba rabia es que mi padre me miraba con oído por a verlo atacado y mas era mi frustración de no poder pararme en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entro Eriol.

-Sakura estas bien-Eriol trató de ayudarme a levantar y cuando lo hiso di un grito de dolor.

-No sé porque tu madre te consintió tanto Sakura- lo mire con odio no podía pronunciar el nombre de mi madre.

-No…nombres…a mi madre- respire con dificultad –Con tu boca sucia vampiro- mi padre me miro y antes de salir me dijo.

-Ya no serás parte del concilio de ancianos y ya no será la princesa de los vampiros prefiero que sea…-lo interrumpí en lo último que me haba a decir.

-Ya sé que quieres poner a tu maldita bastarda al poder pero créeme que no lo voy a permitir-él se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada.

Eriol me ayudo a sentarme en el sillón y me dijo.

-Sakura te encuentras bien- mene la cabeza en negación.

-No me duele un poco las costillas- Eriol me miro.

-Ya pasara- se dio la vuelta –Voy a traerte un poco de sangre- estaba muy raro lo sabía algo me ocultaba.

-Que paso Eriol- le pregunté antes de que saliera de la oficina.

-Nada Sakura- sonrió.

Me levante como pude para salir de la oficina y ver que sucedía afuera, todos me miraron sorprendidos y mire que estaba auxiliando a alguien me acerque hasta ellos.

Entre la multitud estaba Tomoyo realizando varios conjuros de sanación y me preocupo un poco, pase entre la gente y vi que el que estaba auxiliando era a Shaoran que también estaba mal herido.

-Pero que sucedió- me hinque para poder verlo me dolió mucho, él tenía los ojos cerrado.

-No paso nada Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo –El está bien- me sonrió.

-Quien hiso esto- pregunte a los que estaba allí parados.

-Su majestad fue su hermanó quien lo ataco- estaba tan frustrada y dolida por el golpe.

-Pero como- antes de parame Shaoran tomo mi mano.

-Ya no importa Sakura- lo mire –Lo importante es que tu estas bien- el me sonrió y se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Su majestad aun se realizará el gran evento- lo mire y sonreí.

-Por supuesto- nadie me lo va impedir para casarme con Shaoran, ni mi padre, ni mi hermano y mucho menos el consejo de vampiros lo impediría.

*********************Después de varias noches*******************

Llego la noche más especial para Shaoran y para mí, estaba nerviosa pues desde esta noche y para todas las demás seria la señora Li para toda la eternidad.

Tomoyo me estaba ayudando a maquillarme y a peinarme para verme más hermosa, ya traía el vestido puesto así que en unos minutos más ya estaría lista para bajar al gran salón donde estaba todos mis invitados y estaba el amor de mi vida.

-Ya estas lista Sakura- sonreí y me levante de la silla Tomoyo acomodo mi vestido y mire a la ventana la noche estaba despejada y en el cielo estaba una hermosa luna roja.

Recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que era muy bueno salir en luna roja ya que podías obtener un poder inmenso con solo verla.

-Estas lista Sakura- sonreí.

-Si- camine hasta el gran salón y todos me miraron sonreí al ver a Shaoran tan elegante y nervioso, llegue hasta él me sonrió y le correspondí tomo mi mano.

Mire al juez que nos iba a casar también era vampiro, Shaoran apretaba mi mano en cada frase que nos decía el juez lo miraba y sonreía, hasta que dijo el juez que si quería unir mi vida eternamente con él y le dije.

-Si quiero unirme con él para toda la eternidad- sonreí y él me beso la mano.

-Y usted señor Li- lo mire con lágrimas en mis ojos por la emoción.

-Si también quiero unirme con ella para toda la eternidad- mis ojos estaban cristalinos tenía que aguantar y no llorar enfrente de todos los invitados.

Shaoran tomo mi mano y me coloco el anillo que nos unía para siempre, tome también el anillo y lo coloque en su mano me dio un beso en mis labios como tanto amor.

Brindamos con nuestros invitados por esta gran momento, en ningún momento Shaoran soltó mi mano, llego la media noche y todos los invitados se fueron llegó el gran momento suspire y Tomoyo me dijo.

-No tengas miedo Sakura- sonreí.

-Gracias Tomoyo- la braceé y me dio ánimo.

Entre la a habitación a esperar a que el llegara cuando entro me sonrió, se acerco hasta dónde estaba y me tomo de la cintura me beso con pasión y deseo le correspondí.

Me acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar mi hombros, mi cuello estaba tan deseos de estar juntos, también lo acariciaba su cara, sus hombros y su espalda.

Me excitaba tanto cual él suspiraba, Shaoran comenzó a quitarse la camisa y lo mire atentamente sonreí cuando el termino de quitársela se coloque encima de mí y comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del vestido, suspire a cada roce de sus manos que recorría mi cuerpo.

Se levanto y me dio la mano para que me levantara lo imite y coloque mis manos en su cuello y lo bese con deseo de que me posea en este momento, las manos de Shaoran bajo el cierre del vestido y lo bajo lentamente hasta que cayó el vestido al suelo.

Shaoran me quito la ropa que restaba me coloco en la cama desnuda y él se quito lo que le faltaba para estar igual que yo, separa mis piernas y entro dentro de mi gemí al tenerlo dentro de mí, sonreí cuando él se acerco a mí.

-Te amo Sakura- el acaricio mi cara con su mano.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran- lo acerque a mí y lo bese, mi mano estaba clava en su pelo.

No quería que se terminara este momento que estaba viendo, los besos, las caricias, el deseo que teníamos en este momento nos hacia tan felices a los dos.

El aumento las embestidas, más rápido que los dos llegamos al orgasmo Shaoran estaba tan agitado igual que yo, nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron y continúanos entregándonos al amor, pasión y deseo que teníamos el uno por otro.

-Shaoran- le dije él me miro.

-Dime Sakura- sonreí.

-Tengo una sorpresa- me separe de él y me levante de la cama, el me miro y estire mi mano para que me siguiera el sonrió y se levanto conmigo. Lo lleve hasta el baño donde ya estaba todo preparado, lo mire estaba sorprendido tenía razón Tomoyo era un buen detalle sorprender al hombre de tu vida con algo así.

El baño estaba lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas, al igual que la tina de baño que tenía pétalos de rosas y el agua ya estaba lista para meternos y tener el mejor momento.

-Shaoran- le dije.

-Esto es muy…-lo abrace el acaricio mi espalda desnuda.

-Es solo uno de los muchos detalles que te voy a dar para siempre- el me miro y me llevo hasta la tina donde nos metimos, como ya estábamos desnudos pues fue más fácil.

Él acariciaba mi cuerpo debajo de toda la espuma y los pétalos, yo solo suspiraba a todas y cada una de las caricias.

-Sakura- lo mire –No quiero que esto acabe nunca- le sonreí y le die un beso.

La verdad yo tampoco deseaba que esto terminara.

*********************En otra parte de Tokio***********************

Un hombre estaba tomando una copa de sangre y miraba hacia el cielo obscuro.

-Cuanto lo lamento hijo de que no lograste ser el príncipe de los vampiros- el joven le sonrió a la mujer.

-Eso ya no importa madre- dio el último sorbo –Lo importante es que el señor Kinomoto tome el poder del concilio ya que la princesita no ha seguido las reglas de nuestras antepasados- el joven sonrió.

-Lo sé hijo- la mujer se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al joven –El cuanta con nuestro apoyo para sacar a la princesita del concilio de vampiros- el joven sonrió.

La mujer se marcho del lugar y dejo al joven mirar la enorme luna roja que esa noche se veía en el oscuro cielo.

-¡O Sakura porque uniste por toda la eternidad con ese vampiro!- suspiro –Habríamos sido una hermosos pareja.

*****************************************Continuara*******************************

**Sakura Li23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo y una disculpa por no actualizar esta vez actualizare más rápido se los prometo…**

**Un nuevo personaje de quien se tratara…**

**En cuanto al comentario de Vane: (no me digas que él no puede tener hijos) jejeje claro que Shaoran si puede tener hijos pero como él lo dijo no ese él momento.**

**En cuanto el comentario de Miaka-chann: (lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida es tratar de amarrarte un hombre teniendo un bebe) jajajaja Sakura ama mucho a Shaoran y si lo dijo es por algo que pronto revelare paciencia y Sakura seguirá insistiendo en eso por algo no más si no se pierde la sorpresa.**

**Y gracias a todas las chicas que adoran mis historias como:**

**Bellkris Cullen, Anaiza18, maru-chan1296, camilaflordeloto, the mystic poetry, Foryou45, ceciali, mikan-chan18, chiwanko, choco-chanx3 y pamelita-sakurosa a todas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me inspira a seguir adelante.**

**Bueno espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo nos vemos…**


	14. Chapter 14

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, revisare mejor…**

**Capitulo 14**

**El perfume de cerezo**

*****************Tres meses después*****************************

En las calles de Tokio camina un joven de ojos color marrón y pelo color gris traía una gafas, dándole una apariencia académica. Caminaba por la obscura ciudad las mujeres lo miraban embobadas porque un hombre como él estaba tan solo en las calles de Tokio.

El joven busco el numero de la casa donde tenía que verse con alguien de suma importancia para resolver su problema, encontró una casa obscura que apenas se podían ver la luces dentro de este toco el timbre y un señor le bario la puerta dejándolo entrar.

-Bienvenido Yukito Tsukishiro- el joven sonrió.

-Gracias señor Kinomoto- entro a la sala donde estaba una joven hermosa de ojos color ámbar y cabello color castaño claro, el joven le sonrió.

-Así que ella es su hija también señor Kinomoto- la joven sonrió y dijo.

-Padre él es el prometido de la princesa- el joven tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y sonrió cuando dijo eso la joven.

-Claro que si Elizabeth- el joven la miro y luego al señor Kinomoto.

-Y bien señor Kinomoto es hora de poner en marcha el plan para sacar a Sakura del consejo de vampiros- el señor Kinomoto sonrió –Y de su adorado esposo también- el joven sonrió. Uno de los sirvientes te dio una copa de sangre y el señor Kinomoto le dijo.

-Porque volvamos a tener el poder de nuevo en nuestras manos- el joven levanto la copa y brindaron por lo que dijo el señor Kinomoto.

El joven tomo de la copa y saboreo la sangre que le dieron, el solo los miro y sonrió con maldad porque pronto se vería cara a cara con la mujer que amaba desde que nació.

**Shaoran POV**

Después de aquella noche donde me case con Sakura la mujer de su vida, se había unido para toda la eternidad pero ahora no sabía que tan difícil era vivir con toda esta carga ella era la líder de los vampiros tenía que estar al pendiente de que le rebelión que se estaba reuniendo a sus espaldas no callera lo que por mucho tiempo estuvo sosteniendo.

Me preocupaba mucho por ella porque siempre andaba viajando por todo Japón a mantener el orden y las reglas que ella había impuesto, cuando ella llegaba a su casa siempre me encontraba viendo la luna y su dulce aroma a cereza me embriagaba tanto cuando estaba cerca de mí, cada noche que estaba conmigo le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba aunque la veía que ya estaba agotada de estar viajando de estar en el consejo de vampiros, de estar cargando todo ese peso que tenía como la líder.

Un día más me canse de estar esperándola como cada noche por fin decidí decirle.

-Sakura ya no aguanto mas esto- ella me miro con sus ojos verdes, tomo mi mano y acaricio mi cara.

-Shaoran- me dijo en un susurro porque me dio un beso en los labios, no le correspondí porque siempre era lo mismo cada noche que llegaba de sus largos viajes por Japón.

-No Sakura- la detuve y la mire, ella estaba confundida por lo que había hecho.

-Pero Shaoran tu me prometiste que me seguirías para toda la eternidad- cerré los ojos tenía razón pero nunca imagine que esto iba a ser así.

-Sé lo que te prometí pero también entiende que yo nunca imagine que esto pasara- la mire –No te das cuenta Sakura todos ellos nos están separando- ella bajo la cabeza y me abrazo.

-No me dejes sola en estos momentos- acaricie su pelo, ella estaba llorando en mis brazos y eso me hacía sentir tanto dolor verla así.

-Sakura no llores- la abrace mas fuerte –Nunca te voy a dejar- ella lloraba amargamente.

Esta noche había nubes negras en el cielo obscuro parecía que iba a llover, la tome entre mis brazos cada día pesaba más, la acomode en la cama y ella sonrió al verme que también me acomodaba a su lado me acaricio la cara y sonreí al verla tan feliz, ella se abrazo de mi y nos quedamos dormidos, como hace muchos días lo hacíamos ya casi no teníamos nuestros encuentros pues ella se reusaba a que la tocara no sabía el motivo de eso pero últimamente estaba muy triste, bebía muy poca sangre y se reusaba a tomar de la mía, se mareaba constantemente y tenia cambios de humor constantemente.

Estaba comprando algo que necesitaba Tomoyo en una de las tiendas de Japón, ya era de noche ayer estuve con Sakura porque hoy de nuevo llegara tarde a casa porque tenía un problema que resolver con varios vampiros.

Estaba ausente en mis pensamientos cuando Tomoyo se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Shaoran- la mire y ella me sonrió.

-Que pasa- le dije.

-Estas muy ausente- me dijo y caminamos por las calles.

-Yo solo…- me mordí el labio y ella sonrió.

-Ya sé lo que pasa Shaoran no tienes porque decírmelo- ella suspiro –Se lo que va a pasar y lo malo es que no puedo evitarlo- la mire sin entender lo que me decía.

-Que es lo que quieres decir- ella me miro y tomo mi mano.

-Yo voy a esta a tu lado Shaoran- ella siguió caminando dejándome solo y confundido en medio de la calle.

Corrí al cansarla y le dije.

-Que paso con Eriol- ella sonrió de lado.

-Nada porque lo preguntas- me sentí incomodo a preguntarle algo que solo era de ella y de Eriol, hace unos días los vi que discutieron y esta vez Eriol ya no rogo porque se quedara a su lado, algo malo estaba pasando con ellos pero mi corazón decía que esa relación ya no tenía solución.

-Te vi discutir con Eriol- la mire y ella no decía nada –El se marcho- ella me miro.

-Sabes mi erro fue seguirlo sin saber que nuestra relación ya estaba afectada desde antes que sucediera esto- se señalo.

-Quieres decir antes de ser vampiro- ella meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Si era mejor terminar esto- ella me miro y sonrió –Era lo mejor para los dos- caminamos lento y después ante nosotros estaban los hombres de Salem, coloque a tras de mi a Tomoyo.

-Qué bueno que te encontramos Shaoran- dijo Draco con malicia.

-Que es lo que deseas- lo mire de la misma forma que él me miro.

-Nada solo decirte que la rebelión de los vampiros ya se apoderaron del consejo de vampiros- lo mire con sorpresa –Y que tu princesita esta noche morirá- sonrió con maldad, retrocedí atrás y tome a Tomoyo de la mano.

-Vámonos de aquí- le dije en susurro, corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos pero esos hombres estaba atrás de nosotros, estaba escuchando sus risas y eso me ponía mas de malas. Me gire así donde estaba Draco y lo enfrente, mis ojos se tornaron rojos y lo ataque. El también se defendía de mis ataques, sonreí con diversión y me tomo del cuello al igual que yo.

-Sabes Shaoran desde hace muchos años quería hacer eso-

-Igual yo- le dije y lo solté de mala gana en unos de los vidrios de algunos negocios de la ciudad y la genta humana salía corriendo de miedo, todos gritaba de los asustados que estaban.

Mire a uno de ellos que tenían a Tomoyo entre sus manos y les dije.

-Déjenla en paz- me fui encima de quien la tenía entre sus manos, ella salió corriendo y me grito

-Cuidado Shaoran- fue lo último que escuche porque después todo se volvió negro.

Estaba adolorido en mi cabeza y me dolían algunas partes de mi cuerpo sabia que esto iba a pasar pronto, sentí el aroma del perfume de cereza en mis narices y pensé que Sakura estaba conmigo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi que estaba en el primer lugar donde tuve mi primer encuentro con Sakura, me gire para ver si ella estaba conmigo y no estaba.

Tomoyo estaba haciendo algunos medicamentos para curar mas rápido mis heridas.

-Donde esta Sakura- le pregunte.

-Eriol fue por ella- me dijo.

-Quien nos salvo- la mire y ella se acerco a cúrame.

-Eriol y los demás del consejo de vampiros- ella estaba colocando lago en mi frente –Salem se unió al señor Kinomoto quien esta atrás de la rebelión de los vampiros- toque mi frente y quite el trapo que me coloco en mi cabeza Tomoyo hace unos minutos.

-Tengo que ir por Sakura- me levante y ella me tomo de la mano.

-Estaba bien vamos- salimos de aquella capilla en el cementerio.

Vi a lo lejos que venía Eriol con Sakura y otro vampiro de pelo gris, Sakura traía una capa negra y en ella traía un medallón rojo que le pertenecía a sus madre, ella también traía un vestido del mismo color que el medallón y cuando me miro corrió hasta mi.

-Shaoran que bueno que estas bien- me dio un beso en los labios.

-Sakura es mejor que se vayan de aquí- dijo el joven de pelo gris y ojos marrón.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazo con mucho cariño sentí algo de celos por la forma en que ella le dio el abrazo y él le correspondía, mire a Tomoyo la cual estaba divertida de verme enojado.

-Gracias por todo Yukito- dijo Sakura, tomo mi mano y me sonrió, nos fuimos del cementerio ya casi estaba apunto de amanecer nos apresuramos a llegar al puerto dónde había un barco esperándonos para salir.

En eso llegaron otra vez los amigos de Salem, tome de la mano de Sakura y la coloque atrás de mi, Tomoyo también se coloco a un lado de Sakura y empezaron a tacarnos, Eriol y el joven ayudaron a que no se acercaran a nosotros.

-¡Vamos Sakura ya váyanse de aquí¡- dijo el joven, el barco estaba un poco separado del puente y le dije a Tomoyo.

-Salta al barco- ella menos la cabeza en afirmación y salto al barco, mire a Sakura y tome su mano ya estaba decidido íbamos a saltar los dos juntos al barco.

En eso alguien nos ataco y cubrí a Sakura para que no le pasara nada, mire quien era y era Draco que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo iba a tacar pero el joven se interpuso y me dijo.

-Vete ya- me miro, en eso escuche la voz angelical de alguien especial para mí y mire al barco.

-¡Padre salta al barco ya¡- era mi hija Lucy que me extendía sus manos, me levanté con Sakura y salte pero alguien la detuvo mire para ver quién era, maldición era Draco.

-Suéltala no la toques- le dije algo molesto, Sakura gritaba con desesperación, yo estaba agarrado del borde del barco y Lucy tomo mi mano.

-No la sueltes padre- me dijo y tome fuertemente la mano de Sakura, pero Draco no la quería soltar así que el joven le dio un golpe y ya no puede mas solté a Sakura tenía miedo de que callera al agua pero vi que el joven la tenía entre sus brazo ya inconsciente.

En eso sentí un golpe en mi espalda y solo oí el grito desesperado de Lucy, todo de nuevo se volvió negro.

*****************En el puerto******************

El joven Yukito tenía entres sus brazos a Sakura la cual estaba inconsciente y le dijo.

-No puedo permitir que te vayas con ese vampiro- le acaricio el rostro –Eres lo único que mas me importa en este mundo- el joven acaricio el cabello de Sakura.

-Porque lo hiciste- dijo Eriol desesperado –Porque atacaste a Shaoran- se acerco al joven.

-Tú no sabes mi plan Vampiro- sonrió.

-Pensé que estas de su lado- dijo Eriol desesperado.

-Claro que si estoy de lado de Sakura no del vampiro ese- chasqueo los dedos y le dieron un golpe a Eriol dejándolo inconsciente.

-Lo malo es que no puedo desáseme de ti vampiro- miro a Sakura –Porque eres importante para ella por eso te dejare vivir- sonrió.

Dio la orden de que lo encerran en un calabozo.

-Vaya que si me dolió el golpe-miro al joven de pelo rubio.

-Buen trabajo ahora vete- le dijo.

-Pero…- lo miro con los ojos rojos.

-Cuestionas mis órdenes vampiro- el joven se hiso para atrás y se fue.

El joven tomo entres sus brazos a Sakura y la subió a un carro donde le indico al chofer que los llevarán a su casa, el acariciaba la cara de Sakura con amor y cariño.

****************************Continuara***********************

**Sakura li23: Espero les guste mucho este nuevo capítulo…o dios esto se está poniendo muy interesante y el siguiente va estar súper bueno…**

**Quien se imagina al dulce Yukito en vampiro…jejejeje hermoso no lo creen bueno no tanto como Shaoran eso es obvio…jejejje**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	15. Chapter 15

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 15**

**La soledad**

*******************En el puerto*****************************

Una hermosa joven de pelo castaño claro miraba hacia el inmenso mar, la noche estaba fría y obscura, apenas se alcanzaba a ver algunas estrellas en el cielo, la luna blanca era cubierta por las nubes negras.

La joven se percata que alguien viene hacia ella mira a un lado y visualiza a un joven que viene hacia ella, el hombre viene vestido de traje negro, sombrero negro, lo mira a los ojos esos ojos color marrón que se esconden debajo de las gafas que trae, se acerca más y mira el pelo del hombre color gris.

-Llegas tarde Yukito- la joven gruñe.

-Ya lo sé Hermosa- el joven acaricia la cara de la chica.

-Deja de hacer eso- la joven reclama enojada por acción de él.

-No te enojes Lucy- el joven la mira con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No realizaste el plan como habíamos acordado- la joven cruzo sus brazos y miro al joven con enojo –El plan era que mi padre y la princesa se tendrían que venir conmigo y que es lo que paso Yukito- el joven sonrió y la chica gruño porque sabía que él la estaba ignorado.

-Cambio de planes Hermosa- el sonrió con maldad.

-En eso no quedamos Yukito- la joven frunció el ceño.

-Pues cambio y punto- el desvió la mirada.

-Pues no Yukito necesito que me des a la princesa- la joven lo miro seria –Mi padre no se va a ir de Japón sin ella.

Yukito la miro con enojo y le dijo.

-No la voy a dejar que se vaya- el joven se acerco mas a la chica –No la voy a perder por un vampiro como él.

La joven se paralizo cuando vio al joven tan cerca de ella y esos ojos color rojo que tanto temía, el joven la sujeto de un brazo y apretó el agarre con odio, la joven dio un grito de dolor.

-Me lastimas- dijo Lucy.

-Le voy a prohibir la entrada a tu padre en Japón- la soltó de mala gana y tomo a la joven de la barbilla y se acerco mas a ella, coloco su brazo en su cintura y sus deseos de beber sangre estaban aumentado.

-No me lastimes por favor- ella estaba asustada por la forma en que la miro.

-Nunca te aria daño Lucy- se acerco más a su cuello blanco, sus colmillos salieron de sus labios y lamio sintió como Lucy temblaba al acto que hiso Yukito.

El clavo sus colmillos en el cuello blanco de Lucy succiono la sangre, mientras la joven lo tomo del pelo para que este se clavara más en su cuello de esa forma Yukito podía succionar mejor su sangre.

Yukito la abrazo y así pudo tener mejor el control de la joven para succionar mejor la sangre de ella, por una extraña razón sentía amor por la joven castaña no sabía si era algo parecido a lo que sentí por su amada Sakura, en su boca se sentía el sabor de la sangre de Lucy que pare él era deliciosamente rica.

Termino de zacearse de la sangre de la joven se lamio los labios para quitarse el resto de la sangre y miro a la joven que se veía un poco agitada, miro a su cuello el cual caía unas gotas de sangre en su cuello.

La joven castaña se fue encima de él colocando sus brazos en su cuello y lo beso con pasión y deseo, no sabía porque se había enamorado de un vampiro como él, le gustaba las cosas lindas que decía de ella, las caricias que le daba cuando estaba con él, la forma en que bebía su sangre y viceversa le encantaba la sangre de Yukito.

El cortó el beso y sonrió con malicia, la chica se sonrojo al mirar los ojos marrón de él.

-Lo siento Lucy pero mi corazón le pertenece a Sakura – ella bajo la cabeza.

-No pasa nada- la joven se mordió el labio estaba triste por las palabras que había dicho Yukito.

-Tienes que irte- el tomo un mecho del pelo de la joven –No regreses a Japón, tampoco tu padre- la joven lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué harás con ella?- pregunto.

-La entrada a Japón estará prohibida para tu padre, el no podrá pisar Japón si lo hace morirá- el joven no contesto a la pregunta que hiso la castaña, el joven se alejo de ella y antes de irse dijo.-**Lo mandare matar si él pisa Japón o se acerca a mi princesa- **el joven miro a la chica de reojo.

-Y que le diere a mi padre acerca de su mujer- la chica le dio la espalda, no quería verlo después de lo que había dicho acerca de Sakura y su amor por ella.

-Que nunca regrese a Japón porque su vida está en peligro, la de él y la de ella- el joven camino por todo el puerto y dejo a la joven castaña confundida y triste por la mala suerte que tenía su padre.

Camino igual por el puerto pero en sentido contrario fue hasta el barco donde la estaban esperando para zarpar a Hong Kong, en el camarote donde estaba su padre inconsciente se acerco a él y tomo su mano le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho padre…

**Sakura POV**

Tenía una terrible pesadilla en donde yo estaba en una de las orillas del rio y del otro lado del rio estaba Shaoran, yo gritaba su nombre para que regresara a mi lado pero de repente algunas sombras lo rodearon y se lo llevaron igual que a mí, abrí los ojos me encontré con la mirada de Yukito me miraba serio.

-Qué bueno que despertársete Sakura- me levante de la cama pero me sentía tan débil y mareada.

-Que paso- le dije en voz baja.

-Nada Sakura tan solo te desmayaste- el me ayudo a acomodarme en la cama, mire a mi alrededor estaba en otra habitación que yo no conocía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Le pregunte.

-Estas en mi casa Sakura- él se paro del lugar donde está y tomo de la mesa una copa de sangre camino hasta donde estaba yo y me la dio a beber.

-Debes comer Sakura- mire la copa de sangre y me dio nauseas la esquive con mi mano.

-No quiero- le dije con desagrado, la verdad es que hacía unos mese que no me gustaba la sangre de otras personas que no fuera la de Shaoran.

-Pero que sucede Sakura- el se sentó a mi lado y me todo entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé- le dije era la verdad no sabía que me estaba esperando.

-No te preocupes mañana llamare al doctor para que te revise- lo mire a los ojos y él sonrió.

-¡Donde está Shaoran?- le pregunte y él se puso serio.

-Oh! Sakura no se por dónde empezar- me dijo y yo me acomode mejor en la cama y suspire.

-Dime donde esta- esto me ponía de malas cuando alguien no me quería decir la verdad.

El suspiro y también se ha como en la cama, me miro me acaricio la cara con cariño como lo hacía antes cuando éramos más pequeños.

-Mira Sakura te diré la verdad pero prométeme que no harás nada que perjudique tu vida- lo mire son entender nada de lo que había dicho.

-Dime la verdad Yukito que paso con Shaoran- no recordaba lo que paso hace un rato, solo recuerdo que Shaoran me estaba sujetando la mano y que alguien impedía que me fuera con él, mi vista se empezó a nublar y me desmaye sin saber lo que paso.

-**Sakura él está muerto**-lo mire sorprendida no era verdad lo que me había dicho.

-No es verdad- me pare de la cama un poco mareada, el no podía estar muerto.

-Oh Sakura de verdad lo siento mucho- el me abrazo antes de que me derrumbara en el suelo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y de mis ojos salieron lágrimas, quería contenerlas para que él no me viera así.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte del dolor que sentía él no podía estar muerto, no era posible algo me decía que aun sigua vivo.

-Quiero regresar a mi casa- le dije a Yukito, no lo mire porque aún salían de mis ojos lagrimas.

-No puedes Sakura- el suspiro .La rebelión a tomado el concilio de vampiros y tu casa- me dijo y camine lentamente hasta una de las ventanas.

Mire hacia fuera las nubes negras, no se veía la luna me sentía tan sola.

-Mi padre volvió a tomar el poder- lo mire de rojo y él me dijo.

-Si Sakura- regrese mi miraba hacia afuera.

Estaba perdida mi padre me daría mi castigo que merecía, tal vez sería la muerte.

Ya no importaba morir si el ya no estaba.

-**El no está muerto**- le dije antes de que el saliera de la habitación y me dejara descansar en la habitación.

******************Tiempo después****************

Todo este tiempo estaba tan deprimida, triste por su ausencia la posibilidad de volverlo a ver se fue al vacio, me contaron como fue la muerte de Shaoran y quien lo mato.

Fue ese maldito vampiro Salem y sus hombres tenia tantos deseos de matarlo, pero en mi estado no podía hacer nada.

En cuanto al castigo que me daría mi padre era la muerte, estaba decidida en aceptar ese castigo y morir pero Eriol me dijo que tenía que seguir viviendo por el bebe que estaba creciendo en mi vientre y que además era el ultimo recuerdo de él.

Yukito hablando con mi padre y pidió el perdón para mi, él aceptó con la condición de que yo no estuviera en la ciudad que me fuera a dar a luz a mi bastardo a otro lado me envió a un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda donde hay muchos árboles de cerezo y su gente era muy cordial.

Durante estos mese estaba tratando de sobrevivir con la sangre que Eriol me conseguía aun que me daba nauseas y no me sentía satisfecha pues necesitaba la sangre de él para sentirme satisfecha, todos los días veía la luna blanca y las estrellas que brillaban en la oscura noche acariciando mi vientre, tenía tantas ganas de que el día llegara para conocer a mi hermoso bebe me imaginaba como seria cuando creciera, sería igual a su padre de eso estaba segura lo protegería de quien fuera y daría mi vida por él nadie se acercara a mi hijo.

Dentro de mi algo me decía que aun seguí vivo Shaoran pero las posibilidades estaban en contra y la esperanza estaba desapareciendo.

Ahora estoy caminando por las calles del pueblo los humanos están festejando una celebración muy especial para todos los habitantes del pueblo de Tomoeda, era la cosecha de los frutos de sus árboles ellos le llamaban el día del cerezo.

-Sakura – escuche mi nombre y volte a ver quién era.

-ahora que paso- le contesté Eriol quien se coloco a lado de mi.

-Es mejor que regresemos a casa- el me tomo del brazo pero lo mire con enojo y le dije.

-Eriol quiero ver como es el festejo de la cosecha- me puse seria, Eriol había cambiado mucho me cuidaba demasiado y nunca me dejaba a solas con Yukito, además de que lo miraba con odio.

Había desarrollado un nuevo poder y percibía cuando algo malo iba a suceder, odiaba que se pusiera así todo serio y a demás su nuevo poder.

-Sakura tengo un presentimiento de algo va a suceder- otra vez con eso, el tomo mi brazo y me jalo, lo detuve porque sentí un dolor debajo de mi vientre di un grito de dolor.

-Te lo dije Sakura- me dijo Eriol.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta la casa algunas sirvientas me ayudaron a ponerme cómoda en la cama mientras Eriol iba por una partera para que me ayudara a tener a mi bebé.

Acaricie mi vientre le decía entre el dolor y la alegría de tenerlo ya entre mis brazos.

-Aguanta un poco mi amor- las sirvientas de daban consuelo y me ayudaban a que estuviera en una posición para que el dolor cesara pero no fue así cada vez era mas y mas el dolor que sentía.

Eriol llego con la partera que me dijo que hacer para que diera a luz a mi bebe, el dolor empezó a cesar y último grito nació mi hermoso bebé.

La partera me dijo.

-Es un varón- sonreí cuándo me lo dijo.

Las sirvientas y la partera lo estaban aseando para entregármelo.

-Quiero verlo- les decía.

-Oh mi señora están hermoso- por fin me lo entregaron lo mire por un largo rato, era muy hermoso su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenía un poquito de pelo color chocolate cuando creciera seria igual a su padre de eso estaba segura.

-Sakura como lo llamaras- me pregunto Eriol que sonrisa al verme con el bebé entre mis brazos.

-Se llamara…

*********************Afuera de la habitación*************

Un hombre estaba dando vueltas por la sal, se veía un poco desesperado para la situación que estaba pasando adentro de la habitación de Sakura. Una de las sirvientas le dijo.

-Señor Tsukishiro la señora Sakura acaba de dar a luz a un hermoso varón- el hombre se sorprendió mucho por la información daba por la sirvienta.

Dio un largo suspiro y llamo mandar a uno de sus hombres para que hiciera un encargo.

Yukito se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia fuera donde todo el pueblo estaba festejando el día del cerezo y dijo.

-Parece que estuvieran festejando el nacimiento de ese vampiro- miro al hombre que había mandado traer y le dijo.

-Fred quiero que te deshagas de ese maldito niño ahora- le dio la orden de matar al bebé de Sakura.

El hombre lo miro con sorpresa por la petición que había hecho su amo.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Eriol quien había escuchado la orden que le dio a Fred.

-Tu no eres nadie- gruño Yukito del enojo que tenia.

-No, voy a proteger a Sakura y al bebé de ti- dijo Eriol con enojo.

-Me estas retando maldito vampiro- Yukito se acerco a Eriol y lo tomo de la camisa lo acerco él.

-Vamos a ver qué dice Sakura de eso- Yukito bufo y lo soltó de mala gana, lo miro con odio.

-Recuerda que si haces algo indebido te mandare matar- sonrió con maldad –Te pasara lo mismo que a tu amigo Shaoran Li- se dio la vuelta.

-Yo se que tu mandates matar a Shaoran- Yukito rio con maldad y salió de la sala sin mirara a Eriol.

-Yo voy a proteger de él- suspiro- Shaoran no te preocupes por ellos dos los voy a cuidar de todos aquellos que tengan malas intenciones.

Sonrió al ver el cielo cubierto por las luces artificiales de colores que los humanos lazaban al cielo por el festejo del día del cerezo.

*************************Continuara*************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Hola espero les guste mucho este capítulo y por mi ausencia les dejo un capitulo largo...**

**Me fascina mucho como está quedando la personalidad de Yukito vampiro (yo si me imagine a Yukito lamerse los labios o mi dios tan sexy).**

**Jejejeje he sin querer Sakura dio a luz en un día muy especial para el pueblo donde vive… ¿Cuál será el nombre que le dará Sakura al bebé?**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá muchas sorpresas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 16**

**El niño vampiros**

**Shaoran POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que no estaba en mi casa de Sakura era otro lugar que no conocía, me levante de la cama donde estaba y escuche el sonido de lagunas gaviotas abrí la ventana y sentí como el sol entraba por la ventana me coloque un poco hacia la sombra, cuando pude abrir los ojos mire hacia afuera y vi el mar estaba en un barco.

Cerré la ventana y las cortinas, me senté en la cama pensando en lo que paso y recordé que alguien me ataco por detrás en el puerto.

Alguien entro al cuarto del barco, mire quien era de repente apareció una figura de una mujer cuando cerró la puerta me di cuenta que era Lucy, le sonreí y ella se acerco mi me abrazo y le correspondí.

-Padre qué bueno que ya estés bien- acaricie su pelo.

-Recuerda que soy un vampiro puro- le sonreí.

-Pero aun así me asuste mucho- ella se acomodo entre mis brazos y puede olor de nuevo su perfume de fresas.

-Lo siento mucho por haberte preocupado- le dije en voz baja.

-Padre tenemos que hablar- suspire y por fin las palabras que quería decirle ya estaban acomodadas.

-Que paso en el puerto- le pregunte.

-Padre te ataco uno de los hombres de Salem dejándote inconsciente- ella me miro a los ojos –Padre yo tuve miedo de que te mataran- la tome de las manos.

-No iba a morir por algo así- le dije como consuelo –Que paso con Sakura- ella suspiro.

-Ella está bien- se voltio y me di cuenta que algo me estaba ocultando.

-Que pasa Lucy- le dije y ella se voltio para verme estaba llorando.

-Padre no puedes regresar a Japón- ella sollozar –Si lo haces te mataran a ti y a la princesa- me mordí el labio lo que había oído era muy raro.

-Quien lo dijo- le pregunte.

Ella se soltó a llorar y la abrace para consolarla.

-Padre no puedes regresar a Japón- Lucy estaba llorando-La persona que lo dijo fue el propio Salem- lo sabia ese maldito vampiro se quería deshacer de mi.

-Por favor Lucy ya no llores- le dije para que parar de llorar porque me sentía tan mal cuando ella estaba así.

-Pero padre- le limpie las lágrimas.

-Tranquila Lucy- la abrace –Adra un modo de entrar a Japón y sacar a Sakura de allí.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y asustada.

-No por favor padre no lo intentes- ella me abrazo mas fuerte –No quiero perderte de nuevo- no me iba a dar por vencido yo ida a recuperar a mi Sakura como fuera posible.

-Lo intentare de todas formas- suspire –No voy a dejar en ese lugar, ella debe estar a mi lado- Lucy se aparto de mi lado y se paro.

-Padre no te arriesgues por favor- la mire,

-No Lucy yo no puedo vivir sin ella- era la verdad ya no podía estar solo necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba su sangre para vivir, su cuerpo para estar vivir y la recuperare cuesta lo que cueste.

-Algo me ocultas Lucy- ella se puso seria y frunció el ceño.

-No te oculto nada padre- suspiro .Por favor padre no vayas por ella- la mire.

-Iré lo siento- le dije en voz baja.

-Está bien si quieres morir y verla muerta pues adelante- se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

No era tonto concia muy bien a Lucy y sabia que ella me estaba ocultando algo, pero por el momento no podía indagar en ese asunto pues estaba preocupado por Sakura.

Cuando llegamos a Hong Kong Lucy se fue a su vida según Wei, pues ella decidió vivir sola y no en mi casa no estaba sola conmigo estaba Tomoyo que siempre me aconsejada de que planeara bien antes de ir a Japón.

Aunque a veces me regañaba por la forma que bebía la sangre de mis victimas pero tenía una sed inmensa que no se podía calmar con unas mujeres me hacía falta Sakura.

Mandaba a varios hombres a Japón para saber que estaba pasando haya pero nunca regresaban con vida, el nuevo consejo de vampiros era muy estrictos para dejar pasar la frontera de Japón.

Tenía que idear nuevas cosas para poder filtrarme en el consejo y poder entrar, un tiempo paso y Tomoyo me dijo que tenía que irse a Japón que la necesitaba Eriol, le dije que tuviera cuidado con su vida deje que se marchara.

Una noche tuve una horrible pesadilla donde soñé que Sakura sufriendo mucho sentía mucho dolor tanto que después de abrir mis ojos ya no pude conciliar el sueño, me quede preocupado por esa pesadilla tenía que darme prisa para estar con ella y clamar su dolor.

En una fiesta me encontré con un viejo amigo de mis padres Clow, platicamos de lo que estaba sucediendo con el nuevo consejo y también mencionó que se unió a las nuevas reglas del consejo para no perder sus amigos, familiares y sus negocios.

Esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba para ingresar al consejo y poder ir a Japón, le platique de mi vida en Japón, de Sakura y nuestra relación, el me sonrió y me dijo que me ayudaría a poder recuperar a mi amor.

Clow tenía su familia en Londres y tenía que regresar por cuestiones de negocio, me propuso que me fuera con él para que ingresara a sus negocios y de esa forma me podía filtrar en la asociación de vampiros y viajar a Japón lo antes posible, no lo dude acepte irme con él.

No iba solo a mi lado estaba mi fiel mayordomo Wei que viajo conmigo a Londres donde la familia de Clow me recibió bien, eran personas cordiales y amigables me sentía muy bien en ese lugar.

Trabaje para Clow en sus negocios quería formar parte de la asociación y de igual forma meterme en el concilio de vampiros, sabía que me reconocería así que decidí cambiar mi look no fue tan difícil pues me teñí el cabello en color negro, lo deje un poco largo y claro tuve que aprender todas las etiquetas de los ingleses.

Por ultimo cambie mi nombre por Shen Clow de esa forma pude entrara a la asociación y solo faltaba un último paso para entrar al concilio de vampiros, pronto iría a Japón y ver a mi Sakura después de tanto tiempo.

*********************************************5años después***************************************

**Sakura POV**

El tiempo a pasado y aun lo sigo extrañando, ahora no sé cómo he seguido mi vida sin él, sin su cuerpo, sin su sangre y sin su corazón.

He tenido que seguir adelante, por mi hijo Hien, el cual he cuidado de la maldito concilio de vampiros que se querían deshacer de mi hijo pero no lo lograron pues luche hasta que se dieron por vencidos.

Mi padre no acepto a mi hijo y me quito el apellido no me importo pues yo me cambien el apellido por el de mi esposo Li, me quito la herencia de mi madre y me dejo en el pueblo donde vivo ahora.

En fin vivo tranquila aquí en Tomoeda la gente me conoce y es agradable conmigo, abrí una cafetería me encargaba en que todo estuviera bien en el servicio y el dinero que ingresaba por la tarde/ noche cuando iba a vigilar mi negocio.

Por la mañana dormía y un poco por la tarde así que la gente solo me veía en la coche y eso cuando cerraba la cafetería, aprendí muchas cosas de los humanos y una de esa cosas fue a hacer postres y comidas al principio me salían mal, Eriol siempre era buen juez en mis patillos el aun tenía el gusto de saborear la comida de los humanos en mi caso pues no me sabia a nada la comida de ellos, nunca me lo explico mi madre ese sentido que teníamos los vampiros puros como nosotros.

Con el paso de los años mi pequeño se volvió muy inquieto con las cosas de los humanos, siempre le daba curiosidad de todas las cosas que hacían los humanos, los libros eran su fascinación me recordaba tanto a su padre que siempre leía un libro por las noches, también le encantaba ver las estrellas en el cielo obscuro, también ver el amanecer como a mí, le gustaba mojarse en la lluvia como los niños humanos, le encantaba buscar Búhos por la noche en el bosque pero lo que más le gustaba era atrapar luciérnagas en la noche.

Era un niño muy inteligente, muy despierto y se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedía a su alrededor y tenía grandes poderes de vampiros como el de predecir el futuro, cuando no le salían las cosas siempre se enojaba y fruncía el ceño igual que su padre, mi pequeño era tan idéntico a su poder sus ojos color ámbar, su pelo color chocolate, lo travieso y divertido lo saco de mi pero lo enojón y fruncir el ceño lo saco de su padre.

-Lili donde esta Hien- le pregunto a una de las sirvientas.

-Señora el niño Hien salió atrapar luciérnagas en el bosque- sonrió.

Me coloco una capa y salgo de mi casa rumbo al bosque, dentro del bosque lo empiezo a buscar pero no lo encuentro hasta que veo un montón de luciérnagas en un lugar.

Lo vi que estaba atapándolas y colocándolas en el frasco, se dio la vuelta para verme.

-Mami hoy voy a atrapar muchas luciérnagas para hacer una lámpara- sonrió.

Corro hasta dónde está el y lo besos en las mejillas le hago cosquillas.

-Mi amor eres muy lindo- el ríe.

-Mami no me hagas mas cosquillas- el deja el frasco en el suelo y me abraza con mucho amor acaricio su pelo.

Siento una presencia que se está ha cercando a donde estábamos, esto ya había pasado antes cuando mi padre se queria deshacer de mi Hien, cubrí a mi hijo con mi capa y me coloco en defensa.

Mis ojos se tornar color rojo de la rabia que me invadía.

-Quien anda allí- pregunto enojada si quitar la defensa y cubriendo mas a mi hijo.

-Soy yo Sakura, Yukito- mire que él se estaba acercando con una bella sonrisa.

-Me asustaste mucho Yukito- le sonrió.

-No debes estar aquí sola Sakura, mucho menos a estas horas de la noche- sonrió siempre me está cuidando.

Por mi capa sale el rostro hermoso de mi niño y le dice.

-Ella no está sola- sonrió ante la cara de mi niño –Yo la protejo- frunce el ceño.

Yukito sonríe ante el gesto de Hien y de mi sonrisa.

-Ves Yukito no estoy sola- le dijo.

-Ya lo sé Sakura tan solo es- él se va acercando a mi pero es detenido por mi pequeños que sale de mi capa.

-No te acerques a mi mami vampiro- lo miro con sorpresa.

-Pero mi amor Yukito solo quiere protegernos- le dijo tomando su mano-Vamos a casa- mi niño le quita la mirada enojad a Yukito.

-Esta bien en el camino podemos buscar Búhos mami- sonrió.

-Claro que si- caminaos de regresado a casa y Yukito nos sigue, en el trayecto empezamos a buscar búhos y platicamos de algunas cosas que veíamos de los humanos.

Al llegar a casa mi niño ya tenía sueño así que lo lleve a su habitación para que durmiera tranquiló, le leí un libro y le die su oso favorito al termino de la lectura mi niño me dice.

-Mami duerme hoy conmigo- siempre dormía con él desde que nació así era siempre.

-Claro mi amor tan solo deja despedirme de Yukito y en un rato estoy aquí.

An entrar a la sala me encuentro con Yukito que me mira con esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Y bien como te va con tu nuevo trabajo – le dijo.

-Bien por ahora está bien- sonrió, el se acerca a mí y toma mi cara entre sus manos se va acercando a mis labios en eso volteo mi cara.

-No Yukito- le dijo.

-Sakura tienes que olvidarte de él- no podía olvidar al gran amor.

-Yo no es correcto- le dije y el coloco un dedo en mis labios.

-No digas nada Sakura tan solo- otra vez se va acercando a mis labios.

-Deja a mi mami- lo miro con sorpresa pues mi niño entro a la sala enojado, empujo a Yukito.

-Hien que haces- le dije.

-No quiero que él te bese mami- lo tomo entre mis brazos.

-Mi amor Yukito no lo iba hacer verdad- le dijo.

-Claro que no- Yukito contesta de una mal modo, eso me deja confundida.

-Mami tengo sed- miro a Hien.

-Está bien voy a traer un vaso con sangre- sonrió y salgo de la sala.

Porque Hien no se llevara bien con Yukito tal vez sea por los comentarios que hace Eriol de él, ese Eriol mala conseja a mi pequeño.

************************************Sala***************************************

Un niño se encuentra mirando con enojo a un vampiro, el sabe perfectamente que ese vampiro tiene otras intenciones con su madre.

-No voy a permitir que te acerques a mi madre, maldito vampiro- gruñe el niño.

-Pero si ella quiere estar conmigo tu no podrás evitarlo, maldito niño vampiro- dice Yukito.

-No te tengo miedo maldito vampiro- el niño lo mira con los ojos rojos ya estaba enojado.

-Pues ya lo veremos- el niño gruñe y frunce el ceño.

-No la voy a dejar sola, ella es mía y tu sobras en nuestras vidas maldito vampiro- el niño hace sonrisa de lado.

-Tu padre termino mal al cruzarse en mi camino maldito niño vampiro- Yukito también sonríe –Y mira esta muerto- ríe.

-¡No! Mi padre está vivo- dice el niño.

-Así lo vistes en una de tus predicciones tontas niño- ríe –Pues cree eso- el hombre sale de la casa de Sakura dejando al niño irritado, molesto y con muchas dudas en su cabeza acerca de su padre.

*******************************************CONTINUARA************************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo, pronto subiré el otro y actualizare mis demás historias….**

**Que tal les pareció Hien Li….a que es lindo el niño y que tal el cambio de look de Shaoran Li….hermoso No todo un ingles….lo reconocerá Sakura cuando llegue a Japón….en el siguiente capítulo nos vemos….**


	17. Chapter 17

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 17**

**La fiesta de mascaras parte 1**

**Tomoeda noche **

Esta noche es muy fría, los humanos se cubren con abrigos para protegerse de ese frio que algunos lo no sienten así en el caso de un pequeño niño que se encuentra en una cafetería viendo como una familia de humanos conversan y ríen divertidos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hombre que tomaba de la mano a la mujer y como abrazada a sus hijos.

El pequeño no quitaba la mirada de aquel vampiro y alguien se acerco a él.

-Hien que pasa- el niño se volteo a ver al hombre que lo llamaba.

-Nada- dijo y volvió su mirada en aquel hombre.

-Tienes sed- dijo el hombre.

-No- dijo pero esta vez no voltio a verlo.

-Entonces porque miras a ese hombre así- el niño lo miro de reojo y le dijo.

-Porque no podemos ser como ellos Eriol- dijo el pequeño niño.

-Porque lo dices- el hombre se sentó a su lado-Tu tienes grandes poderes- miro al pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Eso ya lo sé pero- el niño lo miro –Tu no extrañas ser un humano Eriol- el hombre lo mira con sorpresa.

-La verdad no- dijo se voltio para no ver al hombre.

-Mentiroso- el niño se bajo de la silla donde se encuentra y rodio el mostrador para entra adentro de la cocina mientras el hombre se quedo en aquella silla pensando en lo que había pasado ase un momento, sabía perfectamente que ese niño era muy inteligente que no se le podía mentir porque él sabía muy bien todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Vaya que es bueno- coloco su mano en su cara –A ese niño no se le va ninguna- suspira.

**Hien POV**

Estoy en mi habitación leyendo algunas historias que los humanos escribieron, me fascina los libros de aventuras y me creo cada una de ellas que un día me pase alguna de ellas aunque lo dude pues casi no salgo de los lugares permitidos por mi madre.

Ella me protege de el consejo de vampiros, mi madre me dice que ella es la culpable de que no me quiera pero yo se la verdad sé que me odian porque mis padres cambiaron todo nuestro mundo.

Nadie habla de mi padre, nadie sabe qué le sucedió, nadie dice nada pero yo siento algo en mi corazón que me dice que el aun está vivo, no es fácil averiguar lo que paso o algunas cosas que me suceden pues todo está en la ciudad de Tokio y para huir allá tendría que pasar por la autoridad de mi madre y claro el guardián que tengo es tan tonto que no me da la información que yo requiero.

Yo se perfectamente que mi guardián tiene algunos sentimientos encontrados y duda de ser o no ser un vampiro, en estos momentos investigo los comportamientos de los humanos.

Hoy me di cuenta de algo de suma importancia en los humanos, estaba mirando y analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sus gestos, sus formas y me quede sorprendido por que el hombre que estaba con su familia platicando abrazada a su esposa y a sus hijos les daba besos en las mejillas.

Y me di cuenta que nosotros los vampiros no éramos tan diferentes a ellos la demostración de amor era igual o más amorosos bueno mi madre me ama demasiado, pero algo estaba

Doliendo en mi corazón cuando miraba a ese hombre abrazar a sus hijos y me recordó que me faltaba el mío, la verdad no me siento tan solo tenía a mi mami, a Eriol, a Lili, al panadero, a la repostera, a la cocinera bueno a muchas personas que me querían.

En estos momentos estaba en mi habitación esperando a que llegara mi mami para dormir, siempre dormía con ella además me daba de su sangre que era deliciosa.

Ella me enseño a que debo beber la sangre de los humanos de forma moderada y que no debo tortúralos porque mi padre le enseño a que debe valorar más las vidas de los humanos ahora mas porque estábamos conviviendo con ellos.

Cuando mi madre entra a mi cuarto la miro con una hermosa sonrisa, se ve tan linda con ese hermoso pelo color castaño, me hubiera gustado mucho tener el color de su pelo pero ella le agradaba mucho mi color de pelo le recordaba mucho a mi padre.

-Hola mi amor que haces- le enseño el libro que estoy leyendo.

-Es muy interesante el libro- ella miro la portada y sonrió.

-Es uno de los libros favoritos de tu padre- yo sonreí y la mire.

-Si lo sé- me acomodo en su pecho y ella acaricia mi pelo.

-Ya te he dicho que es hermoso tu pelo- yo rio divertido.

-Si siempre lo dices mami- le dijo, ella suspira.

-Mi amor hoy vi un poco decaído a Eriol sabes lo que le pasa- se acomodo mejor en la cama, la verdad yo sabía lo que le sucedía pero no podía explicarle lo que había descubierto de él.

-Tiene un conflicto con él mismo mami- le dije.

-Sabes mi niño que yo me doy cuenta de algo- la mire con sorpresa-Se bien que tienes un nuevo poder- ella sonrió.

-Y como lo sabes- le pregunte.

-Fácil- ella suspiro –Me di cuenta cuando hablabas con la ayudante del panadero- yo sonreí al acordarme lo que hice esta noche, si era una pequeña travesura pero solo quería uno de eso monfí que estaban haciendo, no era porque me gustaba pero se veía muy colorido.

-Mami lo siento no volveré a hacerlo- le dije y la abrace ella me abrazo y en unos instantes nos quedamos dormidos.

Esta vez tenía un sueño muy raro todo sucedía en una mansión lujosa en una noche obscura donde había una luna roja, un hombre vestido de color negro y con una máscara me sonreía, después aparecía ese vampiro que siempre estaba detrás de mi mami si Yukito que miraba aquel hombre con odio.

Mientras tanto mi mami estaba en medio de ellos dos y solo miraba como ella estaba llorando, eso me entristecía mucho, no sabía si este sueño se haga realidad solo esperaba que no fuera así.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba un poco ocupada con algunos papeles en la cafetería, tanto que hacer para que el negocio estuviera bien.

Me sentía muy cansada y solo quería un poco de sangre, antes de salir me encontré con un Eriol muy cabizbajo.

-Que sucede Eriol- le pregunte.

-No es nada Sakura- el taro de sonreí pero no pudo fingir mas.

-O vamos Eriol sabes que puedes confiar en mí- le dije.

-Es solo que no me siento bien esta noche- lo mire con sorpresa porque el siempre estaba de buen humor y siempre salía a divertirse.

-Bueno Eriol me tengo que ir a casa- le dije.

Cuando salí de la cafetería iba caminado por las calles de tomoeda cuando alguien me dijo.

-Sakura- voltea a ver quién era.

-Yukito- sonreí, él se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano.

-Vamos a casa Sakura- camine con él.

Me hablaba de lo que estaba sucediendo en la asociación y de los problemas que tenía en su trabajo, las cosas divertidas que sucedían con algunos vampiros rebeldes y humanos.

Por un momento deje de pensar en lo sedienta que estaba, cuando estaba con Yukito sentía algo especial como protección.

Al llegar a mi casa le dije.

-No quieres entrar- en eso él se acerco a mí y me planto un beso en mis labios, me quede quieta sin saber qué hacer en un momento él quiso intensificar el beso pero yo no pude aguantar mas porque me recordada la primera vez que me beso Shaoran.

Lo aparte de mí y baje la cabeza.

-Lo siento Yukito pero no puedo- el tomo mi mentón y lo mire a los ojos.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón Sakura no ha pasado nada.

El sonrió tan normal como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-Lo sé- sonreí y me abrazo.

-Sakura yo quiero pedirte que vayas conmigo a una fiesta de mascaras este fin de semana- lo mire y sonríe.

-Si claro pero hay un pequeño problema- sonríe –No puedo dejar a solas a mi niño- el rio divertido.

-Claro que el puede venir Sakura- el acaricio mi pelo.

-Está bien yo le dijo de la fiesta- antes de entrar el tomo mi mano y lo mire con sorpresa.

-Que sucede Yukito- le pregunte.

-Sakura- el me miro serio –Si necesitas sangre no dudes en decirme, yo te diera la mía- solté su mano.

-No es necesario Yukito- entre a mi casa sin verlo a los ojos.

Lo que me estaba pidiendo era algo muy loco, tal vez en el pasado hubiera aceptado pero ahora no yo solo bebía la sangre de mi esposo pero como él no estaba bebía la sangre que conseguían mis sirvientes o Eriol.

Tenía que platicar con mi pequeño niño acerca de ciertas cosas que descubrí en él, de algunas cosas sobre Eriol y claro decirle de la fiesta.

Por mi mala suerte él se quedo dormido entre mis brazos y yo también lo hice.

Tenía que buscar un hermoso vestido, la máscara y claro también un lindo traje para mi niño se que le gustara mucho esta fiesta, ya que es la primera vez que iremos a una.

**Shaoran POV**

Respire el aire fresco de Japón, era una noche muy fría y con una hermosa luna.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo estaba en donde yo quería baje los escalones del barco con elegancia y porte, detrás de mi estaba Wei el cual traía nuestro equipaje.

-Señor Clow- me dijo uno de los marinos que estaban en el barco.

-Si- le dije.

-Necesito que firme unos documentos que son obligatorios- lo mire y sonríe.

-Por supuesto- ya sabía que esto iba a pasar Clow me dijo que la asociación de vampiros registraba todo el ingreso de la gente que partencia a su clan.

Al terminar de llenarlos me dirigía a uno de los autos para que nos llevara a la casa de Clow dónde él me estaba esperando, yo tenía planes para buscar a Sakura.

Pero tenía que tener tiempo de ejecutarlos, miraba por la ventana del auto a las personas humanas que vivían con tranquilidad en una ciudad dominada por los vampiros.

-Señor la casa de la señorita- me dijo Wei.

Cuando volte a verla mi corazón latió fuertemente las luces de la casa estaban prendidas y me dieron tantas ganas de salir del auto e irla a buscar.

-Pronto estaremos juntos- dije en voz baja.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Clow alguien tan especial para mí me recibió en la puerta, sonríe al verla y ella corrió hacia mí.

-Hola Azumi- le correspondí el abrazo y acaricie su pelo.

-Hola Sha…- coloque uno de mis dedos en su boca.

-No quería mía mi nombre es Shen Clow- tome su mano y la bese.

-Así se me había olvidado- ella rio, entramos a la casa Clow y su esposa me dieron la bienvenida.

Después de la cena que tuvimos Clow quería hablarme de algo con suma urgencia.

-Shaoran Li necesito que me ayudes con algo- me dijo.

-Dime que es- le respondí.

-Quiero que des solución a este problema- me dio unos papeles –Iremos al consejo de vampiros mañana en la tardé/noche- leía los documento.

-Si está bien pero solo una cosa- lo mire a los ojos –No me llames así Clow- el rio.

-Lo siento hijo pero no puedo evitarlo ya que tu verdadero nombre lo escogió tu madre- reí cuando lo dijo.

-Si ya lo sé y sabes que- le dije dejando los documentos en el escritorio –Si estuviera viva mi madre ya me hubiera regañado por teñirme el cabello de color negro- reí.

-Si por su puesto- el también me imito.

Entre a la habitación que era mía mire hacia la ventana, mire la luna blanca y después mire la casa de Sakura que aun seguían con las luces encendidas.

Suspire y pensé que tal vez tenia visitas o algo si, alguien entro a la habitación.

-Shaoran- me dijo una dulce voz.

Mire para ver quién era, era Azumi Clow la hija de mi amigo estaba allí parada en la puerta con un hermoso camisón de color blanco con rosa.

-Que haces aquí Azumi- le dije sentándome en la cama, ella cerró la puerta y se acerco a mí.

-Shaoran- me dijo –Piensas en ella verdad- la mire.

-Claro que si- le dije –Solo nos separa unas cuantas casa- sonreí, era verdad solo necesitaba cruzar unas cuantas casa para volverla a ver.

-E iras a verla hoy- me pregunto.

Tenía ganas de irla a ver pero no podía hacerlo todavía no.

-No puedo- la mire –No están en mis planes- le dije y ella me sonrió.

-Shaoran yo- me dijo acercándose más a mi –Quiero…- sus ojos se tornaron rojos, me empujo hacia tras y se coloco a orcas sobre mí.

Lamio mi cuello y yo respire profundamente.

-No creo que sea correcto Azumi- ella clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello succiono la sangre y el deseo me invadió. Hace un tiempo bebía la sangre de Azumi y ella la mía, no causaba el mismo efecto que con Sakura ya que los Clow eran vampiros de media clase no era puros como yo.

Cuando ella termino la abrace y le di la vuelta para que yo pudiera beber su sangre, lamí su cuello blanco y sentí su respiración clave mis colmillos lentamente hasta que salió la sangre que succione.

-Porque no podemos estar juntos- escuche que me decía de inmediato me detuve antes de terminar, me levante de la cama y la deje allí sorprendida.

-Lo siento Azumi pero tienes que irte- le dije limpiándome el resto de sangre que tenía mi boca.

Ella se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Esto va hacer muy difícil, en que lio me he metido.

A la noche siguiente me encontraba en el consejo de Vampiros, olía el lugar a sangre y muerte.

Me encontré con el señor Kinomoto que estaba dando ordenes de ejecutar a ciertas personas, también estaba el hermano de Sakura ninguno me reconoció.

No quería toparme con Salem así que arregle el caso que me había dado y antes de salir unos de los vampiros que estaban allí me dijo.

-Señor Clow- lo mire.

-Si- sonríe amablemente.

-Esperamos que usted y su distinguida familia vengan mañana en la noche a una fiesta de mascaras dónde estarán todos los vampiros que pertenecen a la sociedad- me dijo y sonríe, era una gran oportunidad de acercarme a Sakura.

-Por supuesto que estaremos allí- le dije antes de irme.

Estaba tan emocionado que no puede dormir en estar pensando en cómo me acercaría a ella, que le diría acerca de mi nuevo look y tantas cosas.

La noche llego me vestí con un traje elegante de color negro y moño blanco, traía una capa elegante y sombrero negro igual que Clow, Azumi también venia a mi lado y su madre con su esposo.

Todos traían mascara así que era difícil de distinguir quién era las personas, mucha gente se acerco a nosotros y preguntaron algunas cosas.

Tome una copa de sangre y empecé a buscarla entre las mujeres, como iba a dar con ella después de tanto tiempo habar cambiado.

Estaba tan concentrado buscándola que por mis ojos paso una luz color verde jade enfrente de mí y volte a ver quién era.

Me quede sorprendido porque era una hermosa mujer con un vestido color verde jade, su pelo recogido traía unas perlas en su pelo castaño, tal vez era ella me iba acercando a aquella mujer. Mi corazón latía fuertemente cada pasado que daba hasta esa mujer.

*****************************************Continuara***************************************************

"**Todo inicio tiene un final y pronto esta historia terminara"**

**Sakura li23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo….**

**¿Cuál será el nuevo poder de Hien?**

**¿La mujer que vio Shaoran Li será Sakura?, ¿Como será el encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran?... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Últimos capítulos…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 18**

**La fiesta de mascaras parte 2**

**Shaoran POV**

Me estaba acercando a la mujer del vestido color verde pero alguien se cruzo en mi camino no sabía quién era pues traía una capa y no distinguir que vampiro era.

Cuando mire hacia el frente para buscar a esa hermosa mujer ya no estaba, suspire y bebí me copa de sangre estaba mirando como las parejas de vampiros estaba bailando salí de aquel lugar porque me sentía sofocado y además porque no quería bailar con Azumi no esta noche.

Esta noche estaba muy fría algo que era refrescante para nosotros, mire hacia el cielo obscuro y lleno de estrellas camine lentamente hasta donde estaba una banca estaba a punto de estarme pero una vocecita me detuvo.

-Señor no se vaya sentar en mis flores- mire al niño que estaba enfrente de mí, por algo me impacto mucho pues el niño tenía unos hermosos ojos color ámbar iguales a los míos.

-Perdón pequeño- sonreí si querer casi nunca lo hacía pero este niño me daba confianza.

-Está bien señor- el niño recogió las rosas rojas, el se sentó en la banca con las flores.

-Para quienes son pequeño- le pregunte, él me miro con una hermosa sonrisa igual que la de Sakura.

-Es para mi mami señor- ríe.

-No me llames así pequeño- le dije y el pequeño me miro con curiosidad.

-Como se llama señor- lo mire con sorpresa.

-MMM creo que no puedo decirte pues es una fiesta de mascaras y no debes decir tu nombre es la costumbre- cuando termine de explicarle el estaba muy sorprendido.

-Oh ya veo- el bajo la cabeza.

-Dime pequeño de dónde eres- le pregunte.

-Yo vivo en Tomoeda- el me miro –Y usted señor donde viene- sonríe.

-Yo vengo de Londres- le dije.

-Oh es ingles igual que un amigo- lo mire.

-Ese amigo es un vampiro puro como nosotros- el pequeño abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Como sabes que soy un vampiro puro- yo sonreí cuando me miro.

-Pues fácil sentí tu olor- el pequeño de nuevo bajo la cabeza.

-No mi amigo era humano antes de ser vampiro- me quede pensando por un momento y en mi mente vino Eriol.

-Ya veo- le dije –Y dime que vas hacer con esas rosas- el pequeño me miro y sonrió.

-Son para mi mami- ríe –A ella le gustan mucho las rosas rojas- el pequeño se levantó de la banca.

-Y dónde está tu mami- le pregunte.

-Ella esta allá dentro- señalo la casa.

-Oh ya veo- reímos los dos cuando le deje eso, era tan hermosos el pequeño me daba mucha confianza y además algo sentía mi corazón cuando estaba con él.

-Mi amor- escuche una voz hermosa que de inmediato identifique era la hermosa voz de mi amada Sakura.

-Mami- el pequeño corrió a los brazos de la mujer que vi adentro de la fiesta era ella, traía el hermoso vestido verde olivo, traía un antifaz en color plata con brillantes que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos color verde jade.

La mire por un largo rato que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-Se encuentra bien señor- me dijo.

-Esto…- el pequeño sonrió.

-estaba hablando con el señor que viene de Londres mami- la mire como un tonto esperen un momento el pequeño dijo "mami", me quede sorprendido por las palabras que decía el pequeño.

-Mira mami recogí estas rosas para ti- el pequeño le dio las rosas a Sakura.

-Gracias mi amor- dijo Sakura tomando en sus manos el ramo de rosas, me miro con sus ojos color verde estaba mudo, no sabía que decirle.

-Es mejor que entremos a la casa- tomo la mano del pequeño y se dio la vuelta.

-Está bien mami- le pequeño caminaba a lado de ella –Nos vemos señor- se dio la vuelta y se despido de mi, Sakura solo me estaba mirando.

Entre a la casa donde todos los vampiros estaba bailando, otros hablando y me acerque a los Clow.

-Hijo dónde estabas- tome una copa de sangre y la bebí.

-Estaba afuera tomando un poco de aire- bebí más despacio la sangre de mi copa.

-Shen quieres bailar conmigo- me dijo Azumi con una dice sonrisa.

-Claro pero espera termino- le señale la copa de sangre que tenía en mis manos.

Estaba recordando lo que sucedió hace unos momentos era increíble como no me había dado cuenta antes de eso, esto me quedaba claro que era un ingenuo y un despistado por no darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

De repente sentí los labios de Azumi sobre los míos.

-Porque hiciste eso – le pregunte un poco molesto.

-Tan solo yo quería quitarte el resto de sangre que tenias- ella se sonrojo, bajo la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía.

-Está bien no pasa nada- la tome de la mano nos dirigimos hasta la pista de baile.

Era la primera vez que bailaba enfrente de tanta gente, por primera vez le enseñaría Azumi los pasos que me enseño el maestro de baile.

Bien pues la tome de la cintura y mi otra mano tomo la suya empezamos a bailar, ella estaba muy feliz sonreía divertida.

-Shaoran bailas muy bien- me dijo en voz baja y sonríe sin querer.

-Todo gracias a mi maestro de baile- ella rio.

Mire a las demás parejas que estaban bailando para mi mala suerte Sakura estaba bailando con un hombre, lo mire bien si ya lo había reconocido era Yukito.

Me dio unos inmensos celos de ver a mi mujer en brazos de otro hombre que no era yo, tenía tantas ganas de quitársela de sus brazos y decirle toda la verdad pero lamentablemente no podía.

En mi corazón sentía tantas cosas y mi cabeza no ayudaba mucho en esta situación, ya no quería bailar con Azumi así que decidí detenerme y me dirigí hasta dónde estaba Clow.

-Que paso- me dijo Azumi.

-Nada tan solo que me dio un poco de pena- ella sonrió y coloco sus manos en mi cuello.

-Está bien- sonrió –Bailas muy bien- mire al frente que se estaban acercando Yukito y Sakura, quite las manos de Azumi de mi cuello.

-Buenas noches querido Clow- dijo Yukito.

-Buenas noches- dijo Clow.

-Que tal estas pasando esta noche- Yukito sonrió.

-Bien- dijo secamente Clow, Yukito me miro y me dijo.

-Quien era tu- sonreí y me acerque a dónde estaba mi mujer.

-Mi nombre es Shen Clow-ella me miro y Yukito sonrió.

-Es tu hijo Clow- Clow sonrió después le seguimos su esposa, Azumi y Yo.

-Claro que no él es mi sobrino- dijo Clow.

-A ya veo- dijo Yukito.

-Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro- se presento ante mí y luego miro a Sakura –Ella es mi….- lo interrumpió Sakura.

-Soy Sakura Li y soy la mejor amiga de Yukito- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Oh que lindo nombre- dijo la esposa de Clow.

-Gracias señora- Sakura sonrió, mientras yo estaba muy complacido de volver a ver esa sonrisa hermosa de mi esposa.

Salí me mis pensamiento y me coloque enfrente de ella, tome su mano y ella se sorprendió mucho.

-Mi nombres Shen Clow y es un placer conocerla- bese su mano – Sakura Li- cuando la mire estaba sonrojada y apenada por el gesto que hice.

Qué hermoso era poder besar su hermosa piel tan blanca como la recordaba, quito su mano y se la llevo a su pecho cerca de su corazón.

Era maravilloso todo lo que estaba sucediendo y eso que aun no pongo en marcha mi plan, pronto estaremos juntos mi Sakura Li.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba preparándome para la fiesta que me invito Yukito, mi sirvienta Lili me ayudaba a colocarme el vestido que había elegido para esta ocasión.

Recogí me pelo, me maquille y coloque un poco de perfume de cereza.

-Mami te vez hermosa- me dijo mi pequeño.

-Gracias mi amor- le dije y me acerque hasta donde estaba él.

Le di muchos besos y acomode su traje.

-Y bien mi pequeño donde está el antifaz- de su bolsa saco el antifaz.

-No me gusta mami- hiso un puchero cuando lo dijo era tan adorable que me dio tantas ganas de volverlo a besar.

Lo llene de besos en sus mejillas y el reía divertido.

-Mami se nos hará tarde- lo tome entre mis brazos.

-Que importa la fiesta- le dije y lo volví a besar.

-Sakura- mire al frente estaba Yukito con su traje negro.

-Oh Yukito no te vi- me levante para verlo mejor, sonríe y el estaba muy serio.

-Que mala educación- dijo Hien que lo miraba con enojo.

-Porque mi amor- le pregunte.

-No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta- dijo Hien con enojo –Porque entras al cuarto sin llamar, vampiro mal educado- Hien salió del cuarto molesto por lo que hiso Yukito.

Me quede sorprendida por lo que había dicho mi pequeño.

-O como lo siento Yukito- le dije un poco apenada.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón Sakura- el me sonrió me tomo con su mano mi cara que estaba acariciando.

-A bueno está bien- sonreí.

-Te vez hermosa esta noche Sakura- me dijo con una voz dulce, yo solo me sonroje.

-Gracias- tome el antifaz y lo coloque en mis ojos, Yukito sonrió.

-Te trague un obsequio Sakura- de su bolso saco una cajita y la abrió de ella salió un hermoso collar en forma de media luna de oro con joyas en jade.

Lo coloco en mi cuello y me dio un beso en mi cuello.

-Yukito no hagas eso- le dije retirándome de su lado.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura- dijo Yukito un poco apenado –Pero no puedo seguir guardando todo esto que siento- tomo mi mano que la acerco a su corazón que latía muy fuerte.

-Yukito- le dije mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos.

-Lo sé Sakura- tomo mi mano –Vamos a la fiesta- sonríe y tome mi capa y el abrigo de mi pequeño.

En el camino nadie hablo nada, mi pequeño miraba las calles de Tokio y Yukito solo estaba tan serio y callado.

Al entrar a la fiesta algunos vampiros me miraba con odio, otros me saludaban amablemente y preguntaba acerca de mi y de mi pequeño.

Cuando se los presentaba se quedaba asombrados por el gran parecido que tenia Hien con mi amado Shaoran.

-No te separes de mi amor- le dije a mi pequeño.

-No mami- me senté en una silla y entre mis brazos estaba Hien.

-Quieres tomar algo Sakura- me dijo Yukito.

-Claro- el me dio una copa de sangre y le di un poco a mi pequeño.

Mi niño estaba mirando a los vampiros bailar hasta que se acerco a mí mi padre, que nos miraba con desprecio.

-Así que siempre si viniste a la fiesta- me dijo un poco molesto.

-Señor Kinomoto por favor no haga aun escándalo- dijo Yukito.

-Está bien solo por esta vez- dijo mi padre y se fue.

Sentí algo muy raro dentro de mi corazón, por un momento sentía tanto sus malas palabras que me decía en el fondo me sentía mal.

-Mami puedo ir a ver allá- señalo donde había unos cuadros.

-Si ve mi amor pero no te vayas a legar de mí- mi pequeño sonrió.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esta fiesta, también vi a mi hermanó que me ignoro.

Estaba con su esposa y con la hija de mi padre ninguno de ellos me dirigió la palabra.

Después de un rato de habla con algunos amigos empecé a buscar a mi hijo.

-Yukito has visto a Hien- dije un poco preocupada.

-No Sakura- me dijo en tono serio.

-Tengo que buscarlo- dije un poco nerviosa y salí a buscarlo en toda la casa.

No había nada de él esto me estaba empezando a preocupar, donde se habrá metido ese pequeño.

Estaba aterrada por si le pasaba algo a mi niño no sabía que aria, o peor si mi padre o cualquier vampiro se atreviera a poner una mano en mi pequeño seria capaz de matarlo no tendría piedad por quien hace daño a lo que más quiero en toda esta vida.

-Sakura- me dijo Yukito.

-Yukito no veo a Hien- le dije un poco asuntada.

-Ya buscaste en el jardín- cuando lo dijo corrí hasta el jardín sin mirarlo.

Lo encontré con un hombre vestido de negro, se estaba acercando a la puerta y cuando estuvo enfrente de mi me quede sorprendida.

Ese hombre tenía los ojos color ámbar tan brillantes que me recordaba a mi amado Shaoran. Mi corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente, tenía una sensación muy familiar hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación.

Y por un momento sentí el olor de Shaoran pero no era él, este hombre tenía el pelo negro y su piel era más blanca que la de mi esposo, mi pequeño dijo quera ingles.

Me entrego un ramo de rosas rojas entramos a la casa y Yukito me pido que bailamos un rato acepte, mire a las demás parejas que estaba bailando pero me encontré con ese hombre de nuevo estaba con una familia.

Una mujer de pelo castaño le dio un beso en los labios y sentí algo muy raro cuando los mire.

-Sakura estas bien- me dijo Yukito, yo solo sonreí y comenzamos a bailar otra piezas.

Esta vez el hombre estaba bailando con la chica no sé porque sentí tantos celos de verlo como tomaba a la chica de la cintura.

-Sakura mira- me señalo al señor que estaba con hombre misterioso.

-Quien es- le pregunte a Yukito.

-Es un colega muy bueno- sonreí y nos acercamos hasta donde estaban ellos.

El seños se llamaba Shen Clow no podía quitarle la vista de encima ese hombre me atraía mucho, Yuki iba a decirles que yo era algo más que su amiga pero fui más rápida y le conteste que solo era su mejor amiga.

Les dije mi nombre Sakura Li con mucho orgullo, el señor Shen tomo mi mano que beso sentía un calor en mis mejillas estaba sonrojada por el gesto que hiso pero más que eso me agradaba mucho sentir esto de nuevo.

No sé porque pero quería saber más acerca de este hombre.

Al término de la fiesta le comente a Yukito que quería pasar al cementerio donde había estado por primera vez con Shaoran, ya le había contado a mi pequeño que lugar era este.

El solo miraba cada una de las tumbas de los humanos hasta que llegue a la capilla donde había compartido tantas cosas con Shaoran pero o sorpresa enfrente de mi estaba el señor Shen Clow.

-Que hace aquí tan tarde- me pregunto.

-Mi mami me quiere enseñar su lugar favorito- dijo Hien.

-Así y cual ese el lugar- dijo Clow.

-Este es verdad mami- mire a Hien que estaba muy feliz.

-Si mi amor es este- sonreí ya no traía el antifaz y el tampoco lo traía, era muy sorprendente mirarlo a sus ojos color ámbar que tanto me recordada a Shaoran.

-Este lugar también lo conoció mi padre, mami- mi pequeño pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si mi amor- lo tome de la mano.

-Y que hace en este lugar señor- pregunto Hien.

-Yo tan solo vine a ver el amanecer- dijo Clow.

-En serio a mi mami y a mí nos gusta mucho- mi pequeño me miro.

-Si- dije.

-Y bien que esperamos vamos- dijo Clow.

-Mami a dónde vamos a verlo- señale el lugar donde miraba el amanecer cuando era pequeña.

-Es un buen lugar- dijo Clow.

-Usted ya había venido antes a este lugar- Hien le pregunto.

-No pero se nota que aquí veremos muy bien el amanecer- sonrió el señor Clow y me quede embobada con su hermosa sonrisa.

El solo se asomo por las montañas y los primeros rayos en color naranja y rojos empezaron a asomarse por esas montañas.

Mire al Shen Clow que sonreía al ver el sol salir, porque este hombre me atraía mucho quería saber más sobre él pero no sabía si eso estaba bien.

Qué debo hacer para quitarme todas estas sensaciones que me provoca este hombre.

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentario…**

**Espero les guste mucho el capitulo, que tal Shaoran como un vampiro ingles cual será sus planes.**

**Y que tal el pequeño vampirito Hien todo un amor...espero les guste mucho como ese él y aun falta mucho por saber cómo es Hien…**

**Sakura siente muchas cositas por el nuevo hombre…jejeje que pasara ahora bueno eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**ULTIMOS CAPITILOS….NOS VEMOS….**


	19. Chapter 19

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 19**

**Acercándome a ti**

**Shaoran POV**

Después de la fiesta le dije a Clow que quería ir a otro lugar pero esta vez solo, quería ir al cementerio donde fue la primera vez que bese a mi amada Sakura.

Al entrar al cementerio tan silencioso como siempre lo ha estado las almas de los humanos descansaban en paz en un lugar así, llegue a la capilla donde Sakura se escondía para no ser vista.

Recordé que este fue el último lugar donde estuve la última vez antes de abrir la puerta de la capilla sentí que alguien venia y vaya sorpresa que me encontré, enfrente de mi estaba Sakura y el pequeño sonríe cuando ellos se acercaron a mí.

El pequeño niño me hacía preguntas y yo trataba de constarle lo mejor que se podía claro sin que Sakura se diera cuanta de quien era en realidad, ella solo se limitaba a contestar con cortas respuestas.

Sabía que ella estaba un poco incomoda con mi presencia, después de ver el amanecer ella tomo al pequeño niño entre sus brazos el cual ya estaba dormido, antes de irse me dijo.

-Nos vemos luego señor Clow- ella sonrió y camino hasta la salida del panteón.

Yo solo le dije –Hasta pronto amaba esposa y mi hermoso hijo- ella no lo escucho.

Tenía que darme prisa en recuperarlos a los dos, lo más doloroso para mí en esos momentos fue cuando ella se dio la vuelta y no me miro más.

Me mordí el labio del dolor que sentía que ella se marchara así, desde que me di cuenta que el pequeño era mi hijo los sentimientos que tenia escondidos salieron a flote y de mis ojos salieron lagrimas de tristeza pero también de alegría de saber que del amor inmenso que sentía por Sakura dio frutos y era ese hermoso niño.

Me seque los ojos y me di la vuelta para regresar a la casa de los Clow, entre a mi habitación sin despertar a los demás me acomode en mi amplia cama y cerré mis ojos para ver dentro de mis sueños el hermoso rostro de las dos personas que más amo en esta vida.

Al desperté ya era noche por la obscuridad de había bostece un poco antes de levantarme, tome una ducha fría y me cambie para bajar a desayunar con los Clow.

Tome la sangre que había conseguido para el desayuno pero Clow me dijo.

-Hijo tengo que hablar contigo- lo mire con sorpresa y salí del comedor.

Me llevo hasta el despacho donde el tomo asiento igual que yo.

-Dime que deseas hablar conmigo Clow- lo mire.

El dio un largo suspiro y me dijo –Shaoran se lo que estas asiendo con mi hija- lo mire aun mas sorprendido –Tan solo te pido que no le destroces el corazón- me miro con una sonrisa triste.

Me sentía tan mal de verlo así que no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, lo que más me intrigo es saber cómo se entero de lo que teníamos Azumi y Yo sabía que él era muy sabio pero si no se dio cuenta en Londres porque aquí si se dio cuenta esto tenía que averiguarlo.

-No te preocupes Clow que esto lo solucionare sin que Azumi salga lastimada- lo mire serio –No debes preocuparte mas- me levante del asiento y antes de salirme me dijo.

-Se que amas a tu esposa pero mi hija- él se acerco a mi –Te adora Shaoran por favor te lo suplico hagas lo que hagas no seas tan frio como lo eres ahora- me acaricio la cara con cariño.

El era muy bueno conmigo me quería como a un hijo lo sabia siempre me lo decía, la actitud que tengo no es porque lo desee tan solo no quiero de los Kinomoto y Salem se den cuenta de que estoy yo aquí en Japón, aun mas porque no quería que matara a mi Sakura y a mi hijo.

Tenía que seguir siendo como hasta ahora, ya no era el de antes eso estaba claro no me dejaría que me quitara de nuevo lo que yo mas quiero no ahora que sé que tengo un hijo.

Salí de la casa de los Clow con dirección a Tomoeda tenía que buscarlos, saber cómo era su vida en ese lugar.

Al llegar ha lugar me pareció un hermoso lugar pues había muchos árboles de cerezos, los habitantes del pueblo eran gente amable que se llevaban bien, bueno casi todos pues había muchos humanos en un circulo al parecer había un problema.

Me estaba acercando cuando mire al frente estaba Eriol con un pequeño niño castaño, sonreí al reconocer quien era el niño.

-Hien entra a la cafetería- Eriol lo jalo hasta una hermosa cafetería.

-Yo solo quería- decía el pequeño.

Entre a la cafetería atrás de ellos solo mire al pequeño que estaba explicando a Eriol sobre lo que había pasado allá fuera.

-No puedes salir así Hien- Eriol revolvió el pelo del pequeño.

-Pero Eriol- el pequeño se cruzo de brazos y Eriol sonrió.

-Ve a tu asiento mientras voy a ver algunas cosas en el almacén- Eriol entro por una puerta, mientras el pequeño se sentaba en una mesa alegada de los clientes.

Me acerque hasta donde estaba él sonríe cuando él me miro.

-Señor- me senté en la silla de frente.

-Hola pequeño- sonríe.

-Como me encontró- me dijo con asombro.

-Muy fácil ya te había dicho como te encontraría- le dije feliz.

-Que bueno- el me sonrió y mi corazón empezó a dar vueltas de la emoción, mi pequeño hijo tenía esa sonría tan hermosa como la de su mami.

-Y bien pequeño ahora si me puedes decir tu nombre- le dije.

-Pero usted dijo que- el sonrió –No se lo dijera- reí con él.

-Eso solo era en la fiesta ahora si puede decírmelo- coloque mis manos en la mesa y tome el valor de decirle mi nombre –Esta bien mi nombre es Shen Clow- estire mi mano.

-El mío es Hien Li- tomo mi mano y sonreí aun mas por que dijo mi apellido.

-Qué lindo nombre- él se sonrojo, ahora recordaba que a Sakura le dije los nombres de mis padres y también le dije que si teníamos un hijo varón se llamaría como mi padre Hien.

-Si mi mami me lo puso porque mi abuelo se llamaba así- el sonrió.

-Muy bien y dónde está tu mami- le dije un poco curioso.

-Ella está en la cocina preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas- lo mire con sorpresa.

-En serio- no sabía que Sakura cocinara –Y como sabes si e delicioso nosotros no distinguimos el sabor de la comida humana- el sonrió.

-Yo lo sé porque la gente que viene a este lugar como algunos de los pasteles que hace mi mami- me señalo a un humano que estaba degustando un pastel –Como él por ejemplo le encantó el pastel- dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Que interesante poder tienes pequeño- lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Yo no…se dio cuenta-el estaba un poco apenado.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte pequeño Hien- sonreí –Es un maravilloso poder leer las mentes de los demás- el me sonrió.

-Mi mami me dijo que no lo hiciera- tome su mano con la mía y la apreté fuertemente.

-Y puedes leer la mía- él se quedo mirándome por un rato, después de un tiempo sonreí para darle un poco de valor y tratara de quitar esa expresión en su rostro que tenia.

-No puedo- el sonrió.

-Y la tu mami- le pregunte le me miro con sorpresa.

-No tampoco puedo leerla- él se ha como en su lugar –Y si pudiera no lo haría- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Porque Hien- estaba muy intrigado por la respuesta que me dio.

-No simplemente no lo haría- el habiente se hiso un poco tenso y en eso llego una chica con unos pasteles.

-Te trague esto pequeño Hien- la chica sonrió y luego me miro me sonrió coquetamente.

Trate de disimular mi sonrisa y la chica me sonrío aun mas.

-Le gustas- me dijo el pequeño –Lo vi en su mente- se llevo un pedazo de pastel a su boca.

-¡Que! es muy joven para mí- le dije con sarcasmo.

El pequeño Hien rio divertido por la forma en que se lo dije.

-Mejor hubiera dicho que a usted no le gustan las mujeres humanas y listo- sonreí este niño era mucho más listo que yo.

-Si tienes razón- sonreí de lado, mire a la chica humana que le trago el pastel a Hien no estaba nada mal.

-Y dígame señor Clow usted tiene una mujer- el niño me miro serio.

-Primero no me digas señor, llámame pro mi nombre Shen- sonríe divertido –No tengo mujer- me tape la boca porque ya no podía contener la risa.

-En serio- me miro con curiosidad.

-Hien dice tu mama que vayas a…- Eriol me miro con sorpresa –Vayas a verla- el pequeño se retiro de la mesa.

-Ahorita vengo- me dijo antes de partir.

Me quede sentado sin decir nada y Eriol respiro profundamente tomo asiento en el lugar dónde estaba antes Hien.

Me miro por un largo rato hasta que ya no aguante más.

-Que tanto me mira señor- él se sorprendió.

-Usted no es un ingles- lo mire con calma –Es mas usted no es quien dice ser- sonreí.

-Vamos a otro lugar señor- le dije y me levante de la silla.

Salimos de la cafetería hasta un lugar apartado de los humanos, tome asiento en una de las bancas y Eriol solo me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Si tienes algo que decirme dilo ya- dije un poco molesto –Me molesta que me miren así- coloque mi mano en mi boca.

-Tú eres…no es posible- Eriol estaba enfrente de mí –Eres tu Shaoran- lo mire.

-No sé de que hablas- le dije un poco molesto.

-No me engañas se que eres tu- lo mire –Te reconocí por el medallón que traes puesto- señalo en mi pecho.

-Y eso que- le dije desviando mi mirada a otro lugar.

-No yo te lo di- él se acerco a mi –Ese medaño le pertenecía a mi padre- el sonrío.

Demonios el me descubrió y tanto que me costó aprender a comportarme como un ingles.

-Si está bien admito ser Shaoran- me levante de la banca y Eriol me abrazo con fuerza.

-Qué bueno que estés con vida- sonríe.

-Si es bueno- lo mire con una sonrisa.

-No sabes cómo ha pasado todo este tiempo sin ti Sakura- me dijo.

-Pero sé que tú los protegías no- sonríe.

-Ella tiene que saberlo- me dijo muy feliz.

-No- me volví a sentar en la banca.

-Porque no- pregunto, esta vez se sentó a mi lado.

-No es conveniente Eriol que ella sepa que estoy vivo- suspire –Aun no-lo mire.

-Pero…-tome su mano.

-Por favor hermano o le digas nada a ella- el sonrío –Y también ayúdame a acercarme a ella- le dije sonrío al final.

-Te ayudare…

Regresamos a la cafetería donde ya casi no había gente y mire a mi amada Sakura con un hermoso vestido color rosa, ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Señor Clow- me dijo y sonrío, esa sonrisa en la que me perdía y me volvía tan tonto.

-Por favor llámeme Shen- le dije haciendo una reverencia y tomando su mano la cual bese.

-Mira mami es igual que Eriol- dijo el pequeño Hien con a sombro.

-Si tienes razón- Eriol se llevo al pequeño niño a jugar, dejándome a Sakura y a mí solos.

Ella se sonrojo a lo que había hecho hace un momento, se que estaba nerviosa.

-Yo…-se mordió el labio.

-Porque no me deja acompañarla a su casa Sakura- ella sonrío.

-Está bien pero antes de ir a casa iremos a buscar a esos dos al bosque- yo sonreí.

Ella tomo su capa y salimos de la cafetería por las frías calles del pueblo, ella no me miraba y yo tan solo respiraba su dulce aroma a cereza.

Hace mucho tiempo espere este momento de poder estar juntos como ahora, aunque algunas veces quería otra cosa que solo lo tendríamos en la intimidad.

-Y dime Sakura que es lo que más te gusta de este pueblo- ella me miro con sorpresa –Si puedo llamarla así- le pregunte y sonríe al verla sonrojada.

-Si puede- ella miro a otra dirección porque estaba muy apenada –Me gustan los cerezos- señalo los arboles.

-Son hermosos igual que tú, Sakura- tome su mano, estaba temblando y sus ojos brillaban mas.

Sonríe al verla así tan nerviosa de estar a mi lado, me sentía feliz porque yo era capaz de hacerla sentir todavía muchas cosas emocionantes. Estábamos de bajo de los árboles de cerezo los cuáles con el viento caían sus pétalos.

La tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mí, ella respiro con dificultad.

-Yo siento que…-la calle con un beso en sus hermosos labios, los tome con tanta pasión que al principio ella no quería corresponderme pero al final ella profundizo el beso.

Coloque mi mano en su hermoso pelo para acercarla más a mi cuerpo, tenia deseo de tenerla a mi lado y hacerla mía de nuevo.

Corte el beso pues aun no era el momento de recentrarnos como es debido a un faltaba al guanas cosas que resolver, tan solo tenía deseos de volverla a besar sentir su dulce aroma en mis labios.

-Yo lo siento- me aleje un poco de ella, Sakura sonrío y coloco su mano en su corazón.

-Hace mucho tiempo nadie me besaba así- dijo Sakura la cual tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, me sentí tan mal en verla así a tal grado de abrazarla y a consolar su dolor.

-Yo lo siento- me iba acercando de nuevo a ella.

-No te acerques de nuevo a ella- escuche una voz detrás de mí, mire quien era maldición era Yukito.

-Yukito- dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas.

-Que te hiso este vampiro Sakura- Yukito me tomo de la camisa y gruño.

-Yukito no peles- lo mire con odio.

-Que le hiciste- me dijo con odio.

Lo empuje con mi nuevo poder a una de las paredes que había, Sakura grito de horro y fue hasta dónde estaba Yukito.

-Yo no le hice nada- dije molesto.

Sakura me miro y se puso en medio de los dos.

-No pelen por favor- dijo un poco asustada.

Yukito me miraba con odio no me dejaría que me intimidara.

-Te dije que así paso en mis sueños- mire a un lado estaba Hien con Eriol.

-Lo siento Sakura veníamos de regreso y Hien lo vio todo- Dijo Eriol un poco preocupado.

Sakura fue hasta dónde estaba Hien y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Es mejor irnos a casa- me miro se dio la vuelta, el pequeño Hien me decía adiós con su mano.

Se alego Sakura del lugar dónde solo quedamos Yukito, Eriol y Yo.

-No te acerques a Sakura- me dijo con odio Yukito que también se fue en la dirección que tomo Sakura.

Rechine los dientes estaba enojado tanto que no pude aguantar mi poder que cuarte el piso y la pared de enfrente.

-Tranquilízate Shaoran- respire profundamente.

-Quiero que me hables sobre él- mire a Eriol –Quiero saber qué relación tiene con mi esposa.

Después de una conversación que tuve con Eriol y saber las verdaderas intenciones que tenia Yukito con mi esposa me sentía tan mal de no poder hacerle daño a él para que no se volviera a acercar a mi Sakura.

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en cual era el siguiente paso de mi plan, en eso entro Azumi con una sonrisa.

-Shaoran- se acerco a mí, la tome de un brazo y la tome de la cintura.

-Dime que no fuiste tú con el chisme a tu padre de lo que hay entre nosotros- ella estaba asustada.

-Shaoran me lastimas- doble mas su brazo y presioné coloque mi otro brazo en su cuello.

-Dímelo Azumi- ella temblaba del miedo.

-Me lastimas Shaoran- apreté el agarre.

-Entonces responde- la paciencia se me estaba agotando.

-Yo no sé quien se lo dijo- la sentí un poco tensa así que solté su brazo pero no del cuello.

-Pequeña Azumi- le dije en su oído aparte un poco su cabello castaño –De verdad que se te olvido que somos- ella estaba llorando.

-Shaoran- me decía entre su llanto.

-Tú elegiste ser mi amante- lamí su cuello blanco, mis ojos se tornaron rojos y mis colmillos salieron quería succionar su sangre en ese momento tenia tantos deseos de beber sangre.

Tenía deseos de una deliciosa sangre en mis labios, coloque mi otra mano en su vientre para pegarla más a mi cuerpo, ya estaba listo para tomar su sangre.

********************************en otra parte de Tokio********************************

Un joven de cabellos gris y ojos color marrón le decía uno de sus hombres.

-Quiero que investigues a Shen Clow- le dio una carpeta al hombre –Quiero saber todo de ese vampiro.

-Si amo- el hombre salido del despacho.

-No voy a permitir que me quiten a Sakura un maldito vampiro como él- suspiro -Sakura es mía.

****************************************CONTINUARA************************

"**El dulce sueño todavía no ha terminado"**

**Sakura li23:**

**Gracias por su comentarios tan lindos….**

**Espero les guste mucho este capítulo…**

**Shaoran ya le dio un beso a Sakura después de tanto tiempo…**

**Shaoran tan coqueto con las chicas humanas…jeejje lo descubrió Hien…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….**

**Últimos capítulos…**


	20. Chapter 20

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**3. Este capítulo contiene una escena de lemon…**

**Capitulo 20**

**Locamente enamorada de ti**

**Shaoran POV**

Me detuve en el preciso momento que iba a cometer una desgracia para la familia Clow.

Solté a Azumi de mi agarre, ella estaba llorando por lo sucedido hace unos momentos me dirigí hasta la, ventana pera no verla cuando mis ideas estaba en orden le dije.

-Lo siento mucho Azumi- respire profundamente- La verdad es que hoy tuve un mal momento con alguien- me hervía la sangre de solo recordar a ese tipo protegiendo a mi esposa.

-Shaoran Yo…-la interrumpí antes de que terminara.

-No Azumi esto debe terminar- me recargue en la ventana, tenía que hacer lo correcto con respecto a la situación que tengo con ella y su padre.

-Shaoran- Ella dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

-Me siento muy mal porque le falle a tu padre- cerré mis ojos –No soy tan bueno después de lo que me sucedió en estos 4 años sin mi esposa- reprimí las lagrimas en mis ojos de recordad como pase estos 4 largos años, me estaba volviendo loco de no saber nada de ella, no encontrar nada ni un rastro que me diera para entrara a Japón.

-Shaoran- me dijo Azumi ella estaba mirándome sin saber que iba hacer.

-Lo siento Azumi pero lo nuestro se acabo-ella me miro con sorpresa y se puso aun mas pálida.

-No Shaoran- ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No Azumi tu sangre ya no es suficiente para mí, no después de a ver vuelto a estar con mi esposa- camine asía ella y pase a su lado sin volitarla a ver.

Cuando un vampiro experimenta la inmensa soledad de no tener a tu ser amado cerca enloquece, si eso me paso a mi tantas cosas malas que hice que por un momento olvide lo que mis padres me enseñaron, lo que era yo.

Lo único que más deseaba era volver a tener a mi Sakura en mis brazos, tenerla a mi lado y poder sobrevivir con su deliciosa sangre. Escogí a Azumi para que me diera lo que más deseaba su sangre, nunca hubo más que el deseo de beber la sangré de ella aunque algunas veces hubo un acercamiento mas intimo de parte de ella pero la detuve antes de que sucediera algo malo.

Yo sabía que Azumi me quería o tal vez con este tiempo hasta me amaba pero yo no podría corresponderle, era el momento de terminar esto sabia que le haría daño pero era mejor así.

-Azumi lo siento pero ya no puedo vivir con ustedes- ella me voltio a ver y me dijo.

-No Shaoran no te vayas- corrió hasta donde estaba yo y me abrazo –Por favor no me dejes sola en esta terrible obscuridad-ella me miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento Azumi pero mi verdadera luz es Sakura- gire mi cabeza –Ella y mi hijo son la luz en esta inmensa obscuridad en la que vivimos los vampiros- ella se derrumbó a mis pies y me suplicaba que no me fuera de la casa que no la dejara sola.

-Lamentó mucho haberte hecho mucho daño Azumi pero debo seguir a mi verdadero amor- recogí mis cosas y salí de la casa de los Clow –Ojala encuentres a alguien que te ame de verdad Azumi, me comporte como un verdadero monstro...

*****************************************Casa de Yukito************************

Yukito estaba bebiendo una copa de sangre en su despacho esperando la información de aquel joven que se había a cercado a su Sakura.

En eso apareció una hermosa joven de pelo castaño, traía una capa negra y un vestido color azul.

-Yukito- la mujer se acerco a él.

-Dime algo Lucy- dejo la copa en el escritorio y tomo a la joven entre sus brazos –Que sabes acerca de tu padre- la joven se mordió el labio.

-No sé nada de él- el joven lo acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Dónde está tu padre Lucy- ella se volvió a morder el labio.

-El está en Australia según lo que me dijeron mis espías- el joven beso a la chica de forma salvaje.

-No me ocultarías ningún secreto mi amor- la volvió a besar con más pasión y deseo, la llevo hasta el soba que tenía en su despacho y la acomodo en él.

-Yukito no podemos- la joven lo detuvo, el sonrió de lado.

-Sabes que me encanta hacerte el amor- la joven se sonrojo lo dicho por el chico que tenia encima de ella.

-Yo lo sé pero en mi estado no puedo- ella acaricio el pelo gris del joven con amor y cariño.

-Me encanta que hagas eso Lucy- él se coloco en medio del pecho de la joven, ella siguió acariciando el pelo de su amado.

-Lo siento de verdad Yukito- ella respiro profundamente –Se el deseo que tenias de hacerme el amor pero no quiero poner en riesgo nuestro bebe- el joven acaricio el abultado vientre de la chica.

-Lo sé tan solo hay que esperar un poco mas- él la miro a los ojos y sonrió al verla tan sonrojada por lo que dijo.

Después de un rato de la conversación que tuvieron ellos dos, el joven la llevo hasta a la habitación que ocupaba ella en su casa.

La joven se sentía mareada y con mucho sueño lo único que quería era descansar, el joven le dio un beso corto en sus labios y salió de la habitación.

Ya afuera del cuarto dijo para sí mismo.

-Cuando des a luz a mi hijo me desharé de ti para siempre- cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente –Mi hijo será criado por mi y por mi amaba Sakura- sonrió con maldad.

Caminos hasta su cuarto y antes de que durmiera se quedo pensando en ese hombre que estaba con Sakura.

-Porque tengo la ligera sospecha de que te conozco Shen Clow…

**Sakura POV**

Desde aquel beso que me dio ese hombro no me lo he quitado de mi mente, solo pienso en él a cada instante.

Me recuerda tanto a mi amadado Shaoran, sus ojos color ámbar pero había algo que no me dejaba avanzar asía él, el recuerdo de mi esposo no me dejaba.

Pero en verdad quería estar con él o solo su dulce aroma me embriagaba y mis bajos instintos se hacían presentes pero me controlaba para no darle algún motivo de que se acercara más de lo que debía.

Ese hombre llamado Shen Clow se instalo en el pueblo de tomoeda, todas las noches iba a la cafetería, me miraba con esos hermosos ojos color ámbar que tanto me atraían, se ponía a jugar con mi Hien en el bosque a atrapar luciérnagas.

Era tan hermoso ver a mi pequeño niño tan feliz con Shen Clow y eso me sabia sentir la usencia de mi Shaoran, en las noches antes de dormirme lloraba por que regresara o que tal vez fuera aquel hombre que se está metiendo en mi vida.

Pronto Shen Clow se convirtió en alguien muy espacial por mi Hien, no me desagradaba su presencia pero a vez me ponía nervioso y su acercamiento asía mi era tan desesperante porque no pasaba más de lo que debía y **estaba volviendo loca **por tenerlo a mi lado, pero recuerdo que una vez me dijo.

-Nunca volveré hacerte daño- me tomo por la cintura y sentí su delicioso aroma que me enloquecía –Nunca te volveré a hacer llorar- me dio un beso corto y me dejó allí parada con deseos de mas.

Esta noche tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la cafetería tenía muchas cuentas por pagar y organizar mis papeles me tenía muy disgustada pues no tenía el tiempo para dormir a mi pequeño, bueno sabia que él se irá a descansar y soñaría hermoso porque a su lado estaba Shen Clow contando un hermoso cuento.

Termine muy tarde de organizar mis papeles y salí de la cafetería muy tarde que no había nadie en las calles camine más rápido en llegar a mi casa, por el camino me encontré con Shen Clow que me sonrió tan dulce mente.

-Que haces tan tarde- le dije.

-Yo iba a buscarte- baje la cabeza y me sonroje por lo que dijo –Porque Hien estaba muy preocupado por su mamita- lo mire.

-Así- camine hacia su lado –Tan solo él estaba preocupado- el tomo mi brazo y tomó mi cintura, estaba frente a frente a él, mire sus labios tan delicioso.

-No yo también estaba preocupado- me dijo con una voz tan sensual que de inmediato mis instintos se activaron.

-Así- coloque mis manos sobre su cuello y lo bese con deseo, pasión y él me correspondió del mismos modo.

-Sakura- me lo dijo en un gemido profundo.

-Tengo que irme- le dije pero él no me soltaba aun.

-Si no te suelto que pasara- el muy maldito sonrió tan parecido a mi Shaoran que caí rendida a él.

De nuevo lo bese y el también me acariciaba la espalda, mi pelo y recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos.

-Sakura- me dijo cuando me separe de él.

-Dime- le dije.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño- el bajo la cabeza.

-no lo harías- con mi mano levante su cabeza para que me mirara de nuevo, le sonreí y me abrazo.

Me encamino hasta mi casa, en el camino no soltó mi mano.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura- me dio un beso en mi mano como todo un ingles.

Esto era un verdadero sueño nunca me había sentido tan feliz que recordaba cuando era más joven, recordé todas las aventuras que hice con Shaoran.

Pronto seria el cumpleaños de Hien y el festejo más grande del pueblo se acercaba, todos los humanos estaba colocando adornos hermosos en sus casa y negocios.

Esa tarde tenía todo preparado para el festejo del cumpleaños de mi Hien el cual no se me despegaba para nada, iba a todos lados con él.

Llego él con un enorme regalo que Hien se fue hacía él.

-Hola pequeño- dijo Shen.

-Hola- le brillaban los ojitos de alegría al verlo.

-Mira te trague un regalo- mi Hien le dio un brazo y le dijo.

-Gracias papi- me quede sorprendida y Shen sonrió.

-No hay de que mi hermoso hijo-mi pequeño me miro con una sonrisa, se fue abrir su regalo en una de las mesas.

-No te molesta que el diga Hijo- lo mire y baje la cabeza.

-No- sentía tan hermoso cuando le decía hijo a Hien, me hacía sentir algo en mi corazón.

-Hoy te ves hermosa- me dijo, sonreí cuando lo mire a los ojos.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Sakura- mire hacía un lado donde estaba Yukito con el ceño fruncido.

El y Shen Clow no se llevaban bien lo había notado en unas ocasiones donde me encontraba con Yukito o con Shen.

-Dime Yukito- le sonríe para que el relajara su rostro pero no lo hiso, miro con odio a Shen.

-Sakura necesito hablar contigo a solas- me tomo de la mano y salimos de la cafetería.

-Y diem que me quieres decir- le dije fríamente.

-Sakura no quiero que te acerques a ese hombre- lo mire enojada.

-Porque sigues con eso de que él no es quien aparenta ser- me cruce de brazos- Deja ya de molestarlo- le dije enojada.

-Pero Sakura yo…- lo interrumpí.

-No Yukito tienes pruebas de lo que dices- le pregunte enojada.

-No pero yo…- lo volví a interrumpir.

-No Yukito- antes de irme me dijo.

-Es que a caso que con ese hombre trataste de olvidar a Shaoran Li- lo mire enojada y entre a la cafetería dejándolo allí solo.

Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Yukito, tal vez era cierto ya me estaba olvidando de mi Shaoran. Estaba viendo las luces que los humanos aventaban en el cielo a mi lado estaba Shen con Hien mirando, riendo de cosas que decían los dos.

Si tan solo mi Shaoran estuviera aquí, pero algo me dice mi corazón que él esta tan cerca.

-Mami mira- mire a mi pequeño Hien señalando unas luces en color rosa en el cielo.

-Son hermosas mi amor- le decía con una sonrisa.

Shen solo me miro raro y sonrió, después de que termino las luces Shen tomo entre sus brazos a Hien porque se quedo dormido.

Recostó al pequeño en su cama y antes de salir él le dio un beso en la frente, también lo hice y salimos en silencio de la habitación del pequeño.

En el pasillo nos miramos por un largo rato y de alguna forma nos íbamos acercando poco a poco hasta que sentí sus manos en mi cintura, sus labios en mi boca.

Lo bese con mucho deseo y pasión, lo tome del cuello y él me pego más a su cuerpo.

Me guio hasta mi habitación que quedaba al final del pasillo, me recostó en la cama y me acaricio las piernas, yo tan solo lo miraba.

-Desde que te vi esta tarde con este vestido corto de color verde me dieron ganas de acariciar tu piernas- me mordí el labio.

Beso mi cuerpo y me empezó a quitar el vestido, mientras yo desbrochaba su camisa besaba su cuerpo desnudo, después de un rato nos quedamos desnudos y el acariciaba mis senos, mientras yo recorría con mi mano su espalda.

-Sakura- me dijo con voz ronca.

El entro en mí de un golpe tanto que sentí un dolor debajo de mi vientre, me mordí el labio.

-Lo siento Sakura- me beso mis labios.

-No te preocupes- el dolor ya había desparecido y lo abrace con mis manos para que me pegara mas a él, los movimientos se hicieron más intensos, los géminos mas fuertes yel deseo se hicieron presentes.

El gemía mi nombre y por un instante recordé cuando estaba haciendo el amor a Shaoran había hecho lo mismo que él.

-Mas rápido- le decía entre mis jadeos, el aumentó las embestidas y sentí como se apretaba en mi y sentí el orgasmo llegar.

Primero fui yo quien sintió el orgasmo y después el me siguió y después sentí como se vino dentro de mí.

Me beso con mucho deseo y yo le correspondí, el se dio la vuelta y me jalo hacía él ya había salido de mi.

Estaba en su pecho y de repente sentí venir la realidad de lo que había hecho en mi mente.

Me senté a lado de él y empecé a llorar.

-Sakura que sucede- me dijo.

Me tape la cara con mis manos y llore.

-Es que esto no tenia porque suceder- el me abrazo.

-Dime que sucede Sakura- lo mire con lagrimas en mis ojos y él me miro con sorpresa bajo la mirada.

-Yo estoy casada- le dije –Y aun lo amo-llore al recordar que Shaoran nunca regresaría a mi vida.

-Sakura- lloré más fuerte.

-Él ya no regresara a mi- suspire y seguí –Porque él está muerto- me tape la cara con mis manos y llore al recordarlo.

Después de un rato escuché que alguien estaba llorando, volte a verlo Shen estaba llorando lo mire con sorpresa rápidamente el me abrazo y me quede quieta sin saber que decirle.

-Sakura yo tengo que decirte algo importante- quedamos frente a frente, lo mire con curiosidad y vi que de sus ojos salian lagrimas.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó fuertemente.

-Que sucede- le dije un poco asustada

-Sakura yo soy….

******************************Continura********************************

**Sakura li23:**

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios…**

**Espero les guste este capítulo…el final está casi cerca…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo….**


	21. Chapter 21 Final Parte 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 21 (final)**

**La verdad de los vampiros parte 1**

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_Después de un rato escuché que alguien estaba llorando, volte a verlo Shen estaba llorando lo mire con sorpresa rápidamente el me abrazo y me quede quieta sin saber que decirle._

_-Sakura yo tengo que decirte algo importante- quedamos frente a frente, lo mire con curiosidad y vi que de sus ojos salían lagrimas._

_Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las apretó fuertemente._

_-Que sucede- le dije un poco asustada_

_-Sakura yo soy…._

**Shaoran POV**

Después de haberle hecho el amor con pasión, deseo que estaba ocultando desde hace 5 años por fin pude tenerla entre mis brazos.

Pero de repente Sakura empezó a llorar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos me sentí tan miserable de hacerla llorar, le pregunte porque lloraba y ella contesto que era casa, que seguía amando a su esposo y que él nunca volverá porque está muerto.

Me dolió mucho lo último que dijo es que acaso no sabía que aun vivía, es que nadie le dijo que estaba vivo alguien había hecho tanto daño a mi Sakura.

Llore al ver que idiota fui al confiar en las personas que me dijeron que no regresara a Japón claro y ocultarme que mi Sakura sabía que yo estaba muerto.

Ahora la tenía enfrente de mí y era el momento de decirle quien soy yo en realidad, explicarle todo lo que pase por su ausencia y el plan que tenia para que ella y nuestro hijo se fueran conmigo a Londres.

-Sakura- le dije ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos color verde.

-Que sucede- baje mi miraba y tome el valor para decirle la verdad.

-Sakura yo soy Shaoran Li- ella me miro con curiosidad.

-No es verdad- me dijo, se tapo con la sabana de la cama y se levanto de ella.

-En serio, esa es la verdad- le dije tapándome con la otra sabana y levantándome igual que ella.

-No es cierto- de sus ojos salieron lagrimas y de mi saco saque la prueba para que ella me creyera.

-Mira- le enseñe el anillo que me dio en nuestra boda, ella se tapo la boca y empezó a llorar.

-Porque- me decía entre lágrimas.

-Sakura yo- me acerque a ella, la abrace para consolarla, ella lloraba amargamente.

-Pero cómo es posible- me decía.

-Sakura no estaba muerto- respire y continúe hablando -Es que alguien nos quiso separar-le dije acariciando su pelo.

Ella se quedo quieta entre mis brazos pero después me empujo dejándome confundido.

-¡Y hasta ahora lo dices!- me dijo enojada -¡No sabes cuánto he sufrido por ti!, ¡No te imaginas todo el dolor que sentí por tu ausencia!- estaba muy molesta.

-Sakura yo solo- ella me aventó una almohada.

-¡Y porque fingiste ser otra persona!- me estaba aventando las cosas que encontraba a su paso.

-Sakura deja te explico- decía en cada objeto que me aventaba.

-¡No sabes por todo lo que pase! Desde que tú te fuiste mi vida cambio- se arrodillo en la orilla de la cama -¡No sabes el dolor que pase cuando tuve a nuestro hijo!- ella estaba llorando -¡Tuve que tenerlo sola, educarlo sola, amarlo sola!- se tapo la cara con sus manos y yo me acerque a ella.

-Sakura yo se que sufriste mucho pero yo también lo hice- también estaba llorando de inmensa tristeza que sentía y la rabia de que Lucy me haya mentido.

-Dime porque no regresaste a Japón- me dijo llorando, me miro con sus ojos llorosos y yo solo la abrace.

-Lucy me dijo que si venía a Japón me matarían y de paso a ti- le dije mirándola a los ojos, pase mi mano por su cara limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que había en su cara.

-Yo me siento confundida- se levanto del suelo y recogió mis cosas –Es mejor que te vayas- me dijo cuando me entrego mis cosas.

-Pero Sakura- se voltio para no mirarme.

-No puedo verte así- ella suspiro –Siento que no eres Tú pero también siento que si lo eres, Diablos estoy confundida- me miro de reojo.

-Sakura-le dije cuando me estaba colocando mis prendas –Sakura soy el mismo no te engañe tan solo use otro nombre para esconderme de Salem y del consejo de vampiros- le dije.

-Pero tenias que cambiar todo tu aspecto- ella también se estaba vistiendo.

Ya había entendido lo que me decía, si mi pelo ya no era del color chocolate cuando ella me conoció.

-Ya veo- dije.

-Tienes que irte- me tomo de la mano y salimos los dos muy rápido del cuarto, cuando sentí ya estábamos afuera de su casa.

-Pero Sakura- le dije antes de que ella entrara a su casa.

-No, tengo que pensar en todo lo que me has dicho esta noche-ella estaba retrocediendo para atrás pero una pequeña voz nos detuvo.

-Madre él no se puede ir- lo miramos los dos de forma sorpresiva –Ellos ya viene en camino- los dos miramos a Hien sorprendidos.

-Quienes vienen- Pregunto Sakura.

-Los vampiros del consejo-Hien avanzo dos escalones más.

-Pero como lo sabes- pregunto Sakura un poco confundida.

-Mami tuve un sueño- Sakura abrazo al pequeño.

-Oh mi amor no tengas miedo ellos no nos harán daño- Sakura estaba acariciando el pelo del pequeño.

-Mami deja que se quede- Sakura lo miro muy sorprendida.

-Pero es que él…-Sakura me voltio a ver y se mordió el labio.

-Mami él es mi padre- ahora los dos lo miramos con sorpresa.

-Que- dijimos los dos en sumiso.

-Como lo sabes- dijo una asustada Sakura.

-Fue fácil adivinar- Hien sonrió –Cuando el llego a la cafetería y se dio cuenta del poder que tenia de leer la mente, me dijo que si podía leer la suya- sonrió.

-Pero tú dijiste que no podías- dije.

-Claro que si pude leerla- rio Hien –Tan solo te mentí- lo mire molesto pequeño diablillo.

-Hien- dijo Sakura.

-Pero ya no puedo después de que el convivio con migo estos últimos meses ya no se puede- dijo Hien poniendo cara triste.

-Hien es mejor que él se vaya- dijo Sakura mirándome de reojo –No es el momento de hablar- se voltio.

-Pero mami, mi papi nos puede proteger de ellos- sentí como mi corazón daba brinquitos de alegría de saber que mi Hien ya sabía la verdad.

-Sakura si él tiene la razón yo no los dejare solos- ella me miro sin saber que decir sin en cambió el pequeño daba brinquitos de gustos por saber que me iba a quedar.

-Súper papi- Hien fue a darme un fuerte abrazo que recibí gustosamente.

-Hien- mire a Sakura la cual tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Mami no te gusta la idea de que papa se quedo con nosotros- Hien la miro con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo Sakura.

Dicho eso Hien tomo mi mano y nos subimos a su cuarto, claro que pase a lado de Sakura sonriendo de felicidad.

-Qué bueno que ahora tenga a mis padres juntos- dijo Hien mirándonos a los dos.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Sakura es mejor que descanses- le dije y ella me miro.

-No puedo tengo miedo que nos hagan algo- me acerque a ella y tome su mano.

-Por favor descansa con Hien- le sonreí –Yo los voy a proteger- sonreí y acomode a Sakura a lado de Hien.

Después de un rato ellos dos se quedaron durmiendo en la cama, era hermoso verlos a los dos así sonreí.

Alguien toco a la puerta y abrí estaba Eriol parado enfrente de mí.

-Y bien ya saben la verdad- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

-Si ya saben la verdad- dije sonriendo, salí del cuarto Eriol me dio una carta.

-Shaoran esto llego es para ti- mire el sobre donde contenía una carta.

-Y de quien es- Eriol no dijo nada.

-No se solo la dejaran- abrí el sobre y saque la carta, empecé a leer su contenido me quede sorprendido por lo que decía.

Diablos ya sabían quién era yo y también tenían a Lucy.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar- dije un poco preocupado.

-A dónde vas Shaoran- le entregue la carta y salí de la casa de Sakura, tenía que ir a ese encuentro pero antes tenía que hace algo en mi casa.

Al llegar busque lo que había comprado en una tienda le pedí ayuda a Wei para que me aplicara el dichoso tinte en mi pelo para regresar al tono real de mi pelo.

Al terminar me coloque un traje negro y una capa ya estaba a punto de amanecer, tenía que ser rápido y llegara a ese lugar.

Camine rápidamente por las calles de Tomoeda en eso alguien me detuvo.

-Shaoran Li a dónde vas- volte a ver quién era.

-Tomoyo- dije cuando la vi vestida de negro.

-Vas a buscar a Lucy- ella me miro con sus ojos –Ella te traiciono- ella se acerco a mí.

-Y como lo sabes- le pregunte.

-Yo hace 4 años busque la verdad que guardan los vampiros- ella tomo mi mano y coloco un pergamino en ellas –Salem quiere adueñarse de todo al igual que Yukito Tsukishiro que son los cómplices de la total destrucción del consejo de vampiros- ella me miro.

-Pero que es esto- le pregunte.

-Esto es lo último que les falta para completar su plan- la mire sin entender nada –Tu o Sakura tiene que destruirlo, nos tenemos que dar prisa porque Tsukishiro tiene otros pales para Sakura- eso me dejo muy frio, tenía que regresar a lado de ella.

-Entonces en todo caso tengo que ir a donde esta Sakura- le dije a Tomoyo avanzando así atrás y ella me detuvo.

-No Shaoran tu debe ira a ese encuentro- la mire confundido.

-No yo tengo que…-ella tomo mi mano.

-A Sakura no le pasar nada pero tú no podrás entrar allí si no vas a ese encuentro- no sé porque sentía que ella tenía toda la razón.

-Está bien vamos- ella meno la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la casa de Salem que estaba en Tokio, Tomoyo contrabajos me contestaba de ciertas cosas que quería saber sobre ella.

Al llegar a la casa de Salem unos hombres nos tomaron por los brazos y nos llevaron adentro donde reinaba la obscuridad.

-Así que siempre si- dijo Salem con una sonrisa –Y dime con cual nombre vienes como Shen Clow o como Shaoran Li-me tomo del cuello.

-Como Shaoran Li- me quito la capucha de la capa negra y vio mi pelo color chocolate.

-Si eres tú- me soltó de un solo golpe.

-Vamos al sótano- dio la orden de que nos bajara, estaba unas escaleras abajo todo estaba alumbrado con pequeñas luces en color rojo.

-Shaoran no tengas miedo- me dijo Tomoyo.

La mire y sonreí de lado, cuando llegamos al lugar me encontré con Lucy la cual estaba muy pálida y tenía mucha sangre a su alrededor.

-La pequeña niña acaba de dar a luz- me sorprendió mucho eso.

-Pero cómo es posible- dije un poco nervioso.

-Ella te traicionó Shaoran Li- dijo Salem riendo y se acerco a ella tomo de su mano y jalo hacia adelante –Levántate- Lucy solo dio un grito de dolor.

Y eso me dolía mucho me acerque a ellos y empuje a Salem a la pared.

-Déjala en paz- me incline hasta dónde estaba ella, la abrace y mire a Salem.

-Que conmovedor ver a padre e hija juntos de nuevo- Lucy lloraba en mis brazos.

-Eso no es tu plan- dijo Tomoyo –Tú no puedes tocar a Shaoran- Salem la miro con odio.

-Y tú que sabes- se acerco a ella.

-Déjala- le dije a Salem –Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- mire a Lucy que tenía sangre debajo de ella.

-Porque no dejas a solas a Shaoran y a su hija para que se despidan- dijo Tomoyo.

-Vaya así que tu sabes el futuro- dijo Salem acercando mas a ella.

-Sí y créeme que no es bueno saber lo que va a pasar- Tomoyo no miro a Salem y se acerco a mi –Si vas a cumplir con esa petición- dijo Tomoyo a Salme.

-Está bien que se despida de la muchachita- sonrió con maldad Salem.

Salem y todos sus sirvientes se fueron dejándonos solos a los 3.

-Lucy- le dije levantando su cara con mis manos.

-Padre- me dijo estaba muy pálida y ya no tenía fuerzas –Lo siento mucho- bajo la cabeza.

-No Lucy-le dije apretándola en mi pecho.

-Siento haberte mentido en todo padre, siento haberte protegido de Tsukishiro pero padre tú no sabes me enamore del enemigo- trate de contener las lagrimas –Tan solo te pido que busques a mi bebe y lo cuides por mi- ella suspiro.

-Lucy- dije con voz entre cortada.

-De verdad lo siento padre ojala me perdones- la abrace con más fuerza.

-No Lucy- dije llorando.

-Shaoran ella va a morir- me dijo Tomoyo.

-No por favor- ella alzo la mirada y me dijo.

-Gracias por salvarme el día que nos conocimos, gracias por amarme como lo hacías, gracias por darme una vida que no supe valora al final- lloraba al ver su miraba sin brillo.

-Lucy- la bese en la mejilla –Mi pequeña niña- llore.

-Cuida bien de mi bebe- de repente de desvaneció entre mis brazos y grite de dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

La deje allí acomodaba en aquel lugar cuando todo esto se acabara vendría por ella para llevarla a un ataúd y depositarla en una cripta dónde ella descansara en paz.

-Shaoran- me llamo Tomoyo.

-Me las va a pagar ese vampiro por todo el daño que me ha hecho- dije enojado, mis ojos se tornaron rojos y todo se empezó a menear. Estaba muy molesto por lo que sucedió pero aun mas por la muerte de mi hija.

**Sakura POV**

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba él en el cuarto, sentía que él estaba sufriendo mucho.

-Sakura- entro Eriol.

-Dime- le dije un poco asustada.

- Tsukishiro te quiere ver- me dijo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hasta la sala donde se encontraba Yukito.

-Porque estas aquí Yukito- él se giro y mire que entre sus brazos tenía un bebe.

-Mira Sakura esta niña es nuestra hija- lo mire con sorpresa.

-Yukito de quien es el bebe-el me miro con enojo y odio.

-No acabas de escuchar que es nuestro hija- me dijo gritando.

-Pero- él se acerco a mí y me entro a la niña en mis brazos.

-TU eres su madre Sakura- me tomo de la cintura –Vamos a ser una hermosa familia- el sonrió y yo tan solo lo miraba sin saber qué hacer.

-Pero Yukito- el me susurro al oído algo.

-Si no me complaces con lo que dijo tu amado Shaoran Li morirá- me quede sorprendida.

-Cómo es posible- le dije sorprendida.

-Los del consejo de vampiros lo tiene en un calabozo- se acerco a mi –Yo puedo dar la orden de que lo mate- lo mire.

-No por favor- le dije preocupada y asustada.

-Mi padre te va a asesinar maldito vampiro- dijo Hien el cual estaba parado enfrente de nosotros.

-Mira niño- se acerco a él –Ya me tienes harta- Yukito lo miro con sus ojos color rojos y de repente mi pequeño Hien se empezó a convulsionar, me dio mucho miedo.

-¡Basta Yukito déjalo!- le decía ya con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Eres un cobarde mira que meterte con un niño- dijo Eriol.

Yukito dejo de torturara a mi Hien y se fue encima de Eriol, me acerque a mi pequeño.

-Mi amor estas bien- el estaba recuperándose de aquel ataque.

-Mami salva a Eriol- me dijo con voz entrecortada.

Eriol también estas siendo torturado por Yukito.

-Basta Yukito- le dije y él me miro –Ya no sigas- de mis ojos tenían lagrimas.

-Vas a ir conmigo a mi casa- me tomo de un brazo –Y vamos hacer una familia feliz- rechinó sus dientes.

-Como tu digas pero no tortures mas a Hien o a Eriol- el me seco las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-Como tú lo desees mi princesa- mire al a bebe que tenía en mis brazos no podía dejarla sola con este loco vampiro.

-Bien vamos a tu casa- le dije –Pero conmigo se viene mi hijo e Eriol- el sonrió.

-Está bien- salió de la sala y llamo a unos de sus sirvientes para que empacaran mis cosas.

-Sakura- me dijo Eriol.

-Mami que vamos hacer- él se acerco a mí y me abrazo una de mis piernas, con mi mano acaricie su cabeza.

-No tengas miedo to va estar bien- le sonreí.

Tenía que salvara a mi hijo y mi Shaoran de las locuras de Yukito Tsukishiro, aunque tenga que fingir ser una familia feliz a lado de él.

***************************************Continuara*************************************

**Sakura Li23:**

**Espero les gusté mucho este capítulo….**

**Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos….Bueno un último capítulo más y esta historia se acabara…**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**


	22. Chapter 22 Gran Final

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía…**

**Capitulo 22 EL gran Final**

**La verdad de los vampiros parte 2**

**Sakura POV**

Todo se volvió obscuro en Tokio los humanos fueron reunida en la asociación el secreto de los vampiros ya había sido revelado, los humanos estaban aterrados por que había muchos vampiros a su alrededor pero ninguno atacaba, yo solo miraba desde arriba donde me tenia Yukito con algunos de sus hombres vigilándome.

Eriol estaba con Hien en otra habitación de vez en cuando me dejaba verlo pero siempre quería que estuviera con la pequeña Sakura, si la hija de Lucy y la de él le tenía un enorme cariño a la niña pues me recordaba cuándo mi hijo estaba así de pequeño.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de ver a los humanos asustados de nosotros veía como los traían encadenados de manos y pies en una hilera los llevaban a los calabozos dentro de la asociación, quien coordinaba todo era ese maldito vampiro Salem no había visto a mi padre ni mucho menos a mi hermano.

Sentí que alguien venia a mi lado así que seque mis lagrimas y mire asía un lado estaba Yukito.

-Sakura- tomo mi mano y yo solo lo mire seria sin decir ninguna palabra, en eso los humanos estaba gritando aterrados por lo que estaba pasando allá abajo mire y abrí los ojos de lo sorprendida pues unos vampiros traían a Shaoran de igual forma que los humanos con cadenas pero este tenía sangre en su ropa me asuste mucho que un impulso quería ir a ver qué le había pasado.

Pero Yukito me detuvo y me dijo.

-Así que ahora lo reconoces verdad Sakura- lo mire.

-Deja ir a verlo por favor- me mordí el labio y el apretó mi mano.

-No- lo mire –No tu ya no eres de él eres mía, además la pequeña Sakura te necesita- me dijo jalándome asía atrás para entra de nuevo en aquella habitación donde me tenia encerrada con la pequeña.

Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar como podía salir de aquel lugar claro que tenía que salvar a mi hijo y Shaoran, lagrimas salían de mis ojos al verlo de nuevo con su pelo color chocolate que tanto me enamoró.

**Shaoran POV**

Eso hombres me ataron con cadenas en mis manos y pies y de paso a Tomoyo, entramos a la asociación de vampiros donde todos los humanos de Tokio eran arrastrados a ese lugar del mismo modo que yo era.

Algunas personas humanas se asustaron mucho al verme con algunas manchas de sangre en mi ropa, la sangre de mi hija Lucy me llevaron así aun calabozo solo entro me metieron a Tomoyo.

Me senté en una banca que había allí y espere a que llegara Salem, entro como siempre tan imponente y orgulloso.

-Como vez que ahora tengo a la asociación de vampiros en mis manos- me dijo con una sonrisa yo solo lo miraba sin decir nada, me dijo otras cosas pero no conteste solo pensaba en la palabras de Tomoyo _"cuando sea el momento adecuado te liberaras y liberaras a los humanos que están en la asociación, iras detrás de aquel hombre para que esto acabe tendrás que usar el pergamino y tus habilidades"._

Salem salió riendo con maldad y cerró la puerta donde me tenía había una lámpara prendida y el calabozo solo tenía una pequeña rejilla por donde entraba una corriente de aire frio que solo me hiso sentirá más deseoso de que llegara la hora de poder librarme de aquel lugar.

Espere con paciencia a que llegara, después de 4 días encerrado en aquel lugar un pequeño niño que yo conocía su voz era mi hijo.

-Padre, padre donde estas- gritaba con desesperación me levante de aquella banca y como pude camine hasta la puerta donde se abrió de un golpe y pude ver la carita de mi pequeño que me abrazo sin mas acaricie su pelo con mis manos todavía encadenadas.

-Te quedaras aquí pequeño- dijo el hombre que lo traía se cerró la puerta y Hien me miro con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

-Que paso mi pequeño- él me abrazo muy fuerte lo guie hasta la banca y el seco la lagrimas que tenía en sus ojitos.

-Hace unos días que no veo a mi mami- lo acerque más mi lado y él me abrazo.

-No tengas miedo mi pequeño yo estoy aquí para protegerte- el me miro con sus ojos color ámbar iguales a los míos.

-Tu pelo cambio- sonríe.

-Si mi amor este es mi color real- el sonrió y me miro mis manos en dónde tenia las cadenas vio que tenia las marcas y me dijo.

-Te duele- me acaricio las marcas y sonríe.

-No me duele- el me miro.

-Yo te las voy a quitar- lo mire con sorpresa sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de repente las cadenas de mis manos y pies se rompieron.

El me sonrió y lo abrace con más fuerza pero sentía algo de hambre y deseo de sangre, me aparte de él y me dijo.

-Padre que sucede- le di la espalda y quería sacar de mis pensamientos lo que sentía en sé momento no era posible que quería hacerle eso a mi propio hijo nunca me lo perdonaría.

-No…es…nada- mi garganta estaba seca hace 4 días que no tomaba sangre y ya estaba deseoso de hacerlo.

-Padre le sucede algo- mi pequeño se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano me gire mis ojos estaban rojos me hinque para quedar a su altura acaricie su cara con mucho cariño, su pelo él solo me miraba sin entender lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Perdóname mi pequeño amor- le dije lo acerque más a mi cuerpo y puede ver su cuello cerca de mis labios.

-Padre si desea sangre puede tomarla- me quede quieto no sabía que decir a tal revelación –Yo quiero dársela- sentí como Hien me jalaba hacia el y mis labios estaba justo en su cuello, lamí el cuello blanco del pequeño y mis colmillos salieron lo mordí despacio y sentí como el gimió de dolor.

Me recordó la primera vez que bebí la sangre de su madre, succione despacio la sangre de mi hijo despacio no quería hacerle daño pero no puede controlar la ansiedad de beber sangré así que después de un rato me separe de él y pase mi luego por mis labios su sangré sabia igual a la de su madre. Lo mire que se quedo quieto y su cara estaba muy pálida me preocupe mucho lo tome entre mis brazos mis ojos ya eran de color ámbar.

Lo acaricie su cara y le susurre.

-Hien mi amor estas bien- el alzo su mano me acaricio la mejilla y yo la tome con mi mano de mis ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza como pude hacerle eso a mi propio hijo.

-Padre…no este triste…yo deseaba darle mi sangre…- lo mire y mis lagrimas cian en su rostro empapándolo con ellas.

-Perdóname- le decía sé que esto nunca me lo perdonaría Sakura, que podía hacer para que el recuperara su energía si no hacia lago rápido él se moriría y no podía permitirlo.

-Padre…quiero ir a casa- y el cerro los ojos lo abrace mas a mi cuerpo para mantenerlo caliente y después sentí como un nuevo poder venia a mí, me levante del lugar donde estaba y me pare enfrente de la puerta mis ojos se tornaron rojos y de un golpe se abrió la puerta salí con mi hijo en brazos y subí las escalera que estaban mire a todos los humanos que estaban encerrados en los calabozos ellos me miraron sorprendidos, en uno de ellos salió Tomoyo.

-Shaoran Li- me acerque a ella y me miro –Estas listo- ella sonrió.

-Diles que se hagan a un lado- Tomoyo les indico a los humanos que retrocedieran y así puede romper los candados de las celdas y salió Tomoyo, me tomo del brazo y me guio hasta la salida donde nos encontramos con Eriol.

Tomoyo me explico lo que había pasado estos últimos días los vampiros ya habían tomado la ciudad de Tokio, los vampiros buenos eran sometidos a seguir las reglas de la nueva asociación dirigida por Salem que tenia encerrado al señor Kinomoto en otro lugar junto con sus hijos y familia, Sakura estaba al lado de Yukito que la tenía sometida.

Eriol nos guio hasta una habitación y le dije.

-Salva Hien- él se acerco a mi hijo.

-Hien despierta- el niño abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

-Que…bueno…-dijo.

-Vamos bebe mi sangré- Eriol acerco al pequeño a su cuello y Hien clavo los colmillos en el cuello de Eriol se aferro a él y bebió la sangré de el por un rato, gire mi mirada la verdad aun tenía hambre y verlos me hacía sentir más hambre y deseos de beber.

-Shaoran- se acerco a mi Tomoyo.

-No pasa nada- ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me sonrió.

-No tienes porque ocultarlo tienes hambre después de 4 días de estar encerrado es muy frustrante no poder beber sangre- ella se hiso a un lado su pelo y puede ver su cuello blanco tenia deseos de beber su sangre, mis ojos se tornaron rojos me jalo y lamí su cuello inconscientemente.

-Hazlo solo falta un nuevo poder que solamente yo te daré- clave mis colmillos en su cuello succione su sangre ella no hacia ningún gemido o susurro, la tome entre mis brazos y ella acaricio mi pelo como consuelo. Cuando termine ella me sonrió y me dijo.

-Ve a salvarla- se tambaleo y Eriol la tomo entre sus brazos mire a Eriol que me sonreía.

-Ve a salvar a Sakura- suspire y antes de salir fui hasta donde estaba Hien ya mas despierto y le dije.

-Pronto iremos a casa- el sonrió –Cuiden de Hien- le dije a los dos y salí de la habitación.

Camine por los pasillos de la asociación y los hombres de Salem venían hacia mí de pronto con mi poder los destruía uno a uno, sentí el aroma de Sakura y me guio hasta una de las habitaciones gire la perilla de la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada retrocedí y rompió la puerta.

Entre y mire a Sakura sorprendida al verme pro un momento nos miramos y ella se acerco a mí y me beso en mis labios fue el beso más hermoso que podía haberme dado, la tome entre mis brazos y la pegue mas a mi cuerpo como deseaba estar así con ella.

-Sakura- acaricie su cara con mis manos.

-Shaoran volviste a ser tu- ella me acaricio mi pelo y sonreí.

Ella olía a aroma de bebe y mire hacia un lado estaba en una cuna una pequeña niña, camine hasta esta y me asome para verla era la hija de Lucy.

-Ella es Sakura- la mire con sorpresa.

-Sakura- ella sonrió.

-Si mi amor ella es mi hija- la tome entre mis brazos sabía que Sakura tenía un hermoso corazón y lo que hacía con la bebe de mi hija Lucy era muy dulce de su parte.

-Sakura eres muy buena- la mire y sonríe –Ella es nuestra hija- ella tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y me guio a la salida, de nuevo venían los hombres de Salem pero esta vez Sakura fue quien lo destruyo.

-Vamos- la tome entre mis brazos antes de salir de la asociación nos encontramos con la sirvienta de Sakura Madeleine quien se acerco hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-Sakura- ella se acerco y abrazo a Sakura.

-Cuida de mi pequeña- dijo Sakura.

-Ve con Eriol, Tomoyo y Hien a la capilla del cementerio- le dije y ella tomo ala pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Sakura debes ir a tu casa tu padre corre peligro al igual que tu hermano- Sakura movió la cabeza en afirmación.

-Los humanos ya salieron de la asociación- miro a Madeleine y ella dijo.

-Ya salieron todos- Sakura tomo mi mano y me dijo.

-Estás listo para lo que viene- la abrace y la bese.

-Si mi amor- sonríe y ella bajo la cabeza ella sabía que tal vez no regresaríamos así que tome aire y el valor para decirle –Le hice una promesa a nuestro dos hijos de volver a casa- ella alzo la mirada y me sonrió.

-Volver a casa juntos- ella me dio un beso y fuimos hasta su casa era de noche todos los humanos y vampiros estaba en las calles sin saber qué hacer algunos vampiros buenos ayudaban a los humanos a estar tranquilos que nada les arian.

Llegamos a la casa de Sakura donde inicio todo, entramos y Salem nos estaba esperando claro mando a varios hombres a atacarnos pero era inútil pues todos acabaron muertos.

-Es hora de enfrentarnos- le dije.

-No si antes asesinar a uno de los más grandes vampiros puros de Japón- Salem tenía en sus manos al señor Kinomoto que estaba mirando a Sakura.

-No te vasto con asesinara a mi media hermana y ahora quieres desacerté de mi padre maldito vampiro- miramos Touya el hermanó de Sakura que lo tenían sometido por dos hombres. –Ere un maldito traidor- dijo Touya con odio.

-No me importa acabar de una vez por todos con los Kinomoto- sonrió con maldad Salem –Si acabe con la vida de la hermosa esposa del señor Kinomoto que no lo haga con él- Sakura lo miro con odio.

-Así que tú fuiste quien mato a mi madre maldito vampiro- de repente todas las ventanas y cristales se rompieron.

-Si fui yo y también mate a los padres de Li- lo mire con odio lo sabía él había sido el asesino de mis padres.

-Tú debes morir- dijo Sakura acercándose a él pero este tenía al señor Kinomoto con una espada apuntando al corazón.

-No princesita das un paso más y tu padre se mure- dijo con una sonrisa.

Touya empezó a pelear con los vampiros que tenían a su lado y uno de ellos lo aventó hasta donde estaba Salem que dejo libre al señor Kinomoto, Sakura corrió hasta dónde estaba su padre y lo ayudo a levantarse en eso Salem tomo la espada se dirigía a Sakura corrí hasta dónde estaba ella pero el señor Kinomoto se dio la vuelta y la espada se clavo en su corazón Salem la saco de un golpe y se hecho a correr.

Sakura abrazó el cuerpo de su padre.

-Padre- dijo Sakura entre lágrimas.

-Padre no se muera- dijo Touya acercándose a ellos, Sakura estaba llorando.

-Perdóname hija- dijo el señor Kinomoto.

-No padre- dijo Sakura dolida.

-Yo…ame…a tu madre como a nadie y ciento haberla traicionado con otra- el señor Kinomoto se quejó del gran dolor.

-Padre deje llamo al doctor- se levanto Touya del lugar pero lo detuvo.

-No hijo ya no- tomo la mano de él y de Sakura –Debes cuidar a tu hermana, a tu esposa y a tus hijos- el hermano de Sakura también estaba llorando.

-Padre- el señor Kinomoto me miro y me dijo.

-Tú eres el elegido para acabar con todo esto- lo mire con sorpresa –Si tu tienes el pergamino no- saque de mi bolsillo el papel que me dio Tomoyo.

-Padre- dijo Sakura.

-Mi hermosa princesa- la acaricio y luego miro a su hijo –Mi hermoso príncipe cuida mucho a tu hermana y también cuida de Madeleine que fue la hija de mi mejor amiga humana- cerro los ojos.

Una luz ilumino el cuerpo del señor Kinomoto y después de un rato su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas brillosas que los hermanos Kinomoto tenían en sus manos, los dos se miraron con los ojos llorosos y Touya abrazó a su hermana.

-Perdóname hermanita por todo lo que te hice, ahora en adelanté nadie nos volverá a separar- Sakura lo abrazo.

-Tenemos que acabar con ese vampiro- los dos se levantaron y ella me sonrió me abrazo.

-Fue una buena elección de haberte enamorado de el- dijo Touya con una sonrisa.

-Hermano- dijo Sakura.

-No lo odio es más le agradezco que te haya protegido- lo mire con sorpresa.

**Sakura POV**

Mi hermano estaba siendo bueno con Shaoran eso si que era muy sorprendente, si me dolía haber perdido a mi padre.

Salimos de la casa y yo le dije a Touya.

-Tienes que ir a la capilla del cementerio trae a tu esposa e hijos- el me sonrió me dio un beso en mi cabeza.

-Está bien te dejare que vayas con él- sonrió y se marcho.

-Es hora de buscarlo- le dije a Shaoran el cual tomo mi mano y corrimos por las calles siguiendo el olor desagradable de la sangre de ese maldito vampiro hasta llegar a la costa donde se encontraba Yukito y Salem.

Pero Yukito tenía a Salem con la espada enterrada en el corazón de este último, lo mire sorprendida.

-Tú solo tenías que seguir mis órdenes- saco la espada de un golpe y después sus ojos se tornaron rojos y lo destruyo.

Nos miro y Shaoran se puso enfrente de mí, Yukito camino hasta nosotros.

-Ella es mía- dijo Yukito con odio.

-No te equivocas ella es mi esposa- dijo Shaoran que se acerco hasta donde estaba él.

Yukito empezó a tacarlo con algunos de sus poderes pero Shaoran también se defendía yo solo estaba mirando como los dos pelaban.

-Suelta la espada y pelea como hombre- Yukito soltó la espada y se le fue encima a Shaoran que le empezó a dar golpes en todo el su cuerpo Shaoran también.

-Dejen de pelear- le dije y los dos se detuvieron estaba asustada no quería que ninguno d ellos dos se mataran era mejor arreglarlo.

-No Sakura el se metió entre nosotros- me miro Yukito –Nosotros estábamos comprometidos y él me quito lo más valioso, tu sangre- lo mire.

-Yo amo a Shaoran- Yukito tomo la espada y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shaoran me atravesé y el clavo la espada en mi costilla sentí un profundo dolor, Shaoran me tomo entre sus brazos.

-No saques la espada- dijo Shaoran, Yukito se incoó ante mí y me decía.

-No, no, no yo no quería hacerte daño- el empezó a llorar –Yo solo quería ser feliz a lado tuyo con mi hija- cerré los ojos y solo vi la obscuridad.

**Shaoran POV**

Entre mis brazos estaba mi Sakura con una espada clavada a un lado de ella, la coloque en el pasto y me dirigí hasta adónde estaba Yukito el cual estaba perdiendo todo la cordura.

-Es momento de terminar con esto- saque el pergamino de mi bolsillo y lee lo que decía era un conjuro Yukito empezó a perder control de sí mismo hasta que perdió la razón y se dirigió hasta la orilla del precipicio se lanzó y termine con el conjuro. Fui hasta donde cayó él pero solo había a cenizas de su cuerpo que ya estaba muerto, el pergamino se hiso cenizas y las tire en el lugar.

Después de varios meses la asociación se volvió a reconstruir a los humanos se les borro la memoria para que el secreto de los vampiros siguiera oculto, el hermanó de Sakura no deseaba hacerse cargo de la asociación así que escogieron a Clow como el nuevo dueño de la asociación su familia se quedo a vivir aquí en Japón, Azumi regreso a Londres se despidió de mi con mucha alegría y antes de irse me dijo.

-Voy a encontrar a mi verdadero amor.

Tomoyo se caso con Eriol después de tanto tiempo por fin fueron felices, mientras tanto yo viajaba a Hong Kong con Hien a mi lado, le gustaba mucho viajar conmigo ese niño cada vez me sorprendía mas era muy listo para su corta edad.

Amaba mucho a la pequeña Sakura la hija de Lucy, la cuidaba mucho y claro Hien la quería como su hermanita. Y por su puesto el amor de mi vida siempre estaba a mi lado en estos momentos estábamos en el cementerio en el mismo lugar donde vimos por primera vez el amanecer juntos, ella estaba hermosa con ese vestido color rosa y aun mas porque estaba embarazada tocaba con cariño su vientre y ella sonrió.

El sol se alzó por las montañas verdosas y la bese en sus hermosos labios con amor, deseo y pasión que sentía por la mujer que había elegido como mi compañera para la eternidad, los primeros rayos del sol caían en nuestros rostros así que nos tapamos con la sobrilla que traía sin dejarnos de besar.

**************************************************Fin*****************************************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios…espero les guste este último capítulo de esta historia….estoy por actualizar mis demás historias algunas ya tendrán final pronto como Te robe el novio hermana y Amor cautivo…**

**No se pierdan de mi nueva historia de ¿Quieres ser mi amante? Y nuevas historias que vienen…ahora tengo que estar inspirada para one-shot especial de navidad de la comunidad Sakuriana Forum… **

**Bueno nos vemos en otra de mis historias…**


End file.
